Hermione's Family
by VioletIvoire
Summary: "I have my own affairs to tend to," Hermione said dismissively. "I'm playing the wild card this time," she smirked at Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

_So, this story is reluctantly posted…there are two main warnings for this story, 2__nd__ is cursing, not the magical spells kind, and 1__st__ is incest…_

_It's up to you all if you enjoy!_

o.O.o

Hermione knew she was different from other people since her first day of primary school but hardly minded and kept her head down. She discovered, one day while running from a few bullies, that she could jump higher than the average human, another day she discovered she could set her bullies clothing on fire to create a diversion so she could hide, and on one particular day in First year, she discovered she could breathe underwater.

Her twin couldn't help being noticed on that particular day.

Arthur gave her bullies a thrashing that had him suspended for two days, but that also put him at the centre of attention. She was able to hide how others bullied her from her father and brother, but that day brought everything to light.

The day her brother was allowed back at school was the day of their fieldtrip to the Aquarium. He stayed particularly close to her throughout the day, but near lunchtime was when Roland and his friends were becoming bolder, seeing as their teachers were distracted by preparations. Roland chose one particular moment to shove Arthur into the glass of the tank where the sharks and other marine life were minding their own business. Somehow, miraculously, the glass didn't break until everyone was clear of the underground area, and somehow the sharks remained tranquil.

It was then that Hermione discovered her brother Arthur was just as different as her…and she didn't feel so alone anymore.

It was hard for Hermione to let her father and brother in on some of the moments of her life. She often wished for her mother, but a relationship between her mother and her small family was not to be. Her mother was alive as far as she knew, but stayed away for their protection.

Everyday Hermione repeated her mother's name, like a mantra, in her head.

_Atlanna. Atlanna. My mother is Atlanna._

How she wished she knew her mother, that she could know the face behind the name and see more than a picture, that she could have at least one conversation with her about being different, because she suspected she was different from everyone in a way that wasn't half-Atlantean.

About the time of Arthur's display at the Aquarium, he started disappearing down to the shore every morning and afternoon. He asked Hermione to go with him a few times, but she was busy with various school projects and homework. He mocked her for always being at the top of the class and she would point out that he was right behind her.

Arthur liked being the 'average kid', but he was so much more.

Hermione felt he had a destiny that they couldn't yet comprehend.

"Hermione," her father called her one evening.

Her father lived for her and her brother.

She knew he still loved their mother with his whole heart and he kept busy with their daily lives to distract himself. Hermione suspected he needed the distraction so that he wouldn't throw himself in the ocean and swim after their mother.

He had been a lighthouse keeper when he met Atlanna, but now he could say he was also a dentist working with an older, more experienced colleague to discuss plans on opening a practice in their small coastal town. He still walked out to the edge of the dock every morning since their mother's departure, waiting and waiting for Atlanna to come back to her family, but he'd be ready to open the dentistry two hours before afternoon to work off his worry and disappointment that another day had gone by.

Hermione and Arthur watched him every morning and learned love and devotion from his examples. Not a day, hour, or minute went by that he didn't show that same love for Hermione or her older twin.

"Papa," Hermione smiled as he walked into their home and quickly served him dinner. He fondly pulled on her plait and kissed the top of her head before her brother ran downstairs to make up his own plate.

"How was school this week?" Tom asked his daughter.

"I kept Arthur out of trouble," Hermione said teasingly.

"Oi! I'm the one keeping you out of trouble!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I'm happy you're both keeping each other out of the Headmaster's office," Tom replied.

"Arthur is the one who's landed in Headmaster Dean's office a few times," Hermione said primly.

"And it was to keep the bullies in line!" Arthur defended himself.

"I thank you for that," Hermione responded, giving him a thankful smile. She put her head on his shoulder while reaching around him to give him a hug. Arthur scooted closer and placed his arm around her shoulder while they both ate and their father watched them with great affection.

A knock broke through their family moment and Tom looked at Arthur pointedly.

"If that's Headmaster Dean," he said playfully as he moved to stand.

"Sit, papa." Hermione quickly stood up and rushed toward the door, followed by Arthur. She opened the door to find an older woman and a scowling, raven-haired man wearing period clothing. Arthur quickly stepped in front of her while Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders. "Good evening," Hermione greeted.

"Can we help you two with anything?" Arthur asked pointedly, cutting through his younger sister's politeness.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall and this is Professor Severus Snape. May we speak with Tom Curry, concerning his daughter?" The woman asked.

"I'll go call him," Hermione said to their guests while Arthur questioned the two professors on the nature of their visit. She entered the kitchen to find it dark. "Papa?" Hermione asked into the darkness.

"Happy birthday to you," Tom started singing while lighting the candles on her birthday cake. "Arthur!" He called before singing the next line.

"We have visitors wanting to see you," Hermione said as they heard footsteps heading toward the kitchen.

"You and Arthur are more important," Tom replied, then started singing and lighting more candles on another cake when Arthur entered the kitchen. "Happy Birthday to my dear children, Happy birthday to you." He finished singing and waited patiently for Hermione to blow out her candles while Arthur was already digging into his cake.

"Thank you, papa," Hermione smiled before she cut out a few pieces of her own cake for their unexpected guests then put on some water for tea.

"Hermione tells me you are professors," Tom said to the two people in his kitchen while stealing bits of Arthur's cake and taking bits from the slice Hermione served him. "Sorry about my son," he said with a fond smile. "He has quite an appetite for cake."

"As I told your daughter and son, Mister Curry," Professor McGonagall began, "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall and this is Professor Severus Snape."

Professor Snape scowled at Arthur's manners, but Hermione merely smiled and handed him a cup of tea and another slice of her cake.

"We are here to offer Miss Granger a place at our school," Professor McGonagall continued speaking.

"Miss _Granger_?" Arthur asked. "There's no such person living here."

"There is," Professor Snape's deep bass corrected the younger boy with sharp precision. "Miss Hermione J. Granger-Curry, to be exact."

"Our Hermione has inherited," Tom breathed in amazement and smiled knowingly.

"I've inherited what?" Hermione asked.

"Magic, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall spoke quite seriously.

"Magic?" Hermione and Arthur asked simultaneously with disbelieving expressions.

"Magic," Tom confirmed. "I knew you were just as special as your brother as soon as you entered this world, dadrling," he said to Hermione. "You both have great destinies to fulfil."

"Why am I Miss Granger?" Hermione asked. "How do you know I've inherited magic?"

"You held the glass together," Arthur said to Hermione with a thoughtful expression. "Our first year when Roland pushed me into the tank and the sharks started trying to break through, it was you that held it together until everyone was safely evacuated!"

"That type of glass is strong," Hermione reminded him. "It has to be to withstand all that water pressure."

"It should have broken before the sharks were calmed," Tom said to Hermione. "It was due to be replaced that next week."

"How did Roland and his thugs catch fire?" Arthur asked. "I saw them heading toward the infirmary months before the aquarium outing."

"They just did," Hermione said weakly.

"Those are very good examples of accidental magic," Professor McGonagall said, impressed. "You must be predominantly in tune with the fire element."

"So I may have magic," Hermione conceded. "Why are you calling me by my father's middle name, and more importantly, what school do you teach at and what positions do you hold?"

"First," Professor McGonagall started, "I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I teach Transfiguration while Master Severus Snape, known to you and the student body as Professor, teaches Potions."

"This is the most awesome prank you have ever played on us, dad!" Arthur said with a snort.

"This is not a prank, boy," Professor Snape hissed and scowled. He pulled out a polished stick from his sleeve and vanished the remains of Arthur's cake, leaving Arthur and his area spotless of icing and crumbs.

"Okay," Hermione said in a small voice. "I'm a witch and you knew, papa?"

"Yes," Tom said with a wide smile. "Your great-grandfather, Hermione and Arthur, on my mother's side was Hector Dagworth-Granger." Professor McGonagall let a small gasp escape and Hermione wondered at the woman's reaction. "He eventually dropped Dagworth to protect himself and our family from a wizard named Grindelwald. I understand _that_ wizard was disposed?" He asked his two guests.

"He has," Professor McGonagall replied.

"I am guessing," Tom continued, "these two professors are calling you Miss Granger because that is how you are known in Hogwarts's Book of Admittance."

Arthur squeezed Hermione's hand in reassurance and she gave him a faint smile.

Her surname was only the first thing that made her feel separate from her brother and father.

The summer before her Second year at Hogwarts, she whispered to Arthur the details of her first school year her first night home. He worried and threatened to tell their father about her bullies and those who called her mudblood. He nearly told their father about Harry Potter and the dark wizard who killed his parents, the one who was waiting in the shadows to return to a human body.

Hermione made Arthur promise not to tell their father anything and locked away her history books. Arthur would get suspicious if he discovered she had done so, but he would busy himself with reading her other books and most likely not figure out he hadn't read any magical history books until she graduated Hogwarts.

She was counting on that.

The summer after her Second year, Arthur demanded a reason on why she hadn't written him or their father in months. She wished she could tell him the true reason, but had to tell him she had a quidditch accident in class and had been unconscious for most of the school year, then complained on how behind she was in her studies and shut herself away in her room to grieve and study.

She felt horrible, filtering the truth and twisting it into something else to ease her father and brother's minds and worries.

She made sure to write her family every other day during her third year. Arthur was her main comfort during the time Harry and Ron decided to ignore her for a few weeks. She took Arthur in confidence as to the true reason why her two friends weren't speaking to her.

'_Harry's godfather escaped Azkaban_,' she wrote. '_The school is on lockdown until Sirius Black is captured. Harry received an anonymous gift yesterday, it was the latest firebolt. I worried that Black had sent it and cursed the broom so I reported it to Professor McGonagall. Ronald convinced Harry that I was a jealous know-it-all and turned my completely reasonable worries into jealously._

_As if I would be jealous of a broom!_

_We both know I have a certain fondness for land, especially water!_

Arthur was her sole comfort during those days when Hermione worried that they were drifting apart, being separated most of the year and her hiding the truth that Voldemort would return in their lifetime. Arthur pointed out that Ronald was jealous of her friendship with Harry.

Harry and Ronald met first on the train which created a special bond between them. It made Hermione sad to realise the truthfulness of her brother's words. Her friendship with Harry, especially Ronald, was never the same to her again. Harry went out of his way to show how sorry he was when he saw her point of view, but Ronald expected forgiveness, which he never noticed strained their friendship.

Hermione was thankful to be home after that school year.

Arthur welcomed her back with his warm arms and strong, steady heart beating into her ear as she laid her head on his chest. Their papa wrapped the two of them in his arms before walking them out of the station. Hermione was thankful to be heading back home to her family.

If she sought out her father and brother more that summer they didn't complain. Arthur made sure to spend more time with her than he did alone on the shore near the cliffs.

Hermione wondered at the oddity that she was born near the sea yet had never swam in its waters. She found peace near shore, collecting shells and anything else that was left behind from the tide. It was during the time she considered wetting her feet that someone covered her eyes and spoke into her ear.

"Guess who?"

"Oh my!" Hermione squealed happily and turned into her friend's arms. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

"My aunt and uncle decided they were going to spend the summer near the ocean, and here we are," he explained with a goofy smile. "I never knew you lived here."

"No one ever asked," Hermione said with a shrug. Harry looked at her a few seconds then seemed sad.

"I've never asked much about you, have I," he stated. "I'm an appalling friend."

"You're not," Hermione replied. "At school, were away from our families and homes. It doesn't occur to most people to ask when those things are out of sight and mind."

"Ron told me all there was to know about the Weasleys the day we met on the Express," Harry pointed out. "It should have occurred to me to ask you about your family and home."

"Mi!" Arthur called from a distance, running toward them. "What are you doing out here?" He asked suspiciously, then looked down at her bucket and smiled. "More shells for your collection, I see."

"Harry, meet my brother Arthur," Hermione introduced her friend. "Arthur, this is my friend Harry, from school."

"Nice to meet you, Harry," Arthur said with a strained smile as he shook hands with Harry. Hermione noticed Harry wince though he didn't complain.

"Nice to meet you," Harry replied. "Hermione's my only other friend besides Ron."

"Did you get your feet wet?" Arthur asked Hermione, ignoring Harry's comment.

"I thought about it," Hermione answered, "but Harry distracted me from the thought."

"It's nearly lunch," Arthur commented as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I lost track of time," Hermione said, cuddling into him. "Why don't you come with us?" She asked Harry.

"My relatives locked me out of the room so I can come with," Harry responded and shrugged.

"They locked you out?" Hermione inquired as they started walking.

"Said something about not wanting to leave their delinquent nephew with their valuables," he mumbled for only Hermione to hear. She huffed indignantly in reply.

"Well you can have all your meals with us while you're here," she said determinedly as she marched the two young men into the house. "You two go wash up while I start on lunch. Arthur, please show Harry to my bathroom."

"Follow me," Arthur said, not pleased with the prospect of having Harry in their home for any length of time.

"I'm sorry, you know," Harry said to Arthur when Hermione headed into the kitchen. "I'm not sure if Hermione told you everything about our argument this past year, but I'm sorry I didn't listen to her to begin with. Hermione's this amazing person that I look up to, and I let Ron talk her down to me. I put him in his place. I didn't tell Hermione and I know Ron never will, but I let him know that Hermione was more of a friend than he was. I told him Hermione was looking out for me first, rather than letting fun on a maybe cursed broom come before my safety. I know he apologised to Hermione, but I also know he wasn't very sincere."

"Why are you telling me this?" Arthur asked with crossed arms.

"Because you're obviously looking out for Hermione," Harry said as they stopped in front of a door. "I want to be a better friend to her."

Arthur smiled and patted Harry's shoulder.

"Do that and we won't have any more problems."

Hermione had a platter of sandwiches set on the table with a cold pitcher of lemonade ready when they came back down. Harry waited for Arthur to dig in before Hermione urged him to do the same because Arthur would eat the whole platter before they could grab their first sandwich.

"You would fit right in with the Weasleys," Harry said to Arthur.

"The family seems too self-centred for me," Arthur replied, causing Hermione to snort.

"As if you don't seem that way," she responded.

"I take offense to that!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I said _seem_," Hermione pointed out. "Everyone knows you're a big fluffy teddy under all that muscle and machismo."

"Did you have to give that away?" Arthur complained. "I had Harry convinced I would whip him into shape if he ever messed with you again!"

"You didn't!" Hermione retorted, horrified.

"It wasn't so bad," Harry said reassuringly. "Though I think you're wrong about how tender Arthur is under all that machismo."

"Arthur is perfectly harmless," Hermione replied as she hugged her brother. He pulled her out of her chair and twirled her about the kitchen while she giggled and squealed.

"Perfectly harmless to you," Harry muttered while the two siblings were distracted.

"You get to be here for our party!" Hermione said excitedly when Arthur set her down.

"What kind of party?" Harry asked.

"It's our birthday party," Arthur answered. "Hermione's away at school when our day comes around so we celebrate together when she's home."

"You were born on the same day?" Harry asked. "That's cool."

"We're actually twins, Harry," Hermione laughed. "Arthur's older by an hour."

"You're a twin?" Harry said in astonishment.

"Yes, though Arthur didn't inherit magic like I did," Hermione replied.

"I thought you were muggleborn," Harry responded.

"Technically, she is," Arthur said. "Our great grandfather was a wizard though. He came from a long line of wizards but his son was a squib and married a muggle." They knew not to mention their mother was Atlantean.

"So, will you join us at our party?" Hermione brought the conversation back to topic.

"I'll do my best," Harry promised. "I'm supposed to be back at the room an hour before midnight, but I have to go see if my relatives need me."

"Alright," Hermione smiled. "I hope we'll see you tonight for dinner."

After Arthur and Harry left the house, Hermione headed out to her father's practice to take him a lunch. His business partner had retired at the beginning of her Second year of school and her father seemed to always forget to take a lunch with him to work. The walk to the practice was exercise and more fresh air for her, but sometimes the people she came across on the path left something to be desired.

"_Princess_," Roland and one of his friends stopped her. She tried to go around them but they blocked her. "What's wrong?" He asked mockingly as he traced her shoulder with his fingers. "The only attention you want is from your _father_ and _brother_?"

"Get your brain out of the gutter before I get it out of your skull," Hermione threatened and shook off his hand.

"How's a delicate little princess like you going to do that to a tough man like me?" He scoffed tightening his hand around her arm and pulling her into him.

"Leave me alone!" She pushed him back but he laughed at her weak effort. She would have used her full strength but he would find himself flying over a mile with nothing to stop him.

"You can't hurt fly, princess," he laughed as he tried to kiss her on the mouth but she turned her head. "Don't be like that now."

"Get away from my sister," Arthur growled behind Hermione.

"There's your handler now," Roland smirked.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione turned to see her friend standing beside her brother, both with clenched fists and jaws.

"And who would you be?" Roland asked Harry. "Haven't seen you around these parts. You think he's another of Princess's cocks?" He asked his friend.

"I see you still haven't learned your lesson," Arthur hissed as he wrenched Roland's opposite arm and crushed his wrist between his fingers. Roland whimpered and quickly released Hermione. "The last time I told you it would hurt if you ever came within 50 yards of my sister, and you would regret it if you ever touched her. I see you're going to have to regret it."

"Arthur," Hermione gasped, horrified.

"I'm sorry!" Roland squealed. His friend turned tail and ran, leaving Roland to fend for himself.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be in a minute," Arthur promised.

"He's not worth it, Arthur," Hermione pleaded as she tried to pull him away, but he seemed to have gotten stronger than she remembered. "Please, let's just go to uncle Glen. He'll straighten out Rolan-"

"Arthur," said a foreign voice with an exotic accent. "Why are you using violence against this…_child_?"

"He was hurting my sister," Arthur growled to the man as he wrenched Roland who sobbed and moaned in pain. "_No_ _one_ hurts my sister."

"Your sister?" The man asked, confused. Hermione turned to quickly glance at the man who in turn looked at her with surprise. "Queen Atlanna!" He murmured in shock and quickly bowed.

"Atlanna is my mother," Hermione said warily as she stepped closer to Harry. "How do you know her?"

"I am Vulko," the man answered. "Arthur can tell you more about me," he said while glancing at Harry and quickly turned to Arthur. "Do what you must to protect your sister."

"Why thank you," Arthur grinned and punched Roland. Hermione gasped at the sound of a few cracks.

"Arthur! No!" She shouted as she ran to him and pulled down his raised fist. "Please, wait!" She pleaded. "He's already hurt more than enough, let's just call on Glen to take care of Roland. We can walk him down to the constabulary so uncle Glen can take our statements and leave them to deal with him."

Arthur picked up a moaning Roland and set him on his feet. Harry suspected that would be him if he ever hurt Hermione emotionally or physically. He winced when Arthur punched Roland with an uppercut and they all heard his jaw crack.

"Arthur!" Hermione screamed.

"I'm done," Arthur said, then picked up Roland and tossed him over his shoulder. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"We should probably get him to the A and E, then call uncle Glen," Hermione said worriedly as they started walking.

Arthur laughed.

"Uncle Glen will do," he said firmly, leaving no room for Hermione to protest. "You should get dad's lunch to him. Uncle Glen can talk to you later tonight," he said to Hermione. "Coming Vulko?"

"I shall wait for you down on the shore," Vulko replied Arthur then turned to Hermione. "I look forward to meeting you again, may I ask your name?"

Hermione looked at Arthur uncertainly.

"Sorry, Hermione, meet Vulko," he introduced her. "He's an old friend of mums. He's good, don't worry."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said uncertainly as she shook the man's hand. "How long have you known my brother?" She asked suspiciously.

"I've known him since he was six," Vulko answered as he followed Hermione and Harry.

"You've known Arthur since we were six?" Hermione asked, surprised. "How did I not meet you until now?"

"An oversight on my part," Vulko answered. "Something that must be fixed right away. I must speak with your father."

"Alright," Hermione said tentatively as she took Harry's hand and squeezed it. "We're heading to his practice right now."

She spent the next few weeks avoiding Vulko, often using Harry as an excuse to not follow her brother down to the shoreline. She created projects and tasks that Harry helped complete. They had just finished rearranging the furniture in the main room while her dad relaxed and read from the journal when their fireplace flamed up with green flames and a red head slid into their living room.

"Harry! Hermione!" Arthur Weasley greeted enthusiastically.

"That. Was. _Awesome_!" Hermione's brother shouted excitedly when Mister Weasley slid out of the fireplace. "You have to show me how to do that, Mi!"

"You'll have to wait until I graduate," Hermione reminded her brother. "Mister Weasley," she turned to the older man who was introducing himself to her father while asking questions about various muggle appliances and objects in his view. "What brings you to our lighthouse quarters?"

A few more red heads flew out of the fireplace before Mister Weasley could answer and Hermione found herself exasperated with the family helping themselves into her home without any sort of permission from her or her family. She shared an annoyed glance with her father and brother.

"Nice home you have here, Harry," Ronald said, passing by Hermione without so much as a word or nod in greeting.

"It's Hermione's home," Harry corrected him. "She's been kind enough to let me spend the day with her while my relatives are out."

"Well what are you doing with 'Mione then?" Ron asked insultingly. "You should have come to our house. It's better than 'Mione having you stuck in a book all summer."

"_Hermione_," Harry said pointedly. "Has been planting in her family's garden for some fall harvesting, she's hardly had her nose in a single book the whole time I've spent with her," he said, then talked over Ron before he could speak again. "I've been with _Hermione_ because my relatives are vacationing in _Hermione's_ hometown and I've quite enjoyed being here."

"Then you should have owled me so you wouldn't be stuck with 'Mione all day," Ron said stupidly.

"Harry has hardly been stuck with my sister all day," Arthur said in annoyance. He could be a little numb in the head at times, but Ronald Weasley needed to have his head shaken a few times for him to _wake up and think_. His knuckles cracked and Harry gulped quietly. "In fact, it was Harry's choice to spend time with _Hermione_. He could have been out sunning on the beach or collecting shells, yet he was here of his own free will…without any of your input."

"Play nice, Arthur," Hermione said nonchalantly, doing her best not to smile. "Ronald is quite obtuse so you'll have to be as plain with him as vanilla."

"Oh?" Arthur asked.

"Why are you telling my dad to play nice?" Ron asked.

"My name is Arthur too," Arthur replied condescendingly, "and to _be plain as vanilla_ Harry found your company lacking in _intelligent_ conversation and _tact_, which is why he chose my sister _Hermione_ over you. The reason I keep emphasising my sister _Hermione's_ name is because she hates your nickname, and before you _tell_ her she doesn't really mind it, I can tell you she _does_ mind it. A whole lot. _Hermione_ finds it quite annoying, so annoying that even I feel annoyed for her."

"Who do you think you are speaking for Hermione like that?" Ron asked indignantly, redder than the shirt he chose to wear that morning.

"Are you an imbecile?" Arthur asked. "Did you completely miss the whole sentence where I referred to Hermione as my _sister_? Maybe I should make that plain too, for your small brain," he growled. "Hermione is my little sister, my _twin_, we share the same mother and father, thus making us _siblings_. We came from the same womb. The same sperm and egg produced us, thus making Hermione my _sister_ and me her _brother_."

"Calm down, Arthur," Tom warned and placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"You should listen to your-"

"Enough, Ronald," Mister Weasley warned. "You have quite put your foot in your mouth for one day. Best be on your way home while I have a talk with Mister Curry and Harry's relatives."

"Bu-"

"Now, Ronald," Mister Weasley warned. "We will be having a conversation when I return home."

"Come one, baby bro," George said as he escorted Ron to the fireplace before he could protest again. He pushed him into the floo with a few grumbles while Hermione struggled not to roll her eyes.

It had been quite peaceful until Ronald Weasley came stumbling in with his inanity and tactlessness.

"I'm sorry for having it out with your son," Arthur apologised to Mister Weasley. Hermione nodded at him and he was relieved she wasn't glaring at him anymore...his sister could really make his life miserable if she chose to. "I'm sorry, dad," he said to his father.

"You were standing up for your sister," Mister Weasley replied. "I can only admire you for wanting to protect Hermione."

"We'll talk later," Tom said to Arthur.

"Now, I'm sorry for invading your home, Mister Granger," Mister Weasley said to Tom, "but we've come to invite Hermione and Harry along to the Quidditch World Cup!"

"It only happens every four years!" Fred and George said excitedly as Mister Weasley continued explaining.

Hermione frowned at them when they tried to get Arthur to try one of their _confectionaries_ and stopped them from planting a dung bomb in one of his pockets. Arthur proved himself to them by stealing a couple of their bombs and planting one each in their shirt pockets.

"No fair," George said.

"Yeah," Fred continued, "He's got height on us and longer arms."

"Say, he's even taller than Percy," George pointed out.

"He'll probably be taller than us all by the time he's 17," Fred surmised.

"Why's Hermione so short and you're so tall?" They both asked Arthur.

"Genetics," Arthur and Hermione replied.

"I'm about the same height as our mother, according to our papa," Hermione said. "So not fair."

"I'm going to be even taller than you," Arthur grinned.

"You'll get colder before me," Hermione teased.

"I can carry you on my shoulders if you get hot down there near the ground," he retorted.

"No, thanks," she returned. "I'd rather not get a nosebleed all the way above sea level."

"Hermione, Arthur," Tom interrupted them with a grin. "Mister Weasley and I were just discussing the World Cup. Do you want to go, Hermione?" Tom asked. "You'll stay with the Weasleys the rest of the summer."

"Oh," Hermione a little dully. "I have a few autumn plants that need repotting, some summer harvests that need to be jarred and stored properly. I still have to rotate our food storage and Arthur promised to help me clean out the water tank this year-"

"Arthur and I can easily do that list ourselves," Tom said over Hermione.

"I usually do these things," Hermione quietly replied, doing her best to hold back her tears. "My summer is yours and Arthur's."

"You can refuse, of course," Mister Weasley spoke up.

"I don't feel right cutting my time short with my family, Mister Weasley," Hermione replied. "Though I thank you for the offer."

"It's quite fine, Hermione," Mister Weasley smiled reassuringly. "Harry?" He asked.

"Er," Harry looked uncertain.

"You should go," Hermione prodded. "It's your chance to leave your relatives behind."

"Do you think I would be able to come back after the World Cup?" Harry asked Mister Weasley.

"Perhaps Ginny and Ron would like to visit a few days after the Cup," Hermione suggested. "If that's alright with you, papa?"

"That's alright with me," Tom replied. "Perhaps we can extend the invitation to your two older sons?" He asked.

"I'll have to discuss this with Molly," Mister Weasley said, "but I think she would agree that we would enjoy a few days to ourselves. Mind you," he turned to Fred and George, "if your mother agrees we'll be sending Bill to check up on you."

"We'll be perfect angels," George and Fred said innocently.

"I'll believe that when Arthur and Hermione can eat chocolate malts without getting a sugar high," Tom snorted.

"You'll do," Mister Weasley chuckled. "Mind pointing me toward your relatives, Harry?" He asked.

"Perhaps it's best you go along, papa," Hermione warned.

"I'll show you to them," Arthur offered, stepping in front of Harry. "You should get Hermione to show you the water tank," he said to Harry.

"I'd like to see that too," Fred jumped in.

"Likewise," said George.

Hermione and Harry spent the next thirty minutes keeping Fred and George from getting into mischief at the water tank. George nearly fell in and Hermione had only been to the swimming hole five miles from their home once. Arthur was the stronger swimmer. Hermione was sorely lacking in swimming skills compared to her brother.

Nearly an hour later Hermione was becoming worried at her father and brother's absence. Harry helped her convince the twins into her home again so she could start on a late lunch, but she could tell he was a little worried himself at Tom, Arthur, and Mister Weasley's delay.

Hermione jumped when a knock sounded at the door and looked at Harry before putting down the knife for the salad she was preparing. Harry followed her to the door but Hermione was relieved and a tad annoyed at Vulko standing on the other side of the threshold.

"Hermione," he said in a way that seemed like something should be said before her name. He always blinked after and she knew he was uncomfortable with addressing her so informally.

"Vulko," Hermione replied. "You've come in time for lunch," she said with a smirk.

His eye twitched uncomfortably but took her up on her offer to join them. It was further than she had allowed him into her life after their first meeting.

Vulko had only known of Arthur. Queen Atlanna never had a chance to mention her daughter, Arthur's twin sister, before she was banished to the Trench. He suspected his Queen had tried to tell him of Hermione but lacked timing. Discovery of Arthur's existence only stunned their King long enough for his Queen to extract a promise from Vulko.

"_Please, Nuidis," Queen Atlanna begged, "please train Arthur and-"_

She never had a chance to mention her daughter.

Princess Hermione of Atlantis was completely unknown to King Orm and every underwater kingdom and their subjects. She had been unknown to Vulko until two weeks before, but now he knew it was his duty to train Princess Hermione alongside her brother.

She was hard to catch alone. The few occasions he was able to catch her alone she outmanoeuvred him by requesting his help with various tasks she had given herself, Harry Potter would then show up and she would dismiss him, leaving him without another opening to suggest training to her.

The princess was frustrating and he was at his last straw with her.

He was close to dragging her into the ocean and forcing training upon her. Arthur would be upset, naturally being overly protective of his younger sister, but Vulko could deal with Arthur.

"Fred! George!" Hermione chastised the two fiery headed boys. "Sit down and slice those cucumbers before I have to stick you to your seats!" She snapped at them.

"Yes, Mi," they replied and yelped, then rubbed their bottoms.

"My brother and father are the only people who can call me Mi," she hissed at them.

"Sorry, Hermione," they both apologised.

"Vulko," Hermione called him to attention. "This is George and Fred Weasley. Troublemakers. Don't take, eat, or drink anything they hand you and you'll be fine."

"I see," Vulko said warily.

"We're home!" Tom called out.

"Lunch will be done in five," Hermione replied. "Just need to set the table."

"I'll help with that," Arthur said as he entered the kitchen and started helping Harry with setting out plates, silverware, and glasses.

"There's enough here for everyone, Mister Weasley," Hermione said to him. "You both look exhausted," she said to her father and Mister Weasley.

"Vernon Dursley is-" Tom bit his tongue before he said something that might offend Harry.

"I understand," Harry responded. "I've had to live with them all my life."

Tom placed his hand on Harry's shoulder to show him solidarity, "You just come to us if you ever need anything, or contact Hermione. We'll find a way to get you away from your relatives."

"Arthur!" Hermione exclaimed over her brother's shoulder. "You're bruised! What happened?" She demanded.

"I never knew muggles could repel spells," Mister Weasley commented.

"It's just an amulet I had help creating," Hermione quickly replied. "Muggles aren't resistant to spells at all."

"You'll have to tell me how you created the amulet," Mister Weasley said interestedly.

Vulko received second-hand experience in how Princess Hermione deflected Mister Weasley's interest.

He started on his lunch, expecting the food and drink to be bland or odd, but received a mouth full of flavour washed down with something sweet and tart. He was nearly embarrassed to realise his eating was on par with Prince Arthur.

Hermione softly laughed behind her palm and gave him a fifth serving that he ate at a more dignified speed.

Tom and Arthur spent their time answering questions Mister Weasley had about muggle electronics, gadgets, and appliances, even children's bathing toys. Vulko tried to seem uninterested in their conversation but couldn't hold back his curiosity. A question slipped out that Hermione answered for him.

He was surprised at the depth of her knowledge.

Princess Hermione would be a priceless asset to Atlanta.

Now he understood how Arthur would bring their two worlds together.

"We'll see you in two days," Arthur promised Tom as they departed.

Hermione hugged Harry goodbye and told him to be safe. They saw the Weasleys to the living room while Vulko stood astonished at their transportation.

"They disappeared into the flames," he said, stunned.

"It's called flooing," Hermione said before heading back into the kitchen. He followed her after a few moments and helped her with cleaning up. Tom had gone back to work and Arthur was working on a summer project for school. Hermione was all alone and her friend wasn't there to distract her this time.

"May I talk to you about training, Princess?" Vulko asked.

"If I can point something out," Hermione replied.

"You may," he responded.

"Why do you want me to receive the same training as my brother?" She asked. "Atlanta only knows of Arthur. What would happen if they found out about me? Would I become something to be traded and bargained off to another kingdom for business, something to be bartered for peace? I refuse to give up my freedom for those archaic beliefs.

"I know what coming into contact with the ocean would do," she continued. "I figured that out when Arthur started training with you ten years ago. Orm will feel my presence, he'll send spies to look for me and all it will take is one glance for them to know who I am. I am the spitting image of my mother, after all."

"You are," Vulko agreed, but Hermione continued, not giving him the chance to persuade her toward something she felt was wrong for her.

"My days on land will be as limited as my mother's. I'll be dragged to Atlanta and either banished to the Trench for having the gall to exist, or married off to some barbarian who will do their best to prove I'm a mudblood," she hissed at him.

"Who called you a mudblood?" Arthur growled.

Hermione paled and her jaw clicked shut.

"Did you think you could bury our connection so deep that I wouldn't be able to '_see'_ you? Did you think you could hide your history books from me and I wouldn't find them?" Arthur asked. "That I don't know Voldemort is expected to rise again? That your friend Harry is tied up in some prophecy of him being a saviour for the world?"

She swayed and quickly grabbed the counter.

"What's this about a prophecy?" Vulko asked suspiciously.

"Did you know I write to Professor McGonagall?" He asked, ignoring Vulko. "I started during your Second year when you stopped writing. I know you spent those months in the hospital wing, petrified from the basilisk. Did you know I had to let Professor Snape test the potion to revive you on me?" He continued. "Our physiology is a mixture or our mother and father, if I hadn't suggested this to Professors McGonagall and Snape then you would have died from the regular antidote for petrification!" He barked.

"I know about Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew," Arthur revealed. "I know everything about your Third year from Professor McGonagall's point of view, but not yours." He took a deep breath. "Why did you start separating us from the truth? Why did you start separating us from your other world?"

"It was to keep you and papa safe," Hermione replied as she wiped at her eyes. "You don't know what I've seen, what I've experienced, Arthur. It was to keep my family safe from monsters like those men who think themselves gods and rulers of those weaker than them."

"We are supposed to be in this together!" Arthur shouted.

Hermione flinched, stepping back in surprise at his vehemence.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Harry needs me."

"What about dad and me?" Arthur asked with a raised voice. "Do you think we don't need you too? Were you ever going to tell us about Voldemort?"

"I was going to tell you after I graduated Hogwarts," Hermione replied.

"Who was the blond rat that called you a mudblood?" He asked again.

"I thought I hid that," Hermione murmured.

"Why did you think you could hide it from me in the first place?" He inquired.

"I love you, Arthur," Hermione replied. "You're my other half, my soulmate, my irreplaceable friend and brother, but I wanted something for myself. You have Atlanta, you're the heir, the rightful king. I'm just Hermione, your shadow who will be overlooked because I was born female, dismissed because I'm a girl, traded off because that's all I'm good for in their eyes.

"I'm something valuable to Harry, to this cause. I may have to fight for equal rights, but I do have freedom to live and marry who I choose, when I choose, and one day these will come at a cost I will gladly pay if it means you and papa get to live and I die."

"What kind of society are you caught up in?" Vulko asked, horrified.

"I'm only as tangled up in that world as I want to be," Hermione retorted. "It's a lot better than being tangled up in Atlanta."

"I understand your feelings-" Vulko tried to explain.

"My feelings?" Hermione asked. "My _feelings_!" She shrieked.

"You should leave for now," Arthur suggested quickly, trying to tug Vulko out the door.

"_My feelings_!" Hermione repeated.

Vulko yelped and started patting his clothing, trying to put out a small fire that started on his shoulder. Arthur kept pulling him toward the nearest exit while Hermione glared daggers at him and he started fighting more small fires.

"How is this happening?" Vulko asked. "This is supposed to be safe from this element!"

"You'll find Hermione is more than special," Arthur commented as he pulled Vulko out the door.

Vulko was nearly set aflame, but they reached the ocean in time for Arthur to pull him under while Hermione stood on the dock and glared down at the spot Vulko had disappeared from.

"It's best you stay away from Hermione for now," Arthur said to Vulko. "What happened just now was just a taste of what she could do if she really put her mind to hurting you."

"She didn't even touch me," Vulko replied warily.

"Imagine if she did mean you harm," Arthur pointed out before turning to head back. "It might be safe to never bring up training to her again. If you feel you should still train her, consider doing so further inland. The sea isn't the only place with water."

Arthur spent the rest of the summer close to Hermione, often glaring down Ron when he stuck his foot in his mouth and upset Hermione. He became wary of Hermione and more conscious of his words during that summer he spent with his siblings and Hermione's family. Arthur wasn't satisfied that Ron had permanently learned to behave around Hermione, they wouldaway at school long enough for him to unlearn everything that had been glared into him.

He continued to write Professor McGonagall about what was going on at Hogwarts and was satisfied when Hermione started matching what the professor wrote in her letters. Most of the time Hermione knew more than her professor and he wondered why the adults at Hogwarts weren't paying better attention to their pupil's knowledge.

When the Yule ball came around, Arthur wrote out a polite request to Professor Snape to please keep an eye on Hermione. He didn't trust Krum and Ronald was already his tactless, imbecilic self again. He shared a few details of Ronald with Professor Snape in his request and received a short note in reply.

_I will_.

_P. SS_

Hermione wrote the next day, telling him of how Professor Snape was being harsher toward Ron than he usually was.

Arthur sat back with a satisfied smile.

Hermione felt her body react when she was submerged into the lake for the second task. The merman carrying her off with the others who were supposed to be rescued carried her with more care than she expected.

"You're supposed to be sleeping, Princess" he said to her.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked in alarm.

"We know who you are, Princess Hermione," he replied. "We are the subjects of the Missing Kingdom. We are ruled by Chiefs because our Kings and royal families have died off long ago. You are the first of royal blood to find us. We now bow to you and support you as our Queen."

"Why me?" Hermione asked. "I'm female."

"We are not as closed-minded as the other kingdoms," he said with an amused smile.

"I'm not even an adult on land, how can you all support me as your Queen?" She asked.

"We've heard tales of your bravery, knowledge, and loyalty," he explained. "This last year alone, we have seen all three qualities in you. You called to a werewolf, putting your life at risk to save your friends. If those are not the actions of a ruler then we should have perished long ago.

"Sleep, Princess Hermione," he said softly, "Queen of the Missing Kingdom."

Hermione found her eyes drifting lower and lower until they finally closed.

She wondered what the merman's name was and thought she really must have been tired to forget her manners. She later wrote to Arthur of her vivid dream, mocking herself for thinking herself a Queen. He replied with his own amusement, but Vulko urged her to return to the merpeople before the week's end.

Hermione was surprised and highly unamused to find she hadn't dreamt at all.

When she exited the train at King's Cross, she didn't wait for her father and brother to find her. She reached out through her bond with Arthur to find them. When she found him, she hugged him tighter than a crustacean with fish caught in its claws, nearly breaking down when he hugged her back the same way.

Their father sensed something happening and hugged them both tightly before guiding them out of the station. Hermione shivered at the youngest Malfoy's gaze but determinedly kept staring straight ahead. Inwardly, she worried at his malicious stares at her family.

Arthur hugged her harder while Hermione melted into him. He was her safe harbour in a port that was overlooking the storm raging above them.

And it had only just begun.

_o.O.o_

"Arthur Curry!" Hermione growled as he pulled himself up onto the edge of the dock.

"Hermione Curry," Arthur mocked with a smirk.

"I told you I needed you to be back ten hours ago!" She snapped. "I had to rely on Vulko for helping me organise rotation shifts for the merpeople! You know they're wary of him because he still follows the old ways!"

"You think they think of me any better?" Arthur asked wryly.

"I know they do," Hermione retorted.

"Then why was Lahite glaring at me the whole time I was giving you advice last week?" He asked smartly.

"You rejected her advances," Hermione replied, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, well," he said while messing up his hair even more than it was after his swim, "no offense to her, but she's not my type."

"What is your type?" Hermione responded. "No, wait. Don't tell me. I'll just get something sarcastic in return, then I'll be left wondering if you were serious."

"You should try seawater sometime," Arthur said as he stood up. "All that freshwater is softening you up."

"I have to get back to work," Hermione digressed. "Papa needs his lunch in an hour, I already have it packed. All you'll have to do is deliver it."

"Why do you keep working for that damn Ministry?" He asked, walking beside her.

"It pays for my clothing and your hair products," Hermione responded.

"Oi!" He exclaimed as he opened the front door for her, then followed her into the main room. "I'm not the one that uses up five bottles of hair potion every morning in an effort to tame my wild curls. If you'd just embrace the sea you wouldn't have to pay an arm and a leg for that!"

"Nice try," Hermione retorted. "See you after work," she called over her shoulder before throwing in floo powder and shouting her destination into the floo.

"Eight years later and she still resists any training," Vulko murmured next to his ear. Arthur jumped and glared at the older Atlantean.

"You've gained a nasty habit of sneaking up on me," he muttered as he headed into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Have I?" Vulko asked. "Or are you just not listening for my footsteps?"

"Whatever," Arthur retorted. "What brings you to the surface today?"

"Come with me to Atlanta," Vulko said.

"You're funny," Arthur replied, deadpan.

"The people need you-"

"They have Orm," Arthur responded. "My answer is going to remain a firm no, now are you done? I have things to do, messages to answer," he said as he headed out the door, followed by Vulko.

"You're heading out to sea now," Vulko pointed out. "Why not detour for a minute or two," he suggested.

"Because lives are counting on me," Arthur said as he dived into the water and jetted off without any goodbyes.

He later celebrated his save with his dad at the local pub. Tom was proud, he had every reason to be for his son and daughter, but he also worried, especially for Arthur. It was nigh time destiny had come to kick Arthur's arse to tell him to get a move on with saving his people, because like it or not, those Atlanteans were his people, King Orm or no King Orm.

"Thanks for leaving me out tonight," Hermione said beside him. "Papa has already had enough and I see you've made some pub friends."

"Mi!" Arthur happily shouted. "Meet my sister," he said to his new friends. "No looking or touching. The last person who took liberties with her ended up in the hospital for a month," he threatened.

"_And_ that's our signal to get home," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "Say goodbye to your friends Arthur, come along papa." She pulled her dad to his feet and Tom stumbled before Arthur steadied him. Arthur pulled Tom's arm over his shoulder to guide him out of the room. Hermione was just opening the door to the truck for Arthur to settle their dad inside but Tom passed out before Arthur could.

"Perhaps I should apparate papa home instead?" Hermione suggested.

"That might be better," Arthur replied. "I'll get the truck home- Who are you?" He asked the redhaired woman standing a few yards in front of his family. He handed off Tom to Hermione with a warning glance, then turned to see her looking at Hermione with wide, sad eyes. "Get home, Hermione," He growled. "Now!"

Mera jumped back when Hermione twisted on her heel and disappeared with a loud crack into thin air. She looked up and around for Hermione, but she had completely disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Mera asked. "She looks like Queen Atlanna. She's Atlanna's daughter. What's going on?"

"Go back to Atlanta and forget about my sister," Arthur threatened. "Your problems are with me."

"Problems?" Mera replied. "Problems," she stated briskly. "King Orm is threatening war on the surface world, you have to stop him Arthur."

"That's the beauty of being a surface walker," Arthur smirked at her. "I don't have to help you or Atlanta with anything I don't want to."

"People will die!" Mera called as he climbed into the truck. "Atlanteans will be slaughtered for a hopeless cause!"

"Atlanta killed my mother!" Arthur yelled. "I can care less if you slaughter yourselves over something you consider hopeless!" He drove off, leaving her to sulk her way back into the ocean. His hands tightened over the steering wheel at the vague memories he had of his mother.

The only clear memory was of her smiling at him and Hermione with tears in her eyes while their father held them in his arms. She dived into the ocean and never came back up. Hermione cried for days and he held back because she had been crying enough for the both of them. Hermione clung tightly to her family because she was afraid of losing him or their father, or, the heavens forbid, both of them.

He rounded the road curves at a high speed, the lighthouse was in view and He could see Hermione pacing impatiently in their father's room upstairs. He never noticed the tidal wave until it was a second too late to slam on the brake pedal that broke under his foot.

"Arthur!" Hermione screamed out the window. The sea was lapping at the window frame and he could see her frightened eyes and shaking hands and she searched for him.

"Take dad and go to Harry's!" Arthur shouted back. "Go now!" He yelled as their home ominously swayed with the water. He heard her apparate as the water receded back until he was able to stand on land. The lighthouse was fine, from what he could tell from the outside, but their home would need work.

He opened the windows and doors on the ground floor to let out the remaining water. It slowly started to rise and gather into a large ball and he turned to see Mera calling the water to her, removing it from the house and back toward the ocean.

_Crack!_

"Arthur!" Hermione called as she tackled him with a hug. "What happened? Do you think there was an earthquake on the ocean floor?"

"We need to get out of the house, Mi," Arthur said as he guided her out, keeping his arm around her waist. "It's not as sound as you think."

"Hermione," Mera breathed as she looked Hermione over. "I'm Mera."

"Hello," Hermione said uncertainly.

"Please," Mera begged Hermione. "Come with me to Atlanta."

Hermione snorted while she stepped further into Arthur, "Not you too." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to check on the kitchen garden," she told Arthur. "We need to see if anything is recoverable and take clippings. I need to transfer our food storage to the lighthouse before papa comes back home. I need you to check the water tank to make sure it's not contaminated. I'll ask Harry and the Weasleys over to help us move our things over so we can strengthen the foundation and outside walls."

"I'm going to Atlanta," Arthur said to Hermione.

She stopped planning and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You're just like them down there," she said finally said with a quiet voice. "Not like up here on land where you're stronger than that man who broke the Guinness record last year. You're not invincible."

"I never thought I was," Arthur softly replied.

"I refuse to let you go!" Hermione snapped. "We have no obligation to those, those-" she glared at Mera who looked sad. She chose not to complete her sentence. "We have no obligation to them," she repeated.

"King Orm is bringing war to the surface world," Mera said.

"He's such an imbecile," Hermione snorted. "The only sea dwelling people who can cause harm to us land walkers are those with royal blood, the others are easy bait. Let him start this war he wants so much. I want to see him crushed for continuing his father's legacy and his execution of my mother," she hissed as she inched menacingly toward Mera who slowly backed away, though Hermione was nearly a head shorter. "You think you know everything about us land people, but I promise you, no one has ever scratched the surface of our deepest secret. King Orm should be afraid. Very. Afraid."

Arthur guided Hermione back to his side before looking down at her and brushing her tamed curls aside.

"You already know the cost of a full-scale war," he said to her softly. "If I can stop this before it begins-"

"You're too impulsive," Hermione glared up at him then looked away before pulling him up to her room.

Mera watched as Hermione pulled out a purple handbag and securely wrapped it around Arthur's wrist and tapped it with a stick. She stared in astonishment when it emitted a white string of light that anchored itself to Arthur and faded.

"Only you will be able to remove my handbag," Hermione explained to him. "If you take it off it will follow you wherever you go. So, unless you burn it to dust, you'll never be rid of it." She tapped one Arthur's tattoos and slowly bleeded the ink from his skin. Arthur's veins rose to the surface of his skin as he clenched his jaw, yet never uttered a single sound from the pain Mera was sure he was experiencing.

Hermione wove different threads into Arthur's ink and settled it back into the same pattern on his skin with the single difference of the ink shining gold and green when the light reflected on it just right.

"You know what to say if you need me," Hermione murmured. "If I feel you are even an inch from death, I will be at your side in a second."

"That's not fair," Arthur complained. "I wasn't able to do that when that scum tortured you!"

"It couldn't be helped," Hermione said dismissively. "This can be. Take him," she said to Mera, "but be warned that your life will be forfeit if I lose my brother."

Somehow, Mera knew Hermione's words were a promise she would keep.

"Be good for Mera," Hermione said to Arthur. "She seems nice and I'm sure she doesn't want my kind out for her head."

"Arthur might behave better if you came with," Mera said, trying to convince Hermione to go along with them.

"I have my own affairs to tend to," Hermione said dismissively. "I'm playing the wild card this time," she smirked at Arthur.

_April 1998_

Arthur's knees hit the sand.

He could see Vulko standing over him asking after his health but Arthur's jaw was clenched shut and his carotid artery pumped with his rapid heartbeat. Vulko reached out to touch Arthur's shoulder, but the terrifying scream ripping out of his chest had him pulling Arthur up and ushering him into the lighthouse.

"Hermione!" Arthur sobbed as he tried to stand, only to be knocked to his knees with another episode of pain. "GARH!"

Tom nearly had a heart attack when he came home to Arthur's screaming. It went on until the sun started setting on the horizon. Arthur melted into his pillows and waited for the next wave of pain all through the night and into morning. Tom and Vulko paced the room while watching over him until the sun was high in the sky again.

"She's alive," Arthur said hoarsely as he shakily stood up. "Hermione's safe."

"Thank God," Tom said with relief. He sank into an armchair Vulko had brought upstairs for him and was doing his best to stay awake while Arthur and Vulko planned in Atlantean.

"I'm leaving to find my sister," Arthur said to Vulko. "I need you to stay and watch over my dad while I'm gone."

"I should come with you," Vulko replied.

"No," Arthur said firmly. "You need to determine if anyone found Hermione last night. I may not have been the only one to pick up on her pain."

"You're connected," Vulko pointed out.

"Orm is too," Arthur responded. "If he felt her last night, then Hermione needs to stay in the Wizarding World. No one can find her there."

"How will you find her?" Vulko asked.

"I'm connected to my sister more than Orm," he said. "Orm lacks our full connection. Hermione said it's because he's never nurtured it and he concentrates his hate on me so he doesn't feel her."

He gathered his clothing and a few mason jars filled with Hermione's preserved soups and jams. He wrapped up a loaf of bread then headed to the garden shed to pull out the motorcycle he had been working on while his father was busy at the practice. Vulko watched and protested, but Arthur chose not to listen. He barely slung his leg over the bike before Vulko pushed a first aid kit into his chest.

"It's not much, but you never know," he said.

"Please help my dad with his lighthouse duties," Arthur said before starting up the bike and roaring away at full speed.

He spent the next week riding and searching forests before he ran out of food supplies. He'd have to make his way to the ocean to fish if he was to survive, then he thought of Hermione's merpeople and Hogwarts.

Fish weren't only in the sea, they lived in freshwater too.

Hermione mentioned the Ministry protected the Giant Squid habitat in the Black Lake, and the Giant Squid protected the merpeople in return. If a muggle were to come across the Giant Squid, they'd claim to have seen the Loch ness monster, which Hermione found ironic because her peoples' name for the Giant Squid was Nessie.

Arthur laughed as he headed to his bike again and headed toward Scotland, the home of the 'Loch ness monster'. He arrived at the muggle side of the lake and hid his bike in a cave before wondering what the merpeople would think of him. Would they know he was Hermione's older brother? Would they capture him and keep him until Hermione rescued him if she survived?

He dipped his hand into the lake and rested near a tree for nearly an hour until he noticed someone looking at him curiously from the water. They observed each other until Arthur walked into the Lake and submerged himself.

"You are the older brother of our Queen," the merman spoke. "We sense she is in great danger. It does not bode well if you are here in her place."

"I felt her too," Arthur replied. "She's fine for now, but danger still follows her. I understand your home is near Hogwarts, Hermione's school. I need to wait for Hermione near there. I have a feeling we'll see Hermione before the final stand takes place."

"Come," the merman beckoned. "You shall soothe the Kingdoms fears for our Queen."

"What's your name?" Arthur asked.

"I am Malko, Queen Hermione's Chief Advisor," he answered. "The people are waiting, Prince Arthur."

He assuaged the Kingdom's fears that they would lose their Queen. Malko mostly rolled his eyes and tried not to smile a few times, but the people seemed to be back to normal, according to Malko. Malko kept him busy with mundane matters and pointed him towards manual work when he started getting restless. The people started liking him as much as Hermione, which helped him feel close to his sister.

Every day he felt for her, waited, and searched the surface.

It was nearly a month before a great shadow passed over them and he looked up with everyone.

"It's Hermione," he breathed and shot up to the surface in time to see Hermione leap off a great dragon and free fall into the lake. He was off again, catching Hermione as she touched the bottom of the lake. He wrapped himself around Hermione while laughing at her.

"And you call me a foolhardy!"

"Arthur!" Hermione shrieked into his ear, but he held onto her instead of pulling back and refused to let her go.

"Hermione," Arthur whispered, finally taking in what was missing.

She was thinner in his arms, pale, and malnourished.

"I'm sticking to your side from here on out," he promised her.

"You can't," Hermione vehemently replied. "You remember what happened to me Fifth year. I nearly died from Dolohov's spell and if I didn't have a shield I would have. You don't have that protection."

"You didn't feel what I felt when you were tortured," Arthur responded. "I _felt_ you _dying_. My soul was tortured along with you. I would have died with too if you hadn't survived. We can either go into this together or I'm having Malko lock you down in the caves until it's all over."

"Malko wouldn't dare!" Hermione protested.

"I would," Malko replied as he swam up to them.

"We all would, my Queen," a merwoman spoke. "If it kept you safe, we would positively respond to Prince Arthur's orders."

They could hear calling for Hermione above them and Hermione looked anxious.

"You must wait until sunrise," she finally said to Arthur as she pulled out a silvery cloak from her handbag. "It's an invisibility cloak. Don't do anything rash before finding me. Malko can show you up to the castle's dock."

"If I see any fighting on the grounds tonight then I will start looking for you before sunrise," Arthur replied. He pulled Hermione into a hug again. "Be safe, Mi. You've already proven I can't live without you."

"I can't promise anything," Hermione whispered. "I love you and papa. Always."

Malko escorted him through the lake to the edge of the Dark Forest. They could hear footsteps, dancing, and raucous laughter. He paused to listen to some of the Death Eaters' morbid plans for various 'mudbloods' until a shadow flew over them and landed near the edge of the Lake.

"Snape," one woman sneered.

'_Snape_,' Arthur quietly growled. A few Death Eaters whirled and pointed their wands at the Lake before Snape stepped into the water and barked at them for being imbeciles.

It was his chance to get the one who had murdered Hermione's Headmaster, to repay him for betraying his trust.

He reached for Snape but Malko held him back and shook his head.

They were too close to the surface.

Arthur glared, but carefully swam away with him. It wasn't the time to pick a fight with the wizard yet. He would make sure Severus Snape regretted murdering later.

Malko waited with him under the boathouse while the students gathered in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. They could hear the children's frightened murmuring while teachers and Hermione planned and evacuated students.

"They're not going to get all the young ones out on time," Malko said worriedly.

"What about the centaurs?" Arthur asked. "Hermione said they find adults who hurt any foaling of any race revolting. "What if I can sneak groups to them in the forest and take them to the centaurs?"

"You'll have to watch out for the Acromantula nest," Malko warned.

"They'll have trouble getting through me," Arthur smirked.

"But they won't have trouble getting to the children," Malko pointed out.

"Got it," Arthus replied. "Watch out for the Acromantula nest. We should go find one of the centaurs."

"There has been a spy listening to the Death Eaters for the past hour, come," Malko called as the swam near the floor of the Lake and carefully surfaced near the centaur.

"We come in peace," Arthur whispered and found himself holding an arrow before it could pierce him between his eyes. "I'm Queen Hermione's brother, Arthur," he said fast as the centaur reached for another arrow.

"Yes," the centaur said quietly. "I see now."

"Let's move a further down from the Lake," Arthur said as he donned the invisibility cloak while walking more inland.

"You're not like your sister," the centaur stated curiously. "Your destiny is to unite all our worlds. You are not meant to be here."

"Yet I'm here," Arthur replied. "The children up at the castle. Most of them won't be evacuated on time. Can I bring them to you and your people?" He asked.

"We will do what we must to protect any foaling," the centaur promised.

"See you in a few minutes," Arthur said as he walked back toward the water.

"Avoid Hagrid's hut at the edge of the forest," the centaur advised. "If you come across any trouble, tell them they will have to deal with Magorian."

"Will do," Arthur responded as he submerged himself into the water. "I'm heading up to the castle," He said to Malko. "Hopefully we can have the younger students evacuated before sunrise."

"You have three hours before daylight breaks," Malko said. "I wish you luck."

"We'll need all the luck we can get," Arthur said softly before taking off toward the boathouse. He carefully made his way into the castle and found Professor McGonagall at the entrance hall, directing various students, staff, and other people who looked like they were pulled straight out of bed or walked in to find refuge in the castle.

He looked carefully for Hermione, but couldn't find her anywhere near the entrance hall.

"Is that you, Arthur?" Professor McGonagall quietly asked next to him.

He removed the cloak and she stepped back to look up at him.

"It is," he answered with a wry smile.

"I remember you were just a wee lad when we met seven years ago," she said with a small smile. "Hermione told me to box your ears for ignoring her instructions, but I think you're too big for me to stretch up all the way," she chuckled.

"Thank you," Arthur laughed. "I heard the evacuation," he said. "The centaurs agreed to protect the younger students and I've come to take them to him."

"Thank Merlin," Professor McGonagall responded while she called together a group of students. "Mister Curry is going to escort a you to safety within the forest," she said to the group. "If any one of you causes him trouble you can believe I will be allowing Filch to set up his chains," she threatened.

The young group of students gulped, looking up at them with wide eyes after Professor McGonagall's threat.

"Creevey!" McGonagall snapped, called two young men toward her but also causing a few students to jump at her whip-like voice. "You will help Miss Granger's brother in any way he needs," she warned. "He's a muggle," she said more quietly to the two young boys. "Miss Granger would be thankful if you kept close to him."

"Yes ma'am!" The oldest Creevey said determinedly.

"Good," McGonagall briskly replied. "These students are relying on you and Arthur to get them safely away from the castle."

"No offense, ma'am," one of the Creevey's said, "how can a muggle help any?"

"You'll find, Mister Creevey," Professor McGonagall spoke sharply, "that Arthur is just as extraordinary as his sister. Time to get moving!" She barked. "I want you all standing in two lines with not one toe out of line!" She warned.

"We need to be very quiet while out there," Arthur said to the children. "Not one sound! No whispering and definitely no hard breathing. Your life and the life of the people in your group will depend on your ability to do this."

They made it safely to the boathouse fifteen minutes later. Arthur and the Creevey boys loaded the children onto boats before Colin questioned the spell on how to get them to row themselves to the opposite end of the lake.

"No magic needed," Arthur said as he stepped into the water. A few merpeople lifted their heads out of the lake, causing the children to murmur before they were shushed and reminded their safety depended on their ability to stay silent. "Watch our backs," he said to the oldest Creevey as he pushed him and his brother into a boat and followed the others out onto the lake.

He could tell Colin and Dennis were teaming with questions as the boats glided through the water. It was dark and no one would be able to see them out on the lake unless they possessed a special ability. They made it safely to the opposite end of the lake where Magorian greeted them before escorting the children into the forest. McGonagall organised four more groups of twenty students after the first, letting Arthur and the Creeveys escort them to the forest safely.

It wasn't until the last group was in the middle of the Lake that they ran into trouble.

Howls pierced the air and the students started to panic when they heard something large enter the water and start noisily toward the boats.

Arthur plunged his head into the water and barked, "Faster! They're on us!"

Malko relieved him of his boat, leaving Arthur to meet a thick, grey-haired man head on.

The man grunted in pain but didn't spare a moment's thought that he might be Arthur's prey instead of Arthur being his prey.

"You should have stuck to the surface, wolf," Arthur growled.

"You think you can take me?" The wolf laughed. Two others laughed behind him and Arthur snapped their necks faster than the grey-haired wolf could blink.

"You're in my territory," Arthur said lowly. "You'll regret challenging the Prince of Atlantis."

"Atlantis is a myth," the man said as he pulled out a wand.

Arthur plucked it out of the man's fingers in a blur then grinded it to dust between his fingers.

"Isn't magic a myth?" Arthur asked before chasing after the wolf as he started swimming for land. He was playing with the wolf before killing him. He knew bloodthirst when he saw it in someone's eyes and the wolf needed to be disposed of quickly. "You think you can run from me?" Arthur laughed right behind him.

The wolf pulled out a twisted dagger and shoved it into his chest.

Arthur laughed when the blade snapped, causing the wolf to look up at him with wide, frightened eyes as he started standing.

"It doesn't feel very nice, being the prey, does it?" Arthur smirked before pulling the wolf underwater. He struggled and punched at Arthur, but Arthur merely laughed more as they reached the bottom of the lake and the wolf's face turned more red from lack of oxygen. "Enjoy the comforts of the Lost Kingdom," he said as he shoved the wolf into a cage and tightly locked it.

He reached the boats just as they reached the centaurs.

A Death Eater was waiting for them in the shadows and the kids nearly shrieked when he popped out at them from behind a tree, but quieted when Arthur appeared before them and blocked a spell heading toward the group. The Death Eater stared at him in disbelief when it bounced off his arm.

"I suggest you run," Arthur said to the wizard.

He whimpered before turning tail and screaming through the woods.

"Excuse me a moment," Arthur said to the stunned children as he bent his knees and jumped.

The shrieking stopped a moment later before a splash was heard in the lake and Arthur was standing next to the students again.

"Get a move on before more of them find you!" He quietly admonished them.

He later found Hermione duelling in the courtyard and promptly pounced on the Death Eater she was duelling.

"Hey, baby sister," Arthur greeted.

"You're surprisingly late," Hermione commented as another Death Eater quickly took the place of the last.

"Had to evacuate a few groups," Arthur commented as he side stepped a spell and quickly disposed of another Death Eater. He was quickly gaining their attention and Hermione was becoming worried that they wouldn't be able to take them all before they were both hurt.

"Greyback was found at the edge of the Black Lake before this started," Hermione said as they started fighting their way toward a tree.

"What's your brother doing here 'Mione?" Ron stupidly asked.

Hermione clenched her jaw and Arthur slipped on a piece of rubble, crushing Ron as he fell down on him.

"Oops," Arthur said without apology. "You're fine though, eh _Ronald_?"

Obviously the summer the two spent near each other brought out the worst in them.

"You cracked my ribs," Ron whimpered.

"Stop being a baby!" Harry snapped at him and pulled him up onto his feet. "You're lucky Hermione hasn't told Arthur what you tried to do down in the Chamber," he said quietly to Ron who paled.

"Heading to the Shrieking shack," Hermione said to Arthur while Harry whispered to Ron. "You brought the cloak?" She asked.

Arthur handed it to her before picking the three of them up and running in the direction Hermione pointed out to him. When they made it to the Whomping Willow, Arthur stared at it before stepping in the direction of one of its thicker branches and pulling it taut while the tree struggled to free itself from his grasp.

"Show off," Harry laughed as he ran to press a knot at the base of the tree while Arthur protected him from any branches.

The rest of the branches froze in place, allowing Arthur to slide in before Hermione so he could help her in after him. They quietly made their way up to the shack. Hermione held Arthur in place before he could go after Nagini or Voldemort after the snake attacked Professor Snape.

No matter how much Severus deserved death, Voldemort was worse. Arthur was compelled to put an end to him but Hermione reminded him that was Harry's destiny. Hermione put her effort into saving Professor Snape. She searched his various pockets while keeping her thin fingers pushed into the wizard's neck to keep him from losing so much blood.

"The teal one, Arthur, hurry," Hermione said while Ron ran his ever-thoughtless mouth.

One glare from Arthur shut the boy up and Hermione was able to finish working on Professor Snape in peace.

The professor's wounds knitted together more slowly than Hermione preferred, leaving red puckered skin behind. The professor looked up at her thankfully before struggling to sit up to clean himself of his own blood.

"We should go," Harry said to Hermione. "We still have to kill Nagini."

"Look," Professor Snape gasped before Arthur could reach for him. "Look. At. Me."

They all looked and Harry stumbled back after a few moments after looking into their former Professor's eyes.

"A-Arthur," Harry stuttered. "He's innocent."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He's innocent," Harry repeated. "We have to get him out of here before either side finds him."

"Are you crazy?" Ron shouted. "He killed Dumbledore!"

"I've had it with you," Arthur growled and lifted Ron off the ground by his shirt. "Always running your mouth and never thinking about anyone but you and yourself. If I ever see you anywhere near my sister after today, you will regret it, if you contact her you will hurt, if you hurt her emotionally or physically, I can promise you will be an inch from death when I'm through with you. Harry can speak for himself, but don't ever ask him for Hermione."

He released Ron and the red-head crumpled to the ground with a groan.

"Let's get Nagini," Harry said before Ron could open his big mouth again.

Arthur lifted Professor Snape while Hermione covered him in Harry's invisibility before he was lifted onto Arthur's shoulder. Professor Snape was safely hidden in the Headmaster's office before they made their way downstairs again to join in the fighting again, but were stopped when Nagini slithered behind a group of students and headed straight for them.

"Stop," Arthur commanded, holding out his hand. Nagini looked at him curiously while Harry and Ron stared at him with gaping mouths. "You're a wicked thing," he said quietly. "You love the blood of humans. You deserve death."

Nagini hissed as she stood up nearly taller than Arthur and struck at him, but he moved to the side and grasped her near her head and grabbed her tail when she swiped at him in an attempt to get him to release her head. He pulled her taut, causing her to scream in pain. Everyone stopped to watch Arthur take on Voldemort's snake. A few Death Eaters tried to attack him but were held off by Hermione and Harry with a few other students and members of the Order.

"You will taste your own blood before death eats you," Arthur promised as he pushed her tail into her mouth and she bit down in an attempt to inject her venom into him. She screamed as she writhed and twitched before Arthur finally ripped her head from her body and tossed it away from them.

The snake withered and dried up until it was dust.

"What happens when a horcrux bites itself?" Hermione asked.

"It dies," Harry answered as they watched Nagini's ashes float away. "Who needs a basilisk tooth when we have Arthur," Harry cheered while Hermione laughed and hugged her brother tightly.

"You dare!" Voldemort hissed. "You dare destroy what is mine!" He spat at Arthur.

"It's not like the thing didn't deserve it," Arthur shrugged. "Perhaps you should have kept her on a leash and she wouldn't have gone away."

"How dare you speak to our Lord with your filthy tongue!" A female Death Eater spat.

"There, there, Bella," the Voldemort smirked at her, which only encouraged the woman more.

Hermione stepped closer to Arthur while she shivered and Arthur spotted Harry moving closer to her on her unprotected side.

"The only one filthy here is you," Arthur grimaced. "When was the last time you bothered to clean your teeth? Or take a bath for that matter?"

A few people laughed while the female growled at him and a dark purple spell cut his arm before he could blink. She cackled and Hermione gasped before tightening the grip on her wand.

"Hurting me is one thing," Hermione hissed as she raised her wand, "but hurting my future King is another!"

"King?" Bella laughed mockingly. "She calls her brother a future King!" She cackled, but stared at Hermione in surprise as she stood in front of her with a smirk on her face.

"You messed with royalty," Hermione murmured for only her to hear. "Now you pay the price." She effortlessly blocked every spell Bellatrix could throw and Hermione only smirked wider when the woman started growing worried.

Harry was duelling a few other Death Eaters behind her, it was Voldemort's plan to tire him out before he could face him.

"My turn," Arthur said behind Hermione.

Bella cackled at the switch.

"You think you can beat me?" She laughed wildly.

"I know I can," Arthur said as he plucked her wand from her hand and grinded it to dust in his palm. "I believe I did the very same to Greyback's wand this morning in the Lake."

She stared at him, stunned, and Arthur took the advantage to punch her sternum.

She flew up through the rafters, breaking a few before coming down to land with a sickening thud as she looked off to the side with lifeless eyes.

"No one hurts my sister and gets away with it!" Arthur growled at the Death Eaters surrounding him, Hermione, and Harry while Voldemort screamed at Arthur. "Jump," he said to Hermione before grabbing the back of Harry's collar and breaking through the ceiling in the Great Hall, Hermione laughed as everyone stared up at them with no little surprise.

Arthur manoeuvred Harry onto his back as they descended and broke through the ceiling again.

"Oops," Arthur commented as they heard an ominous crunch in the rubble below them. "I think you were supposed to defeat him," he said to Harry as he kicked away the rubble to find Voldemort crushed to death.

"Voldemort's dead!" Harry shouted at the quiet wizards and witches surrounding them in stunned silence. "We've won!"

A loud roar rose up throughout the hall as Harry's cry slowly soaked into their tired minds.

"You were quite the wild card today," Hermione smiled at her brother as he lifted her up onto his shoulders to keep the crowed from crushing her along with him and Harry.

_Present Day_

Hermione was busy rearranging her family's food storage when a pale hand with long fingers reached up to readjust the glass jar she set up on the shelf. She stopped for a moment before starting again and handing Severus Snape jars for the higher shelves while she stocked the lower ones.

"Perhaps you might help me in the kitchen garden also," Hermione said to him before stepping out of the semi-dark pantry when they were done. "The water washed away most of our ripened plants, but I'm hoping to recover the roots."

"Lead the way," Professor Snape drawled.

Hermione found Mister Malfoy overlooking the destroyed garden and paused in her steps. The Malfoy family had mostly kept to themselves after the war even though Professor Snape proved they helped him in his spying. It was why he was so successful. She often visited with her professor when he offered and slowly became a friend to them, despite the Weasley's, especially Molly and Ron's, protests.

Mrs. Malfoy was hanging out clothing on the drying line with a few of the Malfoy elves helping and wringing their ears every time their Mistress reached for another article to hang up. She merely shooed them away and instructed them to find more clothing, jewellery, shoes, bedding…anything they could recover from the water damage.

"Thank you for your help," Hermione said as she came to greet Mister Malfoy.

"Severus said we were becoming ghosts, sheltered in the Manor as we were," Mister Malfoy drawled.

"I can see his point," Hermione teased. "I think I can see the ocean through your chest."

"You're hilarious," Mister Malfoy deadpanned, but his lips twitched and Hermione took that as a win.

"I was just about to see what can be recovered from the garden," Hermione said. "Perhaps you might want to work on my library, or perhaps you might be more comfortable with helping my papa decorate the lighthouse."

"Both seem interesting," Mister Malfoy replied.

"Perhaps you can save my papa from putting up those fish plaques he likes teasing me with while you're busy with either," Hermione chuckled, then gasped and held her chest.

Professor Snape and Mister Malfoy caught her before she sank to the ground. She could hear them calling to her, but she dared not answer while she concentrated on her visual connection to her brother. He was chained, no one had ever succeeded in physically tying him down. She looked where he was looking and gasped at the person standing before him.

That could only be Orm.

Their half-brother.

Her connection broke with her surprise and she cried, "He has Arthur!" She sobbed. "He's going to kill him like our mother."

"Shh," Narcissa held and rocked Hermione while Tom peeked out a window from the lighthouse before rushing outside at the commotion he heard in his yard.

Professor Snape pulled Hermione into the lighthouse and shoved a glass of water into her hand that he swiped from a helpful house elf. He guided it to her lips before she could protest and took a few sips at her dad's prompting.

"Be calm," Professor Snape murmured. "You must have a contingency plan for saving Arthur."

"It's harder to think when more is on the line than it ever was with Harry," Hermione quietly replied. "I have to go to him."

Professor Snape turned to talk with the Malfoys for a few moments while Hermione started gathering a few of her things into another handbag. He pushed Harry's cloak into her arms and looked at her pointedly.

"Potter entrusts you with that," he said. "It will come in handy at the right time."

Hermione turned to notice him slipping on his travelling cloak and stopped him.

"Professor," she started, "where I'm going, no ordinary human can survive."

He tilted his head and looked down at her.

"What makes you think I'm ordinary?" He bent and whispered into her ear. "Do you think I would not recognise Queen Atlanna? That I would not also recognise her in you, her daughter?"

Hermione gaped for the first time in her life.

"But-"

"I believe we're the only two of our kind," he said as he placed a few enchanted candles into her handbag.

"Hermione," Tom called as he entered her room carrying a familiar item in his hands.

"Arthur was supposed to take that," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. She motioned for Professor Snape to place it into her handbag while putting together some food for them.

"They'll be coming for this," Professor Snape murmured before he looked up at the Malfoys. "I believe you had better get Mister Curry to your Manor right now."

Tom was about to protest but Hermione hugged him.

"Please stay safe for us, papa," she said to him with tear-filled eyes. She watched while the Malfoys escorted him to the floo and they disappeared into the flames. The elves followed a few minutes later with some of Tom's things. Hermione thought her home quite empty and lonely for the first time in her life. Her vision slowly blurred around the edges and she grabbed Professor Snape's arm to remain steady.

Arthur was standing before Orm with a replica of the trident in her handbag, their mother's trident. She could tell Arthur's was not of a quality as superior as its original. Orm was setting him up and the imbecile had taken the bait. Orm rose above him while Arthur watched.

Hermione growled as she pulled on Professor Snape, threw the invisibility cloak over him, reached deeper into her connection with Arthur, and apparated.

"Hermione!" Arthur growled at her as he rose and found her waiting behind Orm at the top.

Orm turned and watched Hermione in bewilderment mixed with a large amount of shock.

"You imbecilic, brash-" Hermione bit her cheek as she glared at Arthur.

"Mother?" Orm asked in a quiet voice.

"Funny you should call me that," Hermione said sharply as she turned to her estranged brother. "Most of my life I wondered what I would do if I ever saw you. I tried to think of how innocent you were when your father sent my mother off to be executed, how helpless you might have felt because I remember feeling that same helplessness when my mother was forced to leave to protect my brother and me.

"I thought, surely, you could see how wrong your father was," she spat at him and he replied with a flinch. "I have never been wrong in my life and I'm sorry to say I was wrong about you! From the moment I learned you continued your father's twisted teachings, I started to dislike you. Then you attacked my friends and family and now… now I hate you! Your father killed my mother!" She shouted at him. "And by extension you have to!"

"I never-"

"I only have two words I want to say to you for the rest of my life!" Hermione shrieked at him as she pushed her invisible professor into Arthur and shouted her last two words to distract Orm. "Fuck you!"

She felt the whoosh of them being pulled away by the portkey she had woven into Arthur's tattoos and smirked at Orm when he realised Arthur had disappeared into nowhere.

Then she collapsed.

Pain ripped through her skull and she thought she might have splinched her brain when she apparated with Professor Snape in tow to her brother's side. The bright glaring lights that lit the room around her and someone lifting her into their arms while barking orders made her want to silence them all and darken the stadium with a few spells.

Hopefully Professor Snape could keep Arthur tied up until she was fit to portkey home. She felt like she might die before that happened.

She heard herself moan in pain before the darkness took over.

"Lower the lights!" A deep voice commanded when her eyes fluttered open and she whimpered before covering her head with the blankets. "Call the healers!"

She felt him place his hand over her old wound and she hissed at the pain.

"Who did this to you?" Orm asked.

Hermione peaked up from beneath the blanket and looked up past him before covering her mouth and vomiting at the side of the bed she had been placed in. She started gasping for more air while Orm slid in the bed behind her and started rubbing her back.

"Stop that," a kind voice directed. "Too much oxygen will cause you to faint again. You've exhausted yourself past your limit. I can tell by a few of our tests you were malnourished for a period of time. Tell me about that."

Hermione bit her tongue as she evened out her breathing and tried to slow her racing heart, but only succeeded in causing panic.

"The walls are too close," she sobbed and struggled to leave the bed. "Please, I don't have it. I promise we didn't steal it!" She screamed. "We found it in the forest!"

"She's having symptoms of severe trauma," the healer said worriedly. "This place is unfamiliar to her. She needs more familiar surroundings."

"Her place is in Atlanta!" Orm snapped. "These surroundings will be familiar to my sister now!"

Hermione sobbed as he gathered her into his arms before he left the room and took her into a bigger chamber. She startled him when she screamed at the top of her lungs. He nearly dropped her in surprise.

"It's a fake!" She screamed. "It's a fake! Please! I've never been to your vault!"

"Atlan," Mera murmured as she rushed toward Hermione. "What's happening?" She asked as she tried to help calm her.

"She's had a severe trauma in her life," Orm answered worriedly. "She's reacting badly to her exhaustion. Is there nothing you can do?" He asked the healer before Hermione started screaming again.

The healer numbed Hermione's neck before injecting her with some medication that helped her sleep right away.

Orm ordered a bed to brought to his sitting room immediately and Mera worried that Hermione might never escape her younger brother for a while. Arthur was probably going crazy wherever Hermione had sent him. They were all lucky Orm had spoken nothing of Hermione committing treason.

It was in Hermione's favour that she looked exactly like Queen Atlanna.

"The bed is ready," Vulko said to Orm while he continued looking down at Hermione.

Orm gently placed her on the bed and tucked her in before sitting at her side. Vulko chanced a glance with Mera. They both worried before departing Orm's sitting room to discuss what to do next while Orm was distracted by the discovery he had a sister.

He called for Hermione to be cleaned and dressed in the finest of clothing and returned to find Hermione dressed in a colour that matched her dark golden hair and wrathful eyes so different from his own.

"Bring my mother's best crown," Orm said to Vulko when he returned to find Orm once again at Hermione's side.

Atlanna's crown was cleaned and polished before Orm ceremoniously placed it on Hermione's head with such care Mera hadn't seen from Orm since they were children. They all watched it gleam while Hermione slept on peacefully.

"He called her Hermione," Orm softly said as he looked down at her with a gentle expression. "She must have been sent by the gods as my messenger."

Mera succeeded in withholding her gasp as he tenderly brushed his fingers through Hermione's hair. She quietly stepped out of the sitting room and later met Vulko in another meeting spot they had secured as a backup. He urged her to leave before Orm turned his attention back to becoming Ocean Master and bringing war to the surface. Now was the right time to help Arthur to find King Atlan's trident so he could stop the war and rescue Hermione.

"Your bracelet," Vulko said before Mera could leave. "It is King Orm's way of tracing you."

Mera checked in on Hermione again to find Orm still sitting at her side. Hermione's hair was now elaborately plaited and she was wearing another of her mother's crowns with a cream dress. The healer was standing over her, checking her vitals while running a few tests.

"Her energy levels are still lower than what is healthy," the healer said. "We have been discussing why Princess Hermione's condition hasn't improved. We believe she needs something we can't provide."

"What might that be?" Orm asked coldly.

The healer paused before carefully answering, "This is our Princess's first exposure to our environment. She is not ready to be here as long as she has. If she stays, we might lose her so soon after finding her. Princess Hermione needs air from the surface," she finished.

Mera quietly left them and Atlantis as unnoticeably as she could. Arthur proved harder to find than she expected, but a man eventually came to the Curry home to check up on it and she seized her chance to find Arthur.

"Stay where you are," the man said dangerously as he stepped behind her, keeping the long stick in his hand pointed straight at her.

"I need to find Arthur," Mera said calmly. "Hermione is in more trouble than anyone can comprehend."

"My life debt to her hasn't throbbed," the man drawled. "I don't believe you."

"I said trouble, not danger," Mera replied. "Orm believes Hermione was sent to him as a messenger by the gods."

The man was quiet as he stared into her eyes.

"Hermione has been unconscious since she saved Arthur from competing for his place as king," she explained. "Did Arthur tell you the last two words Hermione said to him before she made him disappear?"

He tightly grabbed her arm before she felt a large push against her brain and whimpered at the foreign pain. Before she could defend herself, he twisted them. She gasped as her stomach tried to escape her through her oesophagus. The man tipped a phial into her mouth and she was surprised at how quickly her stomach settled.

He submerged them in foreign water before she could protest and Arthur met them halfway toward the bottom.

"Mera," Arthur said with surprise.

"Your sister is in trouble," the man growled.

"We know she's in trouble," Arthur replied with a scowl.

"Arthur," Mera was finally able to speak after all the twisting, pulling, and unfamiliar headache. "You need to find King Atlan's trident. We need to rescue Hermione and stop the war at the same time. _We need to rescue Hermione_," she stressed again. "We can only do that when you are more powerful than Orm."

"Prince Arthur," Malko said as he swam up to him. "Shall we prepare for war?"

Mera looked Malko and the rest of his people in surprise.

"You are the people of the Missing Kingdom," she breathed.

"My sister would want to prevent that as long as possible," Arthur replied to Malko. "Severus is more knowledgeable about the recent ways of Atlantis. Please speak with him before deciding to join in Orm's war."

"We should leave immediately," Mera said to Arthur. "Orm is still distracted by the discovery of Hermione. Vulko will keep him distracted with becoming the Ocean Master if he loses interest soon."

"Please bring Queen Hermione back to us," Malko pleaded to Arthur before he could leave.

"I will do anything to bring my sister back to us," Arthur promised.

"Who's that?" A small merchild asked, pointing up at the surface.

A red beam shot down at them and the boy's small thud on the lake floor sounded louder to them than it actually was.

"Vashno!" Malko shouted, racing to lift the small child into his arms.

"You'll pay for that!" Arthur shouted as he raced up out of the water and pointed his trident at the thing looking up at him before another red beam shot out of the red eyes of his helmet. Arthur had to divert on his path down and landed on one knee. He looked up at the creature menacingly. "You must tell me your name so I know who I'll have the honour of killing," he said darkly.

"You should call me Manta. The honour of killing you will be all mine," the thing retorted. "You killed my father and I will repay you for that."

"I only kill for good reason," Arthur responded. "If I killed your father then he deserved it."

The thing yelled and rushed at him with a sword. It scraped his arm before he could comprehend that Manta actually drew blood from him.

Arthur pulled Manta down and crushed the pack on his spine into the lake rocks a few times. Manta's pack whirred and he moved to the side before another beam was released.

"Step back," Severus hissed from the lake shore.

Manta stood up, laughing at him before he shot another red beam at Severus.

"Oh, shit," Manta muttered after the beam stopped and Severus stood unruffled on the shore.

"My turn," Severus smirked, lifting his wand. "_Sectumsempra_!" He said with more aggression than Arthur realised Severus carried.

The spell sliced through Manta's helmet and armour before they could blink.

"Sh-it," Manta gasped before coughing up blood.

"Leave him," Severus said when Arthur moved to pull Manta's helmet off. "Nothing in this world can heal the injuries from that spell, only I know the counter to it. He'll die a murderer like his father. No one will miss him and no one will mourn him," Severus smirked at Manta as he coughed up more blood and tried to summon up at least some anger from his chest, but the dark-haired man standing over him was right. No one would miss or mourn him.

"Murdering freak," Severus hissed before aiming a spell at his suit that rendered it completely useless.

Arthur and Severus watched as Malko angrily tugged Manta into the water. The dying man gurgled and convulsed but neither resurfaced again.

"Vashno," Arthur said as they watched the Lake lap at the rocks. Severus's sour face and silence was all he needed in reply. "Maybe you should key yourself into whatever Hermione did to my tattoos," Arthur suggested to Severus.

Severus lifted his wand and prodded at Arthur while he twitched uncomfortably. He hummed a few times and once muttered, "Curious." He pointed at a certain spot on his chest next to his heart, causing his tattoos to bleed from his skin again, it was more uncomfortable than the first time. Severus hummed again and muttered an incantation before carefully replacing his tattoos as Hermione had done.

His ink curiously moved as if it were alive and Severus smirked in satisfaction.

"Coming?" Mera asked Arthur as she stared at his tattoos before looking up at him.

"Watch over the merpeople for Hermione," Arthur said to Severus before he set off with Mera. It was a few minutes before they reached a small village. Everyone waved at Arthur and requested his autograph along with a picture. Mera patiently waited for him to finish up but more people kept arriving. She finally pushed him through the crowd as he waved goodbye to them.

"Hermione is usually with me to hurry things along," he said to Mera before she could express how annoyed she was.

"Arthur!" A blond young man ran up to them.

"Hey, Draco," Arthur greeted. "How's my dad? He still doesn't know about Hermione, right?"

"Yes," Draco answered. "Mother and Father are keeping him sufficiently distracted."

"My dad's already getting up there in age," Arthur said. "Distraction is good for him in this case."

"Where are you two headed?" Draco asked.

"We're searching for a weapon that is powerful enough to help me defeat the person holding Hermione prisoner," Arthur answered quietly, looking around to make sure he wasn't heard.

"I need to help," Draco replied. "I need to help you bring Hermione home."

"You can help us up to a certain point," Arthur conceded. "After that we must go places that you will definitely not survive."

"We all know you and Hermione are special in some way," Draco said as he led them to an apparition point. "I'll help as long as you let me. Brace yourself," he warned Mera, then twisted on his heel. She felt her body compressing to fit inside a small tube before coming out the other end. She gasped for air and tried not to be sick again, but felt better than she had when Severus transported her to another location.

"This is one of our safe houses," Draco explained. "We can discuss anything freely here."

"How do we find King Atlan's trident?" Arthur asked Mera.

"We have to hear his last message first," she replied. "We have to use the technology of the Missing Kingdom to play the message."

"I take it the kingdom is missing for a reason," Draco said.

"It was lost because the sea retreated from the area," Mera answered. "We know where it's located." She pulled up a map where a red dot blink at them near the centre.

"We'll need a portkey and we can be there in two days," Draco said.

"That seems quick for surface people," Mera replied.

"Surface people?" Draco asked.

"We should get going if we want to get there before it gets dark," Arthur said, not answering Draco, that was Severus's place.

_¬o.O.o¬_

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she blinked away sleep and sunlight. She sighed in relief while breathing in the sea air deeply. A small smile crossed her lips before memories of standing at the top of the lighthouse with her papa and Arthur crossed her mind. She always imagined her mother standing next to them, taking in the fresh air as they all did before heading down to the kitchen to start on dinner.

"I hope that smile is for me," a low voice said.

Hermione opened her eyes to see deep blue eyes looking down at her. She looked up at the blurred man curiously before someone else called her attention.

"Princess Hermione's energy has risen to a better level for her recovery," someone spoke next to her.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, squinting her eyes at the woman. "Is it over?" Hermione asked. "I remember falling into the Black Lake. Did I hit my head on the way down?"

"Is the Black Lake the last thing you remember, Princess?" The person checking her vitals asked.

Hermione's brow furrowed at the hand over her wrist, taking her pulse.

"Where are my glasses?" Hermione asked.

"Do you normally wear glasses?" The man sitting next to her asked.

"I-I don't know," Hermione replied.

"What's your full name?" The woman asked.

"Hermione," Hermione answered. "I'm Princess Hermione…right?"

"Are you calling yourself Princess Hermione because you heard me mention her?" The woman asked.

Hermione was quiet for a moment.

"Yes," she finally answered. "No, my name _is_ Hermione, but I'm not a Princess. I don't think I am at least. I think I'd recall being related to Queen Elizabeth. I've no such memory or impression of calling her grandmama. I think my mother's is a Queen though," she said. "That feels right…maybe I am a Princess if my mother is Queen of some exotic island or country."

"What about your father?" She inquired.

"He's not a king," Hermione replied with certainty. "He loves us very much. His life revolves around us being happy."

"Who is us?"

"You're asking too many questions," Hermione said to the healer who wasn't Madame Pomfrey. "I don't even know your name."

"My name is Pacria, I'm a healer," the woman answered.

"Healer Pacria?" Hermione answered. "You don't feel familiar at all."

"Tell me about the Black Lake," Healer Pacria politely requested.

"It's near my former school," Hermione answered. "You're not like me," she said to the woman. "You call yourself a healer but you would have known how to help me if you were like me."

"What do you mean?" The man next to her asked.

Hermione squinted her eyes at him.

"Everyone knows I was tortured," Hermione answered. He inhaled sharply, she felt his grip on her hand tighten. "Or I thought everyone knew. Maybe only I knew and felt like everyone knew," she wondered. "She wanted information from me and I was able to lie," Hermione smirked at him. "I kept Harry safe."

She looked thoughtful and the healer allowed her to think before asking, "Who is Harry?"

"Harry is my surrogate brother," Hermione replied. "We were hunted." The man next to her let a growl start in his chest and Hermione startled, but patted his hand. "They named Harry Undesirable No. 1, I was No. 2."

"Did you hide from those hunting you?" Healer Pacria asked.

"Of course," Hermione replied with a roll of her eyes as if she thought the healer's question was thick. "We hid in the forest. It was a horrible year, we had to live off roots and tree bark. Sometimes we were able to catch a rabbit for stew."

"You became severely malnourished that year," the woman stated.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Madame Pomfrey said my malnourishment and torture affect my memory when I overextend myself." Her brow furrowed. "I don't think I was supposed to tell you any of that. You feel wrong."

"Tell me why you were named undesirable," the woman prodded Hermione to answer.

"My head hurts," Hermione said in reply. She pointedly looked away from the healer and the man next to her dismissed the woman. "I still need glasses," she said before the healer could leave.

They spent the next minute examining Hermione's head before the woman clicked her tongue.

"You seem to be suffering from a slight brain injury," she concluded. "If I prescribe you glasses, it may permanently ruin your eyesight if you don't need them. It's best we hold off on those for a day or two."

"Alright," Hermione pouted. She allowed the woman to tuck her back into bed.

"I'll come by in five minutes to give you some sleep medication," Healer Pacria said before leaving the room, giving Hermione no time to protest.

"Something is odd about her," she murmured. The man next to her squeezed her hand and Hermione looked up at him.

"Do I seem familiar?" He asked quietly.

"You do," Hermione gave him a soft smile. "You remind me of Draco," she said.

"Tell me about Draco," he bade her.

Hermione sighed and leaned back into her pillows before closing her eyes.

"Draco and I didn't always get along," she started. "We were enemies at the very beginning. He hated me because I was everything he was taught to abhor. My blood was dirt to him. He called me a mudblood in our second year after I proved I was better than him despite my heritage.

"Our third year of school I confronted Draco for acting up and injury he received. He caused someone or something innocent to be marked for death," she said unsure of herself. "I saved them," Hermione smiled, "but I also gave Draco a piece of my mind…and I punched him," she laughed. "We learned to tolerate each other after I punched him.

"He was forced to kill somebody our sixth year of school," Hermione said sadly. "Dumbledore. Dumbledore was our Headmaster. Draco didn't want to do it but his parents were being threatened. Voldemort-" Hermione suddenly gasped and looked scared.

"What's wrong?" The man asked.

"You can't say You-Know-Who's name," Hermione whispered, frightened. "We should leave before they come for us!"

"We're very safe here," the man said with certainty. "I assure you no danger will find us here. Please, tell me more about Draco."

"Draco," Hermione murmured as she slowly calmed when nothing happened. "Draco learned how wrong his father was about people like me. We're all the same, we feel the same things, we bleed and die no matter how pure or dirty our blood is. They were going to bring in a dementor just for him after the war, but Professor…our Potions Professor…he proved Draco was innocent. I saved our Potions Professor. V-Voldemort," she looked around in fright again, "he set his pet snake on Professor Snape." Her brow furrowed again and she looked thoughtful.

"I think Voldemort might be dead," she finally said thoughtfully.

"Tell me what you know about dementors," the man said carefully.

Hermione shuddered and pulled the blankets up around her.

"They feast on happy memories and suck out your soul when they're finished with those," she whispered with a shudder. "It's a fate worse than death and supposedly more painful than childbirth. The victims…there's nothing left behind, their bodies waste away for years. They're mindless, soulless husks."

She felt him shudder next to her.

"You look tired," she said to him just as healer Pacria entered her room again. She welcomed the sleep that was quickly overcoming her and slightly opened her eyes to find the healer gone. He was settling into bed next to her and she snuggled into his familiar body.

"Sleep," he said softly.

She welcomed the black oblivion soon after.

Vulko tried not to be too surprised to find King Orm wrapped around Hermione's smaller body upon entering the king's bedchamber. He cleared his throat and turned to look away, waiting for Orm to notice him near the doors. Orm slowly rose and covered himself with a robe.

"Matters of the kingdom cannot wait any longer," Vulko announced. He turned to find Orm pulling back his hair. "I will wait for your decisions in the meeting room." He quickly left and stopped himself from running back to drag Hermione away to safety.

Orm found him staring out at the horizon when he entered the room. Vulko seemed conflicted, but then he turned to bow, as custom called for, and Orm imagined he might have seen something that wasn't there. Perhaps he himself was the one that was conflicted.

"King Nereus," Orm greeted his guest.

"You've been busy," Nereus mentioned. "How is the Princess?"

Something about Nereus's words brushed Orm the wrong way, he could see how Vulko twitched beside him and he knew it was a signal his advisor felt the same. King Nereus had lost his wife in his younger years, for him to be expressing something close to interest in Hermione meant he might be looking for a new Queen, or someone to warm his bed.

"It's quite disappointing that we will have to move Princess Hermione to a surface location," Orm replied. "This is her first exposure to the sea, she is having problems adjusting. It is the reason we are meeting at the surface."

"This is why you haven't discovered her," Nereus gathered. "You would have felt her bond to you and your home as your brother did. Perhaps a tour of the ocean before war will help her accustom to her home."

"We don't have the time," Orm responded. "I'm reluctant to take Hermione back to Atlanta. A tour may be too much. The healers say she must spend years near the surface before she can adjust to the depth of Atlanta, short trips to our kingdom will help her gradually adjust."

"Forgive me for interrupting," Vulko said before Nereus could offer his personal assistance in helping Hermione during one of her trips.

Nereus hinted at Hermione once more in their conversation and Orm couldn't deny their trip to the Fisherman Kingdom would be short. It was expected of him to introduce her to the kingdoms and Hermione's presence might help persuade the Fisherman King to take up their cause.

Orm excused himself with the excuse that Hermione might be confused at his absence if she woke up to not find him. He felt lucky Nereus accepted his excuse without question and hastily departed. Vulko's reaction was curious, for the first time Orm questioned his trusted advisor.

Hermione seemed to be gaining back colour and life. Her cheeks were a nice pink and her lips had more plump and colour.

Hermione's hair was different from their mother's hair in a way that suggested Hermione's curls had a life of their own. It was an absurd thought, but Orm thought it meant Hermione was as full of life as her silky hair. He wondered at her personality, her like and dislikes, not including himself. He hoped bonding with Hermione helped strengthen the threads of their nearly non-existent relationship.

"Orm," Hermione's eyes slowly opened.

"You know who I am?" He asked.

"I only have one blue-eyed brother," Hermione said wryly. She slowly sat up with his help, holding onto his arm tightly while the room spun. "I must have done a number on myself," she muttered.

"You don't remember earlier?" Orm asked.

"What about earlier?" Hermione responded.

"Do you wear glasses?" He curiously enquired.

"For reading, mostly," she replied. "I don't need them for anything else."

"Tell me," he said as he escorted her toward a door with his hand placed gently under her elbow. "Have you ever been tortured?" He asked darkly.

Hermione laughed hesitantly and said, "No."

His hand slid down the top of her arm and he pulled her arm up by her wrist before she could stop him, then brushed his thumb over the letter D near her wrist.

"You are a horrible liar," he quietly growled. "We leave for the Fisherman Kingdom in ten minutes. I will send someone in to help you prepare."

"I don't need help," Hermione called as he briskly exited. She muttered to herself as she started pulling pins and ties out of her hair then looked around for a brush or comb.

Someone started combing her hair for her, startling her badly and she felt her hip jar and pop when she hit the corner of the counter in front of her.

"I am very sorry, Princess Hermione," the woman behind her said hastily.

Hermione turned and saw that the woman was about to cry, she quickly set her mind at ease. They had her hair plaited and she wore a little colour on her lips because the woman said it was all Hermione needed. Hermione tried to dismiss her when she needed to dress, but the woman, Hermione was hesitant to call her a maid, was tougher to send away than she originally thought.

She could tell the woman tried not to seem surprised at all her scars, and she mostly succeeded. When her hip was revealed the woman was horrified at the black bruise starting to form on her pale skin.

"I won't tell if you don't," Hermione said before the woman could apologise. "Let's hurry before Orm sends someone else in to speed us along."

"Right," the woman replied weakly. She slid a dress down over Hermione's head when it started to become clear Hermione could hardly lift her leg and move her hips together to slide the dress on. They finished with two minutes to spare. Hermione was finally able to dismiss the woman without any more trouble. She wondered where her wand was as she sat at the vanity and fiddled with the various cosmetics and creams organised on the table.

Orm entered a moment later with a familiar emerald handbag gifted to her by Narcissa after the war. She knew there was a spare wand in there that Professor Snape had insisted she keep close to her. She needed that wand now to dull the pain.

"Do I get to have my handbag back?" Hermione asked.

"You're not a prisoner," Orm replied as he handed it to her.

She bit her tongue to keep herself from retorting, then her cheek as she slowly stood up when he held out his elbow for her to take. He took the handbag from her and placed it on the vanity. Hermione felt exposed without her handbag. She knew she had to hide her reaction to the need to keep it near her or he would take it away again out of suspicion. She placed her hand on his elbow before her stomach plummeted to her feet.

"Is there a reason Wivna left in tears?" He inquired as he took her arm in his and frowned at how she clutched him, grasped the vanity with her other hand, and her eyes glazed over. "Hermione?" Orm called worriedly before starting to call for the healer again.

"No," Hermione stopped him as she pried open her handbag and revealed three phials. She struggled to uncork the first one while Orm watched curiously until she finally opened it and quickly swallowed the contents. He was amazed at how quickly she regained vitality and held herself more elegant and gracefully.

Hermione truly was a hidden diamond that he found he wanted to keep locked away from all others. She swallowed another phial before pulling out a stick from the handbag and tucking it up her sleeve.

"What do you want with that?" Orm asked. "It is a foolish thing to keep as a memory of the surface."

"The land is my home, Orm," she said softly as she brushed her fingertips across his cheek. He tilted his head to lean more into her palm. "Every day I wondered what it would be like to meet you. I wanted to know what you looked like, if you resembled mum as much as I do, if you inherited her love for all creatures and her penchant for adventure.

"I still don't know most of those questions I want to ask you so much," she said softly, "but I do know I inherited her sense of adventure. I've had more than enough of that in my life yet I don't know if you feel the same or if your heart pulls you to explore everything around you as mine does."

She pulled herself up to kiss his cheek and he leaned into her before he heard her continue in a whisper, "I'm sorry I lied about hating you."

"You don't?" He asked as he grasped her arms and cupped her elbows.

"You are my brother," Hermione said as she looked up at him with her golden eyes, so different from their mother's. "I suspect I've inherited an irritatingly compassionate heart from our mother, or so I've been told it's particularly irritating from a man I once saved," she laughed and stepped back to gather her handbag and secured it to her wrist. "He also told me I share a hero complex with my best friend Harry." She thought it best not to audibly include Arthur. "Which is why I have to apologise."

"Why?" Orm asked.

"Because Atlantis is on the verge of war with the land walkers," she replied as she pulled on her connection to Arthur while looking at Orm and smiling softly. "I may never again have the chance to tell you how much I love you."

Orm stood in stunned silence at the vacant spot Hermione had been standing on not a moment before he blinked. His ears rung from the loud crack that pierced the air as he recalled her soft smile and her last words.

"Guards!" He shouted.

Hermione nearly swore she could her him all the way near the Trench. She idly wondered how he would explain her disappearance without sounding like he might be losing the plot, but her current worry was flying towards her with an amused smile before he grabbed her and pulled her up into an air pocket with Mera.

Hermione coughed and tried to pull air into her lungs when they reached the shore. Arthur worriedly searched through the handbag around his wrist.

"It took longer than I expected for you to escape," he said as he pulled out different phials then looked down at Hermione worriedly as her eyes started glazing over. "Stay with me," Arthur said worriedly as he lightly slapped Hermione's cheek. "You should have given yourself proper time to recover before another round of apparating halfway across the world!" He finally found the phial he was searching for and nearly cracked the glass as he pried out the cork. "You know your body has never been the same after your torture during the war!" He hissed as colour started returning to Hermione's cheeks.

"What torture?" An unknown voice asked.

Arthur turned to see Hermione looking down at him with blue eyes and white hair before hearing Hermione gasp. Hermione and Atlanna were clinging to each other while Atlanna kissed every inch of Hermione's hair face with a wide smile. They both laughed with Arthur when he pulled both of them into his arms and lifted them off the sand.

The three of them spent a while staring at each other and memorising faces and smiles. Atlanna kissed each of her children before turning to Mera and pulling her into another hug.

"How are you alive?" Mera asked with tear filled eyes.

"Everyone assumes that being exiled to the Trench means death," Atlanna explained. "I'm one of the lucky few to survive." She turned to see Hermione and Arthur pointing at the massive whirlpool in front of them.

"I won't let you go alone," Hermione said to Arthur.

"You haven't fully recovered!" Arthur snapped. "I'm going in alone and you are going to stay here."

"I didn't come all this way just to send you to your death!" Hermione bit at him. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going with you and you won't be here to stop me!"

"Hermione must go with you," Atlanna interrupted their argument. "You both must work together for Arthur to fulfil his destiny."

"Mum has spoken," Hermione gloated.

"If I have to save your arse at least once," Arthur threatened.

"That was years ago," Hermione complained as they walked toward the whirlpool. "Stop rubbing that in my face, there was a battle going on around us!"

They turned to look at Atlanna and Mera with smirks before Arthur grabbed Hermione and jumped.

Arthur cradled Hermione protectively as they eventually rolled to a stop. There, sitting four paces away from them, was King Atlan and his trident. He started walking toward it when Hermione stopped him.

"Oi, dunderhead," she said softly as she stared behind them. "Are you so thick you haven't even bothered to check our surroundings?"

"There's nothing there," Arthur said dismissively.

"I beg to differ you arrogant arse," Hermione retorted with her wand raised.

Arthur pulled her out of the way in time to duck a large tentacle seeking to smash them.

"_You dare_," the creature hissed at them. "_You dare invade my home_?"

"Someone sounds familiar," Hermione muttered as they ducked another tentacle.

"Think we should name it Bella?" Arthur asked.

"If she throws another, '_You dare_!' at us then I think I _will_," Hermione replied.

The creature stopped attacking and they looked up at it warily.

"_You understand me_?" It asked.

"Surprisingly for me," Hermione answered, "I thought only my brother had that particular gift."

"We're sorry for invading your home," Arthur said, "but we need King Atlan's trident to stop a war."

"_You, half-breed, think you're worthy of wielding King Atlan's trident_?" Bella sneered. Hermione was determined to call the creature Bella in her mind with her snooty, murderous attitude. She looked up at Arthur and saw his lips twitch in amusement.

"No one is or ever will truly be worthy of wielding the trident of Neptune," Hermione responded.

"We wouldn't even be here if we needed the trident to stop a war," Arthur said. "My sister and I have seen too much of war in our lifetime."

"_You may both try to take the trident from King Atlan, but when you fail, I will have you for supper_," Bella promised. "_I have not eaten in centuries_."

"You said both of us," Hermione said just as Arthur stepped toward the trident then stopped and turned protectively toward Hermione. "We have only come for Arthur."

"_You shall go first_," Bella ominously chuckled.

"Harm one hair on my sister's head and you shall pay with your life," Arthur said darkly as he turned toward the creature.

"Go get the trident," Hermione said as she raised her wand. "_Bella_ is going to find out how we did away with her namesake in a second."

"_You dare challenge me_?" Bella scornfully replied.

"Again with the '_You dare_'," Hermione retorted.

"We might have to teach this bitch how to expand her vocabulary," Arthur responded.

"_You dare_!" Bella screeched at them as she raised her tentacles.

"_Protego horribilis_!" Hermione shouted with her wand raised.

The creature screamed in terrified pain as it flew back.

"Grab the trident, now!" Hermione called to Arthur as the creature picked itself up and started charging toward them with its mouth wide open in anticipation of its supper. Bella hit Hermione's shield again and nearly flew out of Atlan's throne room, she shouted in rage and raced toward Hermione unnoting of the smirk across Hermione's lips.

Atlan turned to dust behind her and Arthur successfully wielded the trident of Neptune. Bella came to a surprised stop before bowing and murmuring, "_My King_."

"Remember what I said about harming my sister?" Arthur growled.

"_I apologise, I-_"

"Thought we were weak, unworthy, lowly half-breeds?" Hermione asked as she placed her hand under Arthur's on the trident. A golden wave of light pushed Bella back and she screamed in pain. "I am not without mercy," Hermione said as she removed her hand and lifted up a wand as golden as the trident, "but I do believe in innocence being proven before guilt."

"I believe there are too many bones lying at the ends of Bella's tentacles to ever prove she is innocent in any way," Arthur declared as he raised the trident. "Therefore-"

"Therefore," Hermione interceded and pointed her wand at Bella, "you shall live the rest of your life as a pygmy goby." A golden light flashed from her wand and the creature squeaked in terror.

"_What have you done_?" Bella cried. "_I'll rip off your arms and legs before tearing off your head and eating you_!"

"Pygmy gobies only live for fifty-nine days," Arthur said while Hermione giggled at the fish spewing out threats and nibbling on her nose.

"Somehow I think the fisherman will be thankful," Hermione replied as she closed her hand around Bella and conjured a fishbowl for her. Bella swam around the bowl Hermione warded so she wouldn't escape. "I think we'll put you in papa's waiting room aquarium," she said with a smirk.

"I'll bet you're going to let _Darla_ handle her before putting her in the tank," Arthur commented.

"There's an idea," Hermione said as he put his arm around her waist. They were landing in front of Mera and Atlanna before Hermione could blink. "I wonder," Hermione said as she held up her wand. "_Accio_!" She whispered as she concentrated on the image of her wand. She waited patiently while Arthur looked around, waiting for something to fly at his head because it happened a few times before he learned to duck.

Hermione pouted after a few minutes and tried not to look too disappointed.

"I guess my wand is lost forever," Hermione said disappointedly.

"Is this a wand?" Atlanna asked as she held her hands together in front of her face with a familiar cherry coloured stick between her hands with the end pointed right between her eyes.

"It worked!" Hermione cheered as she plucked her wand from her mother's hands and grimaced when she noticed it was covered in ick.

"I think it took out a few of the Trench before reaching us," Arthur laughed while watching Hermione scrub the blood and gore off her wand.

"If we're done," Hermione said when her wand was polished, sanitised, and safely tucked into her sleeved next to her modified wand. "We have a war to stop, and I think I know where Orm will be."

"Where?" Arthur asked.

"He should be arriving to see the Fisherman King about now," Hermione replied as she transfigured her golden dress into something more practical. "Really, as if this Gryffindor didn't have enough gold," she muttered and looked up when Arthur whooshed past her and back into the ocean with Mera.

"Does Arthur always leave so rudely?" Atlanna frowned.

"Unfortunately," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "Come." She pulled out a portkey and held it out to her mother. Atlanna screamed, then laughed as they were flung up out of the ocean high into the sky before descending and landing in a lake.

"What was that!" Atlanna asked.

"Queen Hermione!" Malko called as he swam toward her and quickly bowed. "We shall call a feast to celebrate your arrival!"

"Not quite," Hermione said quickly. "I've come to gather a few of you to help me stop Arthur and Orm from killing each other."

"Arthur now wields the trident of Neptune," Severus drawled.

"Severus!" Atlanna said with surprise.

"My Queen," Severus deeply bowed and turned to Hermione. "We can do nothing but watch."

"You shall do nothing," Hermione replied. "I need you to be able to pull me out if Orm decides I'm his enemy or tries to keep me again. Not one of you will fight unless it is to get my mother or me out of reach. We will be heading into a battle so do not be surprised if we must defend ourselves."

"I shall be your shadow," Malko promised.

Hermione placed a necklace around his neck and said an incantation, a few other guards swam closer and offered to go along. Hermione handed each of them a necklace.

"These shall get you back home if we are separated," Hermione said to them. "Thank you all for helping me. Mum," Hermione said as she held out a silk rope to everyone and waited for her mother to grab hold.

"I will enjoy the story of how you became a queen, Hermione," Atlanna said as she grabbed a part of the rope, then they were flying away again.

Malko was gasping for air behind her while Arthur and Orm were fighting in front of them while the Fisherman King's men surrounded the two.

"Cousins," said the Fisherman King with surprise. "Queen Atlanna, Queen Hermione," he bowed.

"King," Hermione responded with a low curtsy, then turned to hear Arthur and Orm clashing with their tridents. Arthur was suddenly standing over Orm with Orm's silver trident in pieces at their feet. Hermione was suddenly in front of Orm. "Stop this at once!" She demanded, staring up at Arthur. The tip of his trident was touching the base of her neck and Arthur was looking down at her in surprise.

A drop of blood floated up and Arthur's eyes grew wide as he lowered his trident.

"Orm," Atlanna said as she came to stand beside them.

"Mother?" Orm breathed, surprised.

"Queen Atlanna!" Vulko gasped.

"I am dissolving Atlanta's call of war on the surface," Atlanna spoke to the congregated witnesses.

"Queen Atlanna," King Nereus said apologetically. "You have been exiled from Atlanta," he pointed out.

"As Atlanta's rightful King and heir, I reinstate Queen Atlanna of Atlantis," Arthur declared. "Her dismissal of war on the surface shall be heeded."

"Guards, please escort Prince Orm-"

"No!" Hermione interrupted Vulko. "Please," she said to Arthur, "allow Orm to come home with me. Right now, all he's done is take steps to make the ocean a better place for the kingdoms."

"You know there was damage done to the surface," Arthur said to Hermione.

"And you also know I will make sure Orm make amends for that damage," Hermione responded.

"I think Hermione's way is better for Orm then placing him among those in confinement for a time," Atlanna said to Arthur.

"You know best, mum," Arthur said, then helped Hermione up and discreetly dabbed a drop of dittany on her neck with a quiet apology. Hermione smiled in reply before hugging him and turning to her guards and Orm.

"Let's go home," she said to them and placed Orm's hand over her bracelet before activating her portkey.

Orm gripped her in surprise as they were ripped out of the ocean and rapidly winding through the air above the ocean and surface before they landed in a vast lake. Dozens of people surrounded them and started cheering when they saw Hermione and her guards appear behind them.

"War between the ocean and land has been diffused," Hermione announced.

The crowd roared.

"Tonight, we shall feast in celebration!"

A child swam up to her and wrapped her arms around Hermione before blowing a raspberry against her stomach with a giggle.

"Will the teachers of Hogwarts be joining us, Queen Hermione?" The girl asked.

"We shall see," Hermione smiled. The girl practically bobbed in excitement before swimming away.

"Queen Hermione?" Orm finally spoke.

"These are the people of the Missing Kingdom. I'm afraid they practically adopted me during my fourth year at Hogwarts." Hermione explained. "Come. I need to speak with Severus and Minerva about what's been going on here on land since your warning."

She showed him to the boathouse, trying not to be too obvious in watching him as they walked onto the dry ground. Hermione bounced up the steps with an excited laugh as she ran up the hill.

"Hurry!" She called down to Orm as she reached the top. She was practically jumping on her toes as he reached the top and looked up at the most amazing structure he had ever seen that wasn't in ruins. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" Hermione smiled. "This is where I spent six years of my life learning magic!"

"Learning magic?" Orm asked in surprise.

"Yes," Hermione answered with a wide smile. "I'm a witch," she said with an even wider smile. "Severus and I are the only two Atlanteans with the gift of wizardry." She laughed as she walked towards the castle with a spring in her step. "Come on slow poke!" She called back to him.

He quickly caught up to her as they neared the courtyard.

"Are you and Severus courting?" Orm asked.

"I think his spouses would have a problem with that," Hermione replied with a laugh.

"Hermione!" A blonde-haired woman called out to her.

"Narcissa!" Hermione called back. They met with a hug and kissed each other's cheeks before Hermione turned to Orm. "Meet my brother Orm," she said. "Orm, this is Narcissa Malfoy. We've come to invite a few of you down to the lake for a feast," she said to Narcissa.

"How lovely," Narcissa replied. "What is the feast in honour of?"

"This and that," Hermione responded. "I'm not too sure I translated Chief Malko correctly."

"You underestimate yourself," Narcissa said as they entered the entrance hall. "Minerva was worried you might miss our tea. Severus was not too reassuring," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"There was some unexpected family business," Hermione said excitedly and stopped near the Great hall. "Narcissa." She was practically bouncing on the tips of her feet. "My mother is alive!"

"Oh!" Narcissa gasped. "How wonderful, darling!" She pulled Hermione into a hug then escorted them at a faster pace to the Headmaster's office.

Hermione was pulling Orm along by the hand while Narcissa practically dragged them down the corridors. They stopped in front of a large land creature that Orm wasn't familiar with, but Hermione said, "Fairy wings," and the creature slid aside to reveal a rising staircase.

"Severus!" Hermione shouted as she threw open a heavy wooden door that banged into the stone wall. Stacks of paper floated toward the floor while a raven-haired man glowered at Hermione for her abrupt entrance. "Severus!" Hermione called again and pulled the man up out of his chair while he glared down at her murderously.

Orm was ready to pull Hermione away and challenge the man to a duel but Hermione continued speaking.

"My mother is alive, Severus," she practically yelled in his face as she pulled him into a hug that he didn't reciprocate, but instead pulled away uncomfortably and inched closer to Narcissa who looked highly amused.

"You must not abuse Severus so," a blond-haired man drawled with a small smile tugging at his lips. "It leaves Narcissa and I with bleeding ears when he rants so. Then we have to figure out something creative to shut him up."

"Do feel free to bite your tongue!" Severus snarled.

"I so did not want to hear that," Hermione cringed.

"You shouldn't have rushed in here and…" Severus cringed, "_embraced_ me," he said as if the word itself were highly offensive.

"Do get over yourself," an older woman said with amusement as she entered the room and called a name. A little green creature popped into the room with a tea service and Hermione was busy hugging the older woman as she introduced Orm. "I see we have much to talk about today," Minerva said.

"Aunt Minnie!" Arthur called as he entered the office with Atlanna and Tom right behind him.

"You must be Hermione and Arthur's mother," Minerva said as she greeted the woman.

"Meet Atlanna," Tom said to Minerva. "Atlanna, this is Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

"Papa," Hermione hugged him after he introduced Atlanna.

"Hello, dove," Tom smiled. "It feels like forever since I last saw you."

"You better not have skipped any midday meals," Hermione replied.

"I know you'll hex me if I have," Tom chuckled. "I settled for a few of your preserves for lunch."

"Good," Hermione said with a satisfied nod. "How have repairs on the house been going?" She asked him and the rest of the room.

"Draco is overseeing the last of them now," Lucius replied.

"I don't think we can thank you all enough for coming to my family's aid," Tom said to Lucius and Severus. "That tidal wave almost swept Hermione and I away. I'm happy she's safe."

"You know I can take care of myself, papa," Hermione responded. "Besides, that wave brought our family back together." She smiled at Orm and her mother. "I can only be thankful for whoever sent it."

_Four months later_

"Hermione," Arthur said as they watched Orm struggle to pull seventy pallets of bricks that he knew for a fact weighed a ton per pallet. Hermione had Orm busy with helping towns along the coast rebuild. She kept him busy until the sun set each day and had him working before the sun could chase away the midnight shadows.

"Arthur," Hermione greeted, then shouted at Orm, "Put your back into it! You know we have to get started in an hour!"

Orm grunted in reply as he slowly made his way uphill.

"Why are you torturing our brother?" Arthur curiously asked.

"You've been spending most of your time in Atlanta," Hermione snapped at him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around to see you as often," Arthur said hastily.

Hermione's face softened but there was still something bothering her.

"Has mum ever told you about familie who didn't get along and _bonded_ so they could be closer?" She asked.

"Mera told me-" Arthur suddenly growled as he glared at Orm and jumped up onto the pallets he was pulling uphill. Orm grunted and glared up at Arthur. "Brother," Arthur said with a sinister air. "I just realised we don't have a strong _bond_."

Orm looked up at him blankly before his eyes slightly widened.

_Five months later_

"What do you mean there's two?" Hermione shrieked at Madame Pomfrey.

"There's two?" Came Orm's horrified voice from the other side of the curtain.

"There's two," Madame Pomfrey confirmed as she ran diagnostics again.

"There's two!" Atlanna shouted excitedly while Tom stood stoically behind her.

Never, in all his years, would he imagine himself becoming a grandfather to his grandchildren twice. It was all a mess because Atlanteans were weird, his children were horrified, and Atlanna was happy they were all getting along despite the situation. Learning about various traditions that the people kept under the sea were enough to keep him up at night.

At least his children were _happily_ horrified, if not just plain horrified.

"Gah!" Hermione shouted as she waddled out from behind the curtain, followed by Orm on the other side of her with his own small belly.

"There's two," Orm looked about to cry but Hermione glared up at him with murder in her eyes.

"There's two," she hissed at him. "This is all your fault! I hope you know you're the one that's going to feed them at night and change their nappies!"

"There's two," Orm repeated.

"Won't Arthur be proud!" Atlanna beamed. "You must be so proud, Orm! You're both having twins!"

"Don't remind me," Hermione glared at her mother. "Where's Narcissa?" She asked. "I'll bet she still wants to adopt."

"Does she want two more?" Orm asked Hermione.

"Find your own family to pawn off your babies on!" Hermione bit out at him.

_o.O.o_

"Ah!" Hermione screamed.

"This is so exciting!" Atlanna said to Narcissa while each of them held back one of Hermione's legs. "You get to be Nanna Cissa and I'll be Grandma Lanna!"

"I. Hate. You!" Hermione screamed at Orm while banging his head with her bedpan. "This is all your fault! You should have told me we bonded!"

"That's Auntie Mi," Mera cooed from behind the curtain, having birthed a day before.

Nereus was behind the curtain with his new grandchild while Hermione screamed and eventually sobbed when a new cry was heard. He peeked around the curtain to see a small red thing laying on her chest as she cradled its blonde head.

"It's a boy!" Atlanna happily shouted as she covered her grandchild with a blanket and swaddled him.

"Her leg!" Madame Pomfrey called.

Atlanna hastily pushed the boy into Nereus's arms and rushed back to Hermione.

Hermione's golden eyes were looking up at him from the small babe's face and he softly smiled.

"Hello little one," Nereus said quietly as he leaned closer to Mera and Arthur. "Meet your Aunt Mera and Uncle Arthur."

"He's so precious," Mera said as she held her daughter next to her cousin. They both grunted before their hands escaped their blankets and reached out to grasp each other's. "Oh," Mera looked happy. "I just know they're going to be great friends!"

"Perhaps they will get married," Nereus grinned.

"None of that nonsense," Mera replied while Arthur cooed at the babies and held his nephew up when he started to fuss again.

Another cry pierced the air and Madame Pomfrey announced a girl. Arthur took his nephew to meet the new baby while Madame Pomfrey instructed Hermione on how to nurse.

_o.O.o_

It took Hermione a few months and a few odd comments from Mera to realise Nereus was _courting_ her. She dismissed Mera because Nereus was also treating Orm the same, but Mera merely smiled as if she knew a succulent secret and Hermione had to bite.

Nereus was courting her _and_ Orm.

Orm was oddly receptive of Nereus, but it took Hermione a few weeks and a talk from Narcissa and Atlanna to help Hermione realise she had feelings for Nereus…and even longer to accept that her feelings for her brother were more than just that of siblings, it helped that they weren't raised together as siblings.

There was another period of time before she could admit those feelings and realise that it wasn't uncommon between half-siblings.

After three years of courting, Hermione was holding a small, red-haired baby in her arms and smiling tiredly up at Nereus.

"Your son," she said as she handed him their child.

"At least it was one this time," Orm said as he stared down at the boy.

"I have a son," Nereus said quietly.

"One to take your place," Orm said.

Hermione rolled her eyes but kissed her daughters on their heads before sending them off to Atlanna for their bedtime story.

She would fight tooth and nail to prevent her daughters from being forced into an arranged marriage. Orm and Nereus knew that but she didn't think they knew how hard she would fight.

Several years later, when her daughters were on the cusp of becoming adults, she overheard Nereus and Orm discussing marriage arrangements with several bachelors asking for her daughters. Her husbands never knew one of her stronger hexes until she burst into the study and they found themselves groaning in pain. Hermione summarily dismissed the wide-eyed bachelors with the warning that if they didn't win her daughters' hearts and give their hearts in return, they would find themselves facing the end of her wand with the killing curse slipping off her tongue.

The unforgivables weren't outlawed in Atlanta.

She would be able to get away with it.

"I told you both my daughters would not be forced into arranged marriages," Hermione hissed at her husbands as they rolled around on the floor in pain, simultaneously trying to beat away the bat boogies she had hexed them with.

"I think," Nereus groaned and chuckled painfully. "I think they pissed themselves in their haste to get away."

Hermione's lips twitched.

"They did," Orm said with a pained laugh.

"Arthur won't be pleased you tried to arrange a marriage for Aura and Aurora," she snapped at Orm who paled and weakly swatted at a bat boogie that landed on his face, leaving him covered in green ick. "I'm not even pleased that you thought I would allow this!" She hissed at him and Nereus and turned to leave. "You're both sleeping in the sitting room for the rest of the month!"

The study doors slammed closed behind her.

"I should have remembered how fierce our wife can be," Nereus grunted.

"Wh-when do you think this will wear off?" Orm asked.

"Maybe if S-Seeley comes to check up on us," Nereus replied.

Orm paled unnaturally.

"Hermione sen-sent him to the surface," he moaned.

Hermione later headed off Seeley before he entered the study and explained to him why she had hexed his father and dad. He opened the door and his low chuckle floated through the room.

"Seeley," Nereus tried to say to his son.

"Mum explained the situation to me," Seeley said before pulling out his wand and released them from his mother's hexes. "I won't clean the boogies though," he chuckled again. "You'll have to give mum the satisfaction of walking through the throne room to get to your chambers."

Hermione felt vindicated when her husbands were still the talk of Atlanta and Xebel for the next month. The incident was forgotten about when Hermione announced her oldest son, Arthur, was taking her place as King of the merpeople with Hermione the second as his Queen. Orm still twitched at his son's namesake, but otherwise never loved him any less.

She was proud of her daughters and sons, especially when more suitable suitors stepped up asking to court her daughters. Arthur, Nereus, and Orm made sure to test them rigorously throughout their courtships until only the most dedicated and loyal remained, and Seeley was finally married to Harry's daughter Lily, his soulmate.

She was happy and loved, as well as having love in return, and now her children had the same.

Though her husbands were itching for another hexing.

Nereus and Orm escaped to the surface before Hermione found them and hexed them for putting her in the same position again.

"I better not be having twins!" Hermione yelled at them as the healer checked her.

"Didn't mum ever tell you that us wizards live longer and healthier lives?" Seeley smirked at his father and dad before closing the sitting room doors on their pale faces.

o.O.o

_So, I wrote this story the morning after I watched the movie at the cinema and it's been sitting in my UNPUB folder for ages, along with six other stories that I may never post. The only reason this story is seeing 'the light of day' is because a friend was being nosy and is now threatening me with my most embarrassing moment…and that moment is embarrassing! (I'll never tell about that moment so don't ask! Lol…) This was my first time playing around with an incest fanfic and the story is mostly unedited and I wanted to change a few things…but I have to hurry and post or I'll be deleting my Facebook just to avoid having to see my embarrassing moment posted for everyone to read!_

_I'd rather avoid that, thank you very much…_

_I hope you all enjoyed the read…or didn't…your choice completely._


	2. oOo

_This was supposed to be what Hermione's Family would have been edited into… I finally finished it after so long…_

_I am posting as a second chapter to the original story of Hermione's Family since this would have ended up being that story after editing. This story is complete… I hope someone enjoys!_

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

She knew was never meant to be born.

She knew this, her father knew it, but her brother denied it.

That simple fact did not stop her father from loving her as much as her brother, Arthur, but because her brother was a product of the deep love their father had with Atlanna, the Queen of Atlantis, he was prone to unconsciously doting upon Arthur more.

She knew her father would feel overwhelmingly guilty if she told him she knew she should have never existed, at least as his daughter, but she felt her father was able to accept her because she somewhat resembled Atlanna, though with straw coloured hair and golden eyes. She often wondered if her life would have been different if fate hadn't stepped in to make her similar to her brother's mother. Other times she wondered if Atlanna would be able to accept her if she ever returned to live by Thomas Curry's side.

She only knew she was a Granger, after her mother who couldn't raise her with another man who didn't want children, so Hermione was taken in by her father, Thomas 'Tom' Curry, when she was three months, and saved from a life with Child Services.

As she grew, odd things often happened around her that Tom accepted… because her brother was special as well. Tom encouraged his children to accept their gifts. He taught Hermione to practice what she did when she accidentally manipulated matter and caused things to float, or food to appear, or caused water pipes to break when Arthur missed the ocean one night and wasn't allowed to go down to the dock to look at the dark ocean at night.

Vulko soon appeared, at Atlanna's secret request, to train Arthur.

Tom knew Hermione wasn't like Arthur.

She was a different special, but Tom asked Vulko if he could help him ascertain the extent of Hermione's skills so he could help his daughter train herself.

When Hermione was barely five years old, Vulko was surprised, awed, and slightly scared of Hermione's skills when she showed him how she could create a blue flame from the air around them, and manipulate precipitation and humidity back into water to float around and through her flame without it being affected by the water.

There was no natural way for fire and water to coexist together, but as Vulko insisted on training Hermione along with Arthur, he saw she was more than the surface dwellers and Atlanteans together. He knew that though Hermione's human body was as weak as any surface dweller, she could be something more frightening and stronger than either of their races if she truly put her mind to it.

Hermione's size worried him, but he figured her unknown gift made up for the weaknesses nature had made her with. Vulko soon learned how protective Arthur was of his little sister, she was the smallest surface dweller Vulko had come upon during his trips to the surface. On one trip to the surface, when he had known Hermione for nearly a year, he came upon three boys sorely teasing her and almost stepped in when one boy pushed her. Arthur appeared before Vulko could blink and shoved the boy into the sandy shore where the child nearly bumped his head against a rock.

"If I ever catch you bullying my sister again, you'll have me to deal with!" Arthur threatened as his eyes glowed, scaring the boys away. "Did they hurt you, Mya?" He asked as he lifted Hermione onto her feet and brushed her down while she sniffled and tried to hold back tears. Arthur wiped her cheeks and nose with his sleeve as he hugged her while the ocean lapped at their feet.

"I should have waited like you said," Hermione murmured.

"You will tell me if Roland and his clingers bother you again, sister," Arthur said firmly before looking up at Vulko approaching them.

That day Vulko learned that Arthur shared a bond with Hermione, similar to the bond he shared with his mother and half-brother, Prince Orm. It was how King Orvax found his unwilling Queen had a child on the surface, a child who had more right to the throne of Atlantis than his own son.

Vulko could never bring himself to tell Tom or Arthur of Atlanna's execution after the discovery of Arthur. The discovery of Atlanta's rightful heir pushed King Orvax to tighten the kingdom's borders, to screen every visitor who entered so that the child who preceded his own could be found and executed on sight, therefore allowing Prince Orm to take the throne without disputes or uprisings.

King Orvax searched the surface for his wife's bastard child without success. Vulko suspected Hermione's gifts somehow protected Arthur through their childhood and into their late teenage years until King Orvax died from a wasting disease.

In the end, Atlantis's king was an embarrassment to its people.

The people again mourned for their lost queen even as Prince Orm was now given the kingdom's throne despite his unreadiness, and became King Orm at the age of eighteen.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"For she's a jolly good fellow…" Tom and Arthur sang the morning of Hermione's eleventh birthday. Hermione woke with a wide smile as she sat up to blow out the single candle on her cupcake.

"Sweets in bed, papa?" She asked.

"You know very well we only do this on birthdays and the occasional holiday, little treasure," Tom said lightly as he started brushing Hermione's curls, then plaiting her wild hair into submission while Arthur swallowed the last of Hermione's birthday cupcake before they could pay attention to him again. "Arthur!" Tom chastised.

"Mya will be getting a whole cake later." Arthur shrugged while Hermione laughed and closed her eyes when he kissed her forehead.

"Remember to brush your teeth!" Hermione called to him as he skipped out of her room.

"Yeah, yeah," Arthur called back, waving her off.

"Brush your teeth, son," Tom warned.

"Fine!"

One could hear Arthur pouting through his voice.

"You should be at the practice!" Hermione exclaimed as she hurried out of bed and threw on a robe.

Thomas Curry found he needed something to keep him busy between waiting for Atlanna to return and his duties as a lighthouse keeper. After she had left, he spent the following six years going through dental school and was hired on at their town's small practice after finishing with school and his internship. The doctor he worked with became something like a grandfather to Arthur and Hermione. They were sad he was retiring soon and leaving the practice to Tom, while also leaving the small town to travel before he settled in for the rest of his retirement.

"I took a part of the morning off to make breakfast," Tom said. "Happy Birthday, my little darling," he murmured before kissing the top of her head and stepping out of her bedroom.

"I could have made it," Hermione protested too late.

"Today is your birthday, sweetie, today Arthur and I get to spoil you instead." Tom smiled as he closed her bedroom door to allow her to get dressed.

Hermione hurriedly dressed and nearly ran downstairs, only to stop at the table piled with her favourite breakfast dishes while Arthur impatiently waited for her to hurry and eat so he could dig in. Hermione laughed as she served breakfast for herself and her father before pushing the rest toward her brother for him to finish. She had barely taken a bite of her own food when a _tap tap tap_ing at the window disturbed her and her small family.

"What's that?" Arthur asked as he stood up to open the window for the bird, an owl. "Why's an owl awake during the day?" He wondered as it flew to rest on the back of the vacant seat next to Hermione while dropping a thick parchment envelope between her plate and her milk glass.

"Hello, beautiful," Hermione murmured as she reached out to stroke the owl's feathers. "I see you've brought something," she said.

"Who is it from?" Arthur asked, knowing very well his sister didn't have any friends.

Hermione found it hard to make friends because her brilliance scared away her classmates and even some adults. No one trustworthy could have written to Hermione, or anyone known to their small family. Hermione's father and brother watched as she carefully broke the seal on her envelope and unfolded the parchment within.

"_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are please to inform you that you have bene accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. …_"

"Witchcraft and Wizardry…" Hermione repeated with a furrowed brow as she looked up at her father and brother. "Am I a witch?" She asked before knocking at their lighthouse's front door interrupted the family's revelation.

"I'll get it." Arthur was gone and back again while Hermione mused at the table with their father. "Dad, this man says he's a Professor at Hogwarts, the school from Mya's letter."

"Hello." Tom quickly stood up to shake the man's hand. "I'm Doctor Thomas Curry, Hermione's father," he introduced himself.

The man's face took on a pinched expression as he shook Tom's hand.

"I am Hogwarts Potions Professor, Master Severus Snape," the man answered.

"Am I truly a witch?" Hermione asked the man.

"That depends," the man stoically replied.

"What do you mean that depends?" Arthur impertinently asked. "Does your school often send out acceptance letters by mistake?" He scowled.

"Arthur!" Hermione admonished. "Mistakes are human, and humans cannot possibly be prevented from ever making a few throughout their life!"

She turned to Professor Snape who looked nearly sad for a moment before his face returned to its previous, blank state, but she could tell it was his eyes which spoke more than his face.

"Show him, Mya," Arthur said with no little vehemence to have his sister prove herself, "show him you're a proper witch!"

"Really, Arthur," Tom began to chastise before Arthur pushed a vase over and Hermione sharply inhaled before stopping it from hitting the floor as water leaked out. "Arthur!" Tom scolded as Hermione floated the vase back onto the counter. "You will clean up all this water, son," he ordered.

"Hermione," Arthur prompted again. "Show him." He motioned to the Professor with his chin.

Hermione sighed as she concentrated on the spilled water dripping off the counter before it slowly reversed its flow back into the vase until both the counter and floor were both dry. She breathed with slight exhaustion as she sat in her chair.

"Brava, Miss Granger," Professor Snape drawled. Hermione could tell he wanted to say more. "You will be a powerful witch if you do not learn to rely on your wand too much." He handed her a phial with clear pink liquid. "It is a restorative draught," he explained, though she could tell he loathed any explanation and began to wonder why he was a Professor. "Even I can see you have exhausted yourself by using too much wandless magic. Did you train yourself?" He curiously enquired, though Hermione thought he inquired more about any informal training rather than curiously enquiring.

Hermione looked to her father who instead answered, "I believe my daughter is special, Master Snape. I encouraged her to practice the things she caused by accident."

Hermione knew then not to speak of Vulko or her brother's other worldly special abilities.

"It was hard at first, but soon I had to learn to control my emotions and use them to make what I want happen until I didn't have to use my emotions and it just happened when I wanted it to," Hermione explained to her eventual Professor.

"I see," the wizard drawled. "I take it this means you would like to attend Hogwarts to further your education in magic."

"Only if my papa can afford such a school," Hermione demurred. "Come, Artie, let's finish up our chores cleaning up the water well, then flushing out the irrigation system for our autumn."

"Alright," Arthur agreed with a pout as they left the Professor and their father to continue their discussion in private.

"Your daughter does your family a great service, Doctor Curry," Professor Snape spoke as soon as the children closed the back door.

Tom served the Professor some tea and quiche as they sat at the table before replying to the man.

"You speak as if King George the Third were still alive and we live in the Regency era, Master Snape," said Tom.

"You will be pleased to know the Wizarding World is hardly still living in the Regency era, Doctor," Professor Snape replied, "though you will be displeased to know the pureblood families still have the fashion, manners, and principles of King George the Fourth. We live in a society secluded from the muggle world, Doctor," he explained. "Your technology does not work around magic, this includes even phone calls to home."

"Is Hogwarts a day school?" Tom asked.

"Only if you expressly write the Headmaster and explain why you would need your daughter home every night, otherwise, Hogwarts is a boarding school and you will not see Miss Granger until any school holidays and summer," he responded.

"I do not like this at all," Tom said firmly. "I will write the Headmaster and explain that Hermione needs to attend night classes for her regular schooling and cannot possibly stay at Hogwarts overnight, on any night, unless she needs to spend time at the school library to study for her Hogwarts classes."

"Is there any particular reason you wish your daughter to attend two different schools?" Asked the Professor.

"My daughter is brilliant enough to become a rocket scientist if she so wishes, Master Snape," said Tom. "She will complete the schooling any non-magical child receives and will continue onto a University if she so wishes, or she can," he waved his hand in a small circle, "attend a wizarding college if your world allows women to attend such institutions." He looked doubtful

Professor Snape sighed.

"We have apprenticeships," he began to explain. "Hogwarts is the only formal schooling witches and wizards receive in Britain and the rest of Europe. There are rumours of an institution of higher learning in Japan, but it may only be known to alumni and current students who have received an invitation to join that school."

"How does one become recognised by the school, if it does exist?" Tom enquired.

"If I could tell you, I would, sir, but not even I know their requirements," Professor Snape said with a scowl.

"Now we have the matter of payments to Hogwarts," Tom said.

"The matter will be settled once you send in your daughter's acceptance letter," the Professor replied as they continued onto wizarding economics and the political state of affairs in the wizarding world.

By the end of the Professor's visit, Tom was not sure he wanted to send his daughter off to such a school, but knew Hermione would need formal schooling for her magical gift. Master Severus Snape left with a conditional acceptance letter with the firm request that Hermione return home every evening to continue her studies. The Professor seemed reluctant for a moment as they stood before the front door which had not yet been opened.

"Allow me to return with an old friend," said the Professor. "He is a good man with a good family, though he made a bad choice a few years back."

"What sort of bad choice?" Tom asked.

The Professor cringed as he gripped his left wrist before hastily pulling his sleeve up to reveal a grey skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

Tom stepped back.

"That." He pointed. "That was hovering over my mother's home in 1980."

"It is called the Dark Mark," Snape said as he warily eyed Tom. "Who was your mother?"

"Alani Curry," Tom said a bit curtly.

The Professor agitatedly pulled his sleeve down.

"I was and will continue to be a spy for Albus Dumbledore and The Order of the Phoenix," the Professor said. "Taking this mark to serve a madman was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life. My friend has made the same mistake, but Albus Dumbledore," he scowled, "feels he only needs one pet servant. Good day, Doctor Curry." He opened the front door before Tom placed his hand on the Professor's shoulder.

"I will meet your friend," Tom responded. "I will trust you when you say he is a good man."

"Very well," Professor Snape said. "I shall send you an owl with a suggested appointment after I talk with my friend, sir."

"Good day to you too, Master Snape," Tom said as he stepped back into his home before watching as the Professor simply twisted before he was gone with a loud crack of thunder that deafened him for a minute. His ears were still ringing when his two children ran inside to investigate the source of the noise. "Hermione, you will be home every evening to finish up your non-magical education. If-"

Hermione squealed before he could continue and Arthur laughed as he lifted her to sit in the crook of his arm and twirled with her.

"You're going to magical school, baby sis!" He shouted while Hermione laughed. "My sister's a witch and she's going to magic school!" He happily shouted.

"If you would let me continue," Tom said as he cleared his throat, stopping Hermione and Arthur. "Hermione," he said softly, but decisively, "you will tell me if you become overwhelmed, and Arthur, you will let me know when Hermione tries to take up more work than she should."

"Yes, sir," Arthur and Hermione agreed before Arthur started twirling Hermione again while she happily squealed and Tom indulgently smiled at them.

That Friday evening was a second taste of the wizarding world for Hermione and her family.

Professor Snape and his friend's family were to visit for Tom's proposed dinner. Hermione gave Arthur the task of plucking some lemons and picking some ripe ginger for dinner drinks, she then set her father to making the side dishes she thought up while she attended to the main dish, a savoury roasted lamb that she managed to roast to what she felt was perfection.

"Remember your manners, Arthur," Hermione said to him as she adjusted his tie and pulled her father down to do the same for him. "Eat as papa and I normally do and later you can eat what's left as you regularly eat with just us."

"I know, Mya," Arthur said with a roll of his eyes.

A few knocks sounded at the door and Hermione stepped in that direction to open it before Tom stopped her.

"Sit next to your brother, sweetie," he said before stepping past her to wait for her to sit before opening the door. "Good evening, Master Snape," he greeted as he allowed the Professor and a family of three to step inside.

The man was elegantly dressed in a travelling cloak with dark, jacquard robes that made him seem taller than he was, and graceful. His manners were of a polite curiousness as he took in the room with the corners of his eyes while also giving Tom his full attention. The woman was as elegant as her husband with a pale blue dress that slightly shimmered with the orange glow of the fire roaring in the fireplace.

"These are my good friends and godson, Lord Lucius Malfoy, his wife, Lady Malfoy, and their son, Master Draco," Professor Snape introduced the family. "This is Doctor Thomas Curry, his son, Arthur, and daughter, Hermione."

Hermione curtsied as she was introduced and received a pleased smile in return from Lady Malfoy before Hermione's attention turned to their son.

"It is a pleasure, Doctor Curry," Lord Malfoy drawled as he shook Tom's hand. "This is my first time visiting a lighthouse," he said a bit curiously.

"With modern, non-magical, technology, my duties as a keeper became less and less than they were ten years ago. I decided to attend a dentistry school to keep myself busy," Tom explained as he motioned to the seats for everyone to sit.

"Please pardon me." Hermione stood up before everyone sat.

"Hermione?" Tom asked.

"Arthur and I wanted to surprise you and our guests, papa," Hermione said as she and Arthur stood up and headed out through their home's side door instead of the kitchen.

"What are those two up to?" Tom mused. "My son and daughter are nearly inseparable," he said to his guests just as Arthur entered again beside Hermione as she floated a serving tray in front of them with appetisers.

"Would anyone like a drink?" Hermione asked as she floated the tray around the main room.

Lord and Lady Malfoy looked surprised while their son, a boy in robes similar to his godfather, looked envious.

"You are going to be an amazing witch, Miss Curry," Lady Malfoy spoke for the first time that evening as she took a drink while her husband hummed as he tasted his.

Hermione stuttered and lightly blushed.

"It is Miss Granger, Narcissa," the Professor corrected. "The good Doctor and his son are Curry. Please excuse me for not explaining during our introductions."

"Is your daughter adopted, Doctor?" Lord Malfoy asked.

"No, Hermione is mine," Tom said with some offense before Lady Malfoy smoothed over her husband's blunder.

"Miss Granger, Mister Curry, did you make this yourselves?" She asked as she sipped at her drink again. "It is delicious. I taste ginger with honey."

"Mya did most of the magic," Arthur said a bit excitedly. "We knew we didn't have much time to surprise everyone. Hermione had me stir our pot every night while she concentrated on fermenting the ginger and honey."

"Fermenting takes time," Lord Malfoy responded as he looked to Hermione with surprise. "Do you mean you made time go faster by _willing_ it to happen?"

"Was it wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly while their son gaped at her.

"No, Miss Granger," the Professor said as he tasted his drink and hummed.

"Doctor Curry, we must talk more before the evening is through," said Lord Malfoy. "I do hope our families become good friends over time," he voiced his hope.

"We shall see," Tom replied. "I believe dinner is ready." He looked to Hermione who nodded while Tom floundered as he wondered if his guests also followed Victorian etiquette for dinner. "I apologise, Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy. If there is a proper practise you both are used to following for dinner."

Lord Malfoy relaxed for the first time since he entered the Doctor's home and nodded at his wife who escorted the children in before her while he lagged behind with Tom and Professor Snape. Hermione was already setting the table with Arthur's help by the time everyone was settled and shyly sat next Draco Malfoy, having overlooked him earlier as she took in the elder Malfoys.

"Would you like peas?" Hermione asked Draco who nodded as he took the dish from her and served himself while Hermione served Arthur and herself.

"Do you always serve your brother?" Draco asked while their parents were busy chatting about Hogwarts and the wizarding world.

Hermione was curious about their conversation, but knew she shouldn't neglect Draco Malfoy if she had a chance of finally making a friend.

"She's bossy," Arthur answered Draco for Hermione. "If you let her tell you what to do, she'll never stop mothering you."

Hermione blushed while lightly smacking her brother's arm.

"I'm not that bad," she murmured.

'_Delusional_,' Arthur mouthed to Draco who quietly laughed.

"What… what's the muggle world like?" Draco asked.

"I don't have a reference to compare both the wizarding world and the muggle world to tell you any differences," Hermione responded. "There is, of course, no magic," she said. "What primary school do you attend?"

"Primary school?" Draco asked. "There's only Hogwarts."

Hermione paused.

"What do you mean?" She inquired. "There are no other schools?"

"No," Draco answered. "Most of us learn to read and write from tutors before attending Hogwarts."

Hermione paled before she started playing with her food.

"If there is only Hogwarts… how do you all train to become doctors and nurses, or even barristers and solicitors?" She asked.

"There are apprenticeships," Draco answered.

"You train under one person for how long?" She asked.

"Four years if you learn quickly, six years if you want to learn more thoroughly and train with your Master's acquaintances," Draco explained. "Uncle Severus took on two Masters in the Dark Arts and Potions. He took six years to finish both apprenticeships."

Hermione hardly knew what the Dark Arts was, but it didn't sound pleasant. She ended up grasping Arthur's hand until the rest of the meal was over while the three children sat, unusually silent. When the adults finally remembered them, they knew something was wrong.

"Why are my children unusually quiet?" Tom mused aloud. "I do hope you two are not cooking up a prank that will leave me blue for a week again."

"Papa…" Hermione looked to him, then Professor Snape before lowering her head.

"Darling?" Tom prompted.

Hermione slowly looked up at Professor Snape.

"Are there scientist's in your world who study and build rockets?" She quietly asked him.

"A rocket?" Draco asked. "What's that?"

Hermione looked about to cry.

"I don't think I want to go to Hogwarts," she stated before the elder Malfoys, Professor Snape, and Tom burst into a hurried, but hushed conversation before Lady Malfoy broke away from the men and held out her hand to Hermione as she stood up.

"Why don't you show Draco the beacon, Arthur," Tom suggested. "It's sunset and should be lighting up about now."

"Yes, dad," Arthur said as he watched Lady Malfoy escort Hermione outside onto the side porch before leading Draco further into their home.

Hermione wished she could go with them instead of following Lady Malfoy outside. Lady Malfoy's eyes lit up when she saw their porch swing. The two of them were soon settled as they lazily swung back and forth unconsciously relaxing with the soothing motion.

"What do you want to do when you finish school?" Lady Malfoy asked.

Hermione sighed.

"I wanted to work with the Hubble telescope and discover new planets and stars," Hermione answered. "I would even like to have a chance to help build a rocket and maybe go to the moon and take samples of dust and rocks to study those, my Lady."

"Please, call me Cissa, Miss Granger," Lady Malfoy requested.

"You may call me Hermione if you feel comfortable," Hermione responded. "Only my brother calls me Mya."

Narcissa smiled at her.

"What planets have been discovered so far?" She asked.

"At least eleven new galaxies have been discovered with amazing planets," Hermione started as her eyes lit up before going into detail about the planets that she found most interesting. "There is even a planet that disappears during the day! One moment it's there and the next it's just gone! It's been proposed it should be named Gallifrey after the Doctor's home planet. The Doctor is the main character on the telly, a show called Doctor Who," she said with a more excitement before biting her lips. "Sorry for taking your time," she suddenly stopped speaking.

"It has been exciting to learn about these new planets, Hermione," Narcissa said as she patted Hermione's hand resting between them. Narcissa sighed. "I can see why you would rather stay here in the non-magical world, but why not give us a chance?" She asked. "There are many exciting things to learn at Hogwarts, even after Hogwarts. I understand your father wants you to be home each evening to finish your non-magical education."

"I don't think I should be away from home all day," Hermione said quietly. "Papa always forgets to take a lunch and Arthur will fall behind in his classes if I'm not at school to make him pay attention."

"You are in the same class as your brother?" Narcissa asked.

"I was allowed to skip ahead," Hermione replied. "I could have skipped more, but Arthur needs me."

"Arthur and your father can learn to do these things on their own, Hermione," Narcissa pointed out while watching Hermione slightly shrink.

"They can," she quietly agreed.

"Hermione," Narcissa turned toward her and took her hands. "You are a very special girl who will grow into an amazing woman, why do you feel you need to…" she paused, "… why do you feel you need to fight for a place within your own family?" She quietly asked.

Hermione's body stiffened.

"I… I was never supposed to be born," she whispered. "My father made a mistake and I was the result. When Arthur's mama returns, she won't like me because I'm not hers. I'm not fighting for a place, Cissa, I'm merely making memories before that happens. I won't make papa choose between me and her. He's been waiting for ten years for her to come back. He loves her so much and I won't allow my presence to become an issue between them."

She never noticed the tears falling down Narcissa's pale cheeks.

"I… I think I'll go see what the boys are up to," Hermione said softly as she stood up. "Maybe I will do a month at Hogwarts just to see if I like it."

"Alright," said Narcissa as she dabbed at her cheeks with a handkerchief. "Hermione," she said before Hermione could step inside. "I want to always be your friend, if you will have me."

Hermione gave her a wide smile.

"I've never had another friend before," she said. "There's Arthur, but he _has_ to be my friend because he's my brother."

"Would you like to visit the gardens at my home tomorrow afternoon?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Please!"

"I will see you tomorrow then." Narcissa smiled before she motioned for Hermione to take her leave. Lucius sat beside her as the door softly closed behind Hermione. "I want to be there for her, always," she softly said to him.

"As do I," Lucius responded. "How could that girl believe she is a mistake?" He asked. "Even I can clearly see the Doctor will fight for his daughter, whether Miss Granger tries to prevent it or not."

Narcissa sighed.

"Hermione lacks a mothering influence," she said.

"You wish to be that influence," Lucius said as he sat back. "Thomas has allowed us to become his daughter's magical guardians. The documents have been dated and signed this evening. We are now Miss Granger's godparents."

"Oh, Lucius," Narcissa said as she clasped her hands together. "You wonderful man!"

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

Nearly a full year had passed before it was time to collect Hermione and Draco's school supplies. Narcissa was excited to finally escort her two children to Diagon Alley with Lucius, Tom, and Arthur. Hermione and Arthur soon became friends with Draco and often pulled him into a few pranks they loved to pull on their parents and Professor Snape, who asked them, with a cringe, to call him Uncle.

Hermione laughed as she hugged her new Uncle Severus before skipping off while holding hands with Draco and Arthur before Severus could protest against being '_manhandled_'. She never noticed the small smile that crossed his lips before it disappeared before it could be witnessed… unfortunately, or fortunately, his smile was witnessed by Tom who chose to keep the incident to himself.

Narcissa flooed to the lighthouse early that morning to call one of her family's elves to have breakfast prepared while she quietly went upstairs to wake Hermione. Tom nodded to her over his news journal and gave her an indulgent shake of his head.

He had grown to accept Narcissa's want to mother his children, especially Hermione. He quietly laughed as he watched Narcissa sneak upstairs before Lucius joined him with Draco who was practically sleeping on his feet.

"I think I hear one of your elves starting breakfast, Draco, why don't you go see if there's chocolate milk, hmm?" He suggested.

Draco's face lit up and Tom laughed as Draco's feet flew into the kitchen.

"Chocolate milk," Lucius muttered. "Muggle's invent the strangest concoctions."

A cold glass appeared before Lucius and Tom laughed when he deeply drank and scowled at Tom before finished off his glass and requesting more just as they heard Hermione squeal upstairs.

"Mya!" Arthur worriedly called as he ran to her room. "Auntie Cissa! It's time to go to school shopping?" He asked excitedly before running downstairs without confirmation.

He was obviously just as excited as his sister and Draco.

Narcissa and Hermione joined them downstairs half an hour later. Hermione was uncomfortably adjusting a set of robes with a white travelling cloak fastened at her neck with a silver forget-me-not flower clasp. Tom and Arthur paused to watch her enter next to Narcissa.

"There's my beautiful treasure," Tom hoarsely said while Hermione beamed at him.

"Are we leaving?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"After you eat breakfast." Narcissa smiled, hiding her own excitement.

Hermione nearly ate as fast as Arthur, with more grace.

"Slow down, Hermione, before you make yourself sick and we will have to put off shopping," Tom warned.

Hermione paused before eating at her normal pace and was finished at the same time as Narcissa. Lucius smirked at his wife before helping her with her cloak.

"We will be flooing to The Leaky Cauldron," Lucius informed everyone. "I will go first to meet you all at the other end." He promptly tossed down floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

Soon everyone was stepping into Diagon Alley.

Lucius and Narcissa refused to take Hermione or Arthur shopping in Diagon Alley through their acquaintance and friendship. To see Hermione's face take in magic at work in the everyday life of a witch and wizard was amazing to her. Narcissa smiled wider at Hermione's awe before pulling her along to the bookshop, which would become Hermione's favourite business to patron.

"After this we will have you and Draco measure for your school robes," Narcissa said excitedly. "Lucius and Thomas will meet Severus at the Apothecary to pick out your ingredients for Potions class before we join them to shop for stationary. How is your quill writing coming along, Hermione?" She asked.

"I wrote a full summer essay," Hermione said. "Mrs. Herring, she will be my new Literature teacher, looked it over and complimented me on my writing. I told her I was practising my penmanship over the summer."

"You are coming along well," Narcissa said with approval as they stepped out of the bookstore before she guided the children into Madame Malkin's shop. Narcissa requested their school robes while also having Arthur measured for a birthday gift, though Arthur never suspected and merely indulged the seamstress as he was being measured. Narcissa browsed through the fabric selections while the children took turns with the two measuring tapes and seamstresses.

"Hello," a dark-haired boy greeted Hermione while Draco and Arthur tried to confuse their measuring tapes which only caused them to become agitated and adamant to measure.

Hermione laughed before turning to greet the boy.

"Hello," she said as she held out her hand. "I'm Hermione."

"I'm Harry." He shook her hand. "Is this where we are measured for school robes?" Harry asked.

"It is." Hermione smiled. "Is this your first year too?" She asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "Is someone from the school escorting you too?" He asked.

"Oh, Professor Severus Snape introduced my family to some of his friends and we are here with them," Hermione answered. "Why don't you and your escort join us?" She offered.

"That'd be nice." Harry smiled back at her. "Do you know what Hogwarts might be like?" He asked.

"Narcissa, that's Lady Malfoy, said there are four houses," Hermione explained. "There is a lot of house rivalry that goes on between houses, but it's worse with Gryffindor and Slytherin. Gryffindor calls Slytherin house evil incarnate, and Slytherin sees Gryffindor as egoistic and arrogant, even bullying, but I've seen both sides since I've known the Malfoys. Both are good houses, it's personal choices that make a person either one of those things."

"That's good advice," Harry said.

"I've bought Hogwarts, A History, at the bookshop," Hermione said. "I like the sound of Ravenclaw… it's sounds like a nice, neutral house where house politics won't pull me away from my studies and I can keep my head down without having to deal with trouble between houses."

"Mya," Arthur said as he stepped down. "Who's this?" He asked.

"This is Harry," Hermione said. "This is my brother Arthur, Harry. I hope Harry will be mine and Draco's friend at Hogwarts," she said to Arthur, "and maybe he can even be our friend as well during the summer." She turned to Harry. "My father requested I return home every evening to continue my non-magical schooling so I think I am going to have a harder time making friends at Hogwarts, but I do have Draco," she said softly.

"I'll be your friend," Harry offered. "I won't have friends either. We can even ride the train together if your friend Draco likes me enough."

"Your turn," Draco said as he approached them and looked at Harry curiously.

"Harry said he'll be our friend so we won't be alone on the train," Hermione said to Draco. "He can even be your friend when I go home in the evening, Draco."

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco held out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Harry, Harry Potter," Harry greeted in return.

"You're Harry Potter!" Draco asked with awe as he looked at Harry's forehead.

"He just said he was, Draco," Hermione responded as Narcissa approached them. "Auntie Cissa, this is Harry Potter. He agreed to be friends with Draco and I at Hogwarts and ride with us on the train."

Narcissa paused before giving Harry a beautiful smile that made him blush.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mister Potter," she greeted. "I am Lady Narcissa Malfoy. I see you are here to be measured for your school robes." She motioned to the seamstress. "Please make sure Mister Potter's robes will be billed to my account," she said to the woman. "It is to be a gift from the Malfoy family to him."

"Yes, Lady Malfoy," the Madame agreed as she started measuring Harry and Hermione while Narcissa talked to Madame Malkin before picking out a few fabrics while eying Harry.

They were soon done with the rest of Draco and Harry's robes to be delivered to Hogwarts when they arrived at school. Narcissa returned with them to the bookshop to help Harry pick out his school books and laughed when Hermione purchased a few more for herself.

Harry and Draco got along very well with Hermione ending up mothering Harry just as much as she did with Arthur and tried to do with Draco. Harry ignored Arthur's warning about Hermione being bossy and soon found himself indulging her want to fuss over him. Draco seemed slightly jealous and soon stopped protesting when Hermione did the same with him.

"Lucius, Thomas," Narcissa said to her husband and Tom when they met at the stationary shop. "This is Mister Harry Potter," she introduced the newest child to the men. Lucius's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. "Our Hermione befriended Mister Potter at Madame Malkin's. Harry, this is my husband, Lord Lucius Malfoy, and Doctor Thomas Curry, Arthur and Hermione's father."

"A pleasure, Mister Potter," Lucius said as he shook Harry's hand.

An older witch hissed and spit at Lucius's robes as she passed them with a scowl.

Lucius scowled and sighed.

"I made a mistake in my youth, Mister Potter," he said quietly. "I was lucky to escape my fate, but as you can see, this world is unforgiving towards me for that terrible choice I made." He looked towards Narcissa and Thomas. "I should go home before I ruin the rest of your shopping trip."

"Please don't, Uncle Lucius," Hermione begged him. "I know you are a good man, if you go now our trip _will_ be ruined anyway. At least we can put that witch behind us and look forward to everything else."

Lucius looked undecided.

"Your world is close minded, Lucius," Tom said to him. "That doesn't mean your friends and family are. We do have that surprise for the children after we pick up their wands," he reminded him.

"Right," Lucius replied, then nodded. "If only to see your faces when you see our surprise," he said to the children.

Hermione smiled brightly before hugging his waist.

"Parchment and quills!" She said brightly as she tugged Harry along while Draco and Arthur again leaned their heads together.

"What did Mister Malfoy do wrong?" Harry asked Hermione, who paused as she looked at the adults frowning at Arthur and Draco.

"He took the Dark Mark, Harry," she whispered. "He shouldn't like me or my family because I'm muggleborn and they are muggles, but as soon as he took the mark, he realised how wrong he was and couldn't take his choice back without he and his family being murdered. Albus Dumbledore wouldn't take him on as a spy because he already has one and doesn't want to… rock the boat, as it were, and Lucius was left to follow You-Know-Who without a way to protect his family. He's still scared sometimes that their Dark Lord will return. He's scared for his family and mine because he doesn't want to be forced to kill any one of us."

"That's a hard position to be in," Harry wisely commented.

"Uncle Lucius is truly a good man, Harry," she said softly. "I just wish the rest of the Wizarding World could see it without Narcissa or Draco paying for it." She grabbed a few rolls of parchment and gave Harry a weak smile before handing them to him and grabbing a few more before they headed back to the adults scolding Arthur and Draco. "Here you go, Draco." Hermione brightly handed him some scrolls and quills before Lucius paid for them.

"Now," Narcissa said a bit excitedly. "Wands!" She burst out as she grabbed Hermione's hand and nearly ran out of the shop with Lucius and Tom laughing after them.

It took them nearly an hour in the wand shop while Narcissa happily vibrated while Hermione was measured, again, and handed wand after wand before she finally found one that vibrated in her palm and laughed as a golden otter pup happily bounced out of her wand tip. She curiously pointed her wand at the otter to slow it down as it bounced around them, then made it slowly mature in age while Mister Ollivander watched her with lowered eyes.

"You are a powerful with, Miss Granger," said the old wizard, "I hope to see great things from you in the future."

Lucius and Narcissa shared a worried glance between themselves while Tom, Arthur, and Harry looked at Hermione's wand between themselves and Hermione allowed Harry to hold it before he had to give it back to her because, as he said, it was upset with him.

Draco was soon paired with a hawthorne wand with a unicorn hair.

"You are a good child, Mister Malfoy, and you will be an even better adult if you make the right choices," Mister Ollivander told him before looking to Harry. "Mister Potter. I sold your parents their wands…"

Harry looked at the man hopefully before Mister Ollivander became distracted with handing Harry a wand, then snatching it away. It was Harry who took the longest to find his wand, and even then, their group left the shop disturbed by what Mister Ollivander revealed to Harry.

"How about the surprise?" Tom suggested, doing his best to liven everyone up again.

"Yes!" The children enthusiastically agreed.

"Mister Potter," Lucius held Harry back from the group before they started walking again. "Harry," he said more softly. "This will not mean anything to you right now, son, but if you ever need anything, I swear on my ancestor's magic I will do my best to fulfil that need if you should request it from me. Please keep my promise in mind, Harry," he finished as they caught their group up again before a large man exited a shop.

"Look what I got, Harry!" The man's deep, loud voice shouted.

Hermione paused as she looked up… then up more and more until the giant man's beaming face looked down at her.

"I found some friends, Hagrid," Harry said as he motioned to their group.

"I-I'm Hermione Granger, sir," Hermione stuttered as she held out her hand that was smaller compared to the man's.

He delicately shook her hand between his thumb and index finger while beaming down at her.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and grounds at Hogwarts," he introduced himself.

"This is Hermione's family and friends, Hagrid," Harry began to introduce them while Hagrid frowned.

"We were just entering the shop you exited, Mister Hagrid," Lucius said to the giant. "It was been agreed between us," he smiled at Hermione and Draco, "that the children are now responsible enough to look after their own familiar."

"Tha' nice, Lord Malfoy," Hagrid said uncertainly. "I found an owl for you, Harry, Happy Birthday!"

"Is it your birthday, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Happy Birthday! Now you have to join us for special dinner for your birthday!" She looked at her father who nodded.

"Will you allow your charge to spend his birthday dinner with us, Mister Hagrid?" Tom asked. "My daughter will never forgive me if we can't celebrate with her new friend. You are, of course, invited too, sir."

"Hagrid?" Harry looked up at him, pleading.

"Of course, Harry," Hagrid agreed. "I'll jus'… wait out here until you all are done inside."

"Thank you so much, Mister Hagrid!" Hermione beamed up at him. "What's your favourite dinner, Harry?" She asked while the adults talked behind them as they entered the Menagerie.

Harry bonded with his snowy owl Hagrid had gifted him while Hermione, Draco, and Arthur looked through the shop.

'_Tasssty bird_,' a voice hissed.

"She's not food," Harry replied as he turned to look at a white, nearly silver, snake. "She's my owl. Hagrid gifted her to me for my birthday."

'_What iss thisss birthday_?' The snake asked.

"A birthday is a celebration of the day you were born," Harry explained.

'_You two feet are odd_,' the snake responded.

"I'm sure we are," Harry replied before looking at up Tom.

"Do you understand the snake, Harry?" Tom curiously asked.

"She's hungry and was scenting Hedwig, sir," Harry answered. "Then I was explaining to her what a birthday is when I told her Hedwig is my birthday gift."

"This is interesting," Tom mused. "Do you often understand what snakes say?" He asked.

"I guess I do," Harry said with a shrug.

"Papa!" Hermione called, "Can I have him, oh, please?" She begged as she held up an orange cat with a smashed in face. The cat purred while rubbing his face into Hermione's before licking her nose.

"That is a kneazle, Miss, a half-breed at that," said the shop keeper. "No one seems to want him. Goes by the name Crookshanks and nothing else."

"Hello, Crookshanks," Hermione said to the purring cat who lazily rolled onto his back in her arms. She looked up at her father who laughed.

"He's yours if you want him, sweetie," Tom agreed.

"You are coming home with me, Crookshanks!" Hermione happily exclaimed while Crookshanks purred more before closing his eyes and settling in her arms.

"Dad, look at this!" Arthur called as he pointed to a chattering kitten sitting on his shoulder, licking his hair from roots to ends, causing it to stick up. Hermione, Draco, and Harry laughed.

"I see you found someone, Arthur," Narcissa said to him. "That is a full kneazle kitten. She is already attached to you." She softly laughed.

"Would you like a cage for your owl?" The shop keeper asked Draco who was petting his new pet owl as it hooted at Hedwig and she clicked her beak at him in return.

"Maybe they'll be friends like us," Draco said to Harry.

"It seems like they already are," Harry replied as Hedwig poked her beak out between the bars of her cage to preen Draco's owl who leaned against the bars to his cage. "I think they were almost separated. That would have been sad," he said quietly.

"Maybe it was fate that made us friends so our owls can remain friends also," Draco said to Harry before Hermione and Arthur joined them.

Crookshanks stared at the kneazle and it chattered at him while the the owls hooted and closed their eyes. Crookshanks then turned to Arthur's kitten to bat her with his paw to settle her.

Harry laughed.

"Crookshanks is the leader of our little menagerie of familiars," he commented. "Draco is right, it was probably fate that brought us together as friends and allowed our pets to remain friends."

They soon left Diagon Alley with their new familiars and purchases. Lucius instructed Hagrid to floo to his manor before following after everyone as they slowly left. Lucius instructed Harry again when he seemed uncertain before Harry followed after Arthur.

"Close your eyes, Harry," Narcissa said as she placed her arm around his shoulders to guide him out of the floo chamber.

Harry felt Hermione slip her hand into his and he squeezed it, smiling when she returned the gesture. They finally stopped walking. Everyone had joined them, even Hagrid and another voice he didn't know.

"Open your eyes, Harry," Hermione said softly.

Harry opened his eyes and stepped back at the large cake settled at the centre of a table filled with every dish and sweet he could think of and even a few he never heard of or had only seen on the telly.

"Happy birthday to you," Narcissa started singing before everyone joined in while Harry tried hard not to cry.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I never had a birthday party before," Harry said to her before Hermione smothered him with a hug. He couldn't find it in himself to mind before she pulled back to give him a bright smile while Narcissa dabbed at her eyes and the men and boys tried not to look uncomfortable.

Narcissa settled Harry at the head of the table with Lucius and Hermione next to Harry before they started serving their plates. Harry was amazed that Arthur could eat so much and still look so thin. Hermione chastised her brother while Narcissa indulged Arthur by keeping his plate full, she even pushed more food on Harry since he looked too thin for her liking.

Soon, it was time for everyone to leave to rest for the train the next day. They all agreed to meet at the entrance to King's Cross before looking for their train platform. Lucius entertained them all with a few stories of his travels on the Hogwarts Express during his school days before they had to say their goodbyes again.

Hermione could hardly sleep during the night and patted the empty space next to her when Arthur appeared. He couldn't sleep either.

"I don't want to leave you," Hermione whispered to him. "A _whole_ day without you, Artie," she worried.

"Dad and I will be fine, Mya, you'll see," Arthur soothed her. "You'll be back in time to meet with Mrs. Herring for lessons."

"Yeah," Hermione murmured. "That's only two hours. I'll have to rethink my whole schedule."

Arthur sighed.

"You and your schedules, Mya," he lightly teased and Hermione quietly snickered.

Morning came quickly and Narcissa was there to again wake Hermione before fussing with her hair and helping her dress. Hermione was too tired to protest against the white dress and purple travelling cloak with another flower clasp, still a forget-me-not, but stained blue and yellow.

"Would you be mad if I were to try for Ravenclaw?" Hermione heard Draco ask as she and Narcissa approached the kitchen.

Lucius news journal rustled as he set it aside.

"While I would like it if you were in Slytherin, it would be better if you were not, Draco," he said softly. "Try for Hufflepuff if Ravenclaw is out of your reach, but please try not to be a Gryffindor." Lucius sniffed and Tom laughed.

Narcissa ushered Hermione into the kitchen with a wide smile.

"We should leave in a few minutes to meet Harry at King's Cross," Narcissa said excitedly. "I have a lovely dress Hermione helped me pick out to blend in with the muggles." She motioned to her dress while Lucius looked on approvingly as he eyed her while Hermione and Draco shivered and Tom laughed.

"Where's Arthur?" Hermione asked.

Tom sighed.

"It's the first, my treasure," he reminded her. "The first day of school."

"Right," Hermione said quietly, pushing her food around on her plate.

She had woken too late to see her brother off or to even make him breakfast.

"Eat, sweetie, or you will be hungry," Narcissa said to her. "The journey to Hogwarts is very long, you will arrive there a few minutes before sunset. Dobby packed a lunch for five." She smiled. "He's hoping you will make two more friends."

"Maybe we will," Draco replied.

"Yes," Hermione quietly agreed.

"Or maybe Hermione will eat for two since she wants to skip breakfast," Tom said pointedly to Hermione. "You will be home later today," he gently reminded her. "I know this is new and you are nervous, Hermione, but don't let your nerves prevent you from enjoying this new experience."

"Right," Hermione murmured before looking at Draco. "I have Draco, and we'll both have Harry," she said, "and Harry and Draco will have each other when I'm not there."

"Good girl." Lucius smiled.

Harry was patiently waiting for them at King's Cross.

He looked relieved to see them when Tom drove up to the entrance and Lucius helped Draco with his trunk while Narcissa fussed over Hermione, then Draco before turning to fuss over Harry.

"I hope you were not waiting too long, Harry," Narcissa said to him while Harry waved to a glowering whale of a man.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked.

"My uncle Vernon," Harry answered. "He hates me," he said brightly before answering Narcissa. "He insisted on dropping me off here at 6 to prove our platform doesn't exist.

"You will have to rest on the train, Harry," Narcissa said worriedly as she brushed his hair back. "Thankfully Dobby packed each of you a pillow and blanket if you need a rest."

"Let's get you settled in a compartment before they are all taken," Lucius said as Tom caught them up.

Hermione held tightly to her father's arm as they stepped through the wall between platforms while Lucius and Narcissa escorted Draco and Harry through, walking through the doorway between both worlds with grace. Lucius soon had them settled in a compartment at the front of the train while Narcissa fussed over Draco more before he became embarrassed.

"We need clotted cheese for dinner tonight," Hermione started listing items to her father as she planned their dinner. "And cooking wine for the lasagne sauce. We're running low on parsley, and flour for fresh bread."

"I will take care of everything, my little treasure," Tom said softly as he kneeled to hug her. "I love you, Hermione. I know you will do well in this new world." He brushed a kiss on her forehead before standing. "Don't take on too much research, sweetie, Arthur and I will see you in a bit.

"Harry," he stopped Harry from entering the train. "If you ever need me, Harry, just send an owl or call me if you are home during the holidays." He pressed his personal card into Harry's hand. "I will be there for you if you need me," he promised. "Good luck in school, son. Study, but also make fun memories."

"Yes, sir," Harry said softly as he turned to follow Hermione onto the train before Lucius stopped him.

"You can always send an owl to me also, Harry," he said quietly before the ruckus of a red-haired family interrupted them.

"Isn't Harry Potter supposed to be coming to Hogwarts this year?" A young boy asked his mother.

"Yes," the woman loudly answered. "You should be his friend, Ronald. You know he should marry our Ginny." She gave her daughter an indulgent smile, causing the girl to shyly smile.

"This is disturbing," Lucius murmured. "You should hold off on making friends for the first few days, Harry, to make sure they want to be your friend for who _you_ are and not what they expect you to be." He scowled at the family before ushering Harry onto the train. "Do good, son," he said before the train's whistle sounded and steam filled the platform.

"I expect your letters, Harry," Narcissa called to him. "Along with Draco's!" She waved as the train slowly started pulling away. She blew each of the children a kiss as she waved them off before taking her husband's arm and turning to find the red-haired woman scowling at them.

"How about I show you a bit of nonmagical London," Tom suggested, ignoring the woman and her daughter. "I think you would like Harrods Narcissa, Lucius. Perhaps you should exchange some galleons for nonmagical currency for this trip."

"No need, Thomas," Lucius said. "Narcissa and I thought you might suggest this and exchanged some currency yesterday."

"Excellent, you can help me pick out a gift for Hermione's birthday next month," Tom said while Narcissa beamed.

Nearly an hour later, both Lucius and Tom were surprised at the speed Narcissa zipped through the department with her loyal store assistant who happily packaged every item Narcissa indicated before stopping to look her husband over before pulling him into the men's department and starting over.

Tom left with an acceptable gift for Hermione and Lucius left with an empty coin purse.

Narcissa left with a wide smile and over fifty boxes filled with her purchases.

"Where to next?" She asked Tom.

Lucius groaned.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

Hermione soon had their compartment set up for Harry to peacefully take a nap when the train was steadily rolling along. Harry took up one seat as he stretched out under a soft, warm blanket with the most comfortable pillow he ever owned. He was surprised when Draco said the pillow and blanket were meant for him to keep. Hermione and Draco were soon curled up in each corner of their seat and soon napping along with Harry until a red-haired boy disturbed them.

"Is Harry Potter on the train?" He rudely asked.

"What's it to you, Weasley?" Draco responded. "Wherever Potter is, I'm sure he's not looking for brown nosing, fair-weathered friends."

"You must be a Malfoy with that snooty attitude and blond hair," Weasley sneered. "You're all evil Slytherins and your father is the most evil of you all."

"You have something, just there." Hermione motioned to Ron's nose, then pulled out a mirror Narcissa gifted her that morning. "It's a brown stain on your nose."

"Stupid girl!" Weasley grabbed her mirror and broke it against the window frame when he tossed it in that direction.

"You apologise to her, _now_!" Draco hissed as he pointed his wand at Weasley. Harry was suddenly standing with Draco while Hermione hugged her pillow. "That was a goblin made mirror. I hope your parents have enough to pay for your damages because my mother will hear about how you ruined her gift to Hermione!"

Weasley reddened before his eyes widened as Harry pulled his hair back to show his scar to the boy.

"I guess you found me, Weasley," Harry said softly. "Thought I wouldn't want to ever be _your_ friend. I don't like bullies and you have disrespected both my friends and along with wrecking Hermione's personal belongings. Leave now or you won't like this curse I learned over the summer."

Weasley squeaked before stepping back and slammed their compartment door closed.

Draco snorted as he sat next to Hermione while Harry carefully gathered the pieces of Hermione's broken pocket mirror.

"Here you go, Hera," he said softly as he finished placing the pieces into a soft pouch before handing it to her.

Hermione suddenly smiled as she accepted the bag.

"I like it, my new nickname," she said, "but only you and Draco are allowed to call me that."

"How about some exploding snap?" Draco suggested as he pulled a new deck of cards out of his travelling bag.

"Weasley was so close-minded," Harry said as Draco started dealing out cards. "Even I can see that not all Slytherins are evil."

Hermione beamed at Harry.

"What house are you aiming for, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Any houses that doesn't have Weasley in it," said Harry. "I really don't like bullies." He scowled at the cards in his hand.

"Then you'll want to avoid Gryffindor. All the Weasleys end up in that house," Draco replied.

"What house do you want?" Harry asked.

"My father and I agreed I should aim for Ravenclaw," Draco said.

"I want to try for Ravenclaw too," said Hermione. "After meeting Weasley, I don't want to be anywhere near him," she said more quietly.

"Let's all try for Ravenclaw," Harry suggested.

"Yes!" The other two agreed.

The soon had their lunch, played a few more games, then dressed in their robes for Hogwarts. Hermione was nervous as they train started slowing.

"We will all still be friends even if we end up in different houses, right?" She worriedly asked.

"I promised I will always be your friend despite what house we may end up in," Harry solemnly promised.

"I promise I will always be your friend and godbrother, Hera," Draco said as he lifted his nose. "Malfoys always keep their promises."

"I think Potters do too," Harry said. "But if they don't, this one does."

"I'm thankful and grateful I met you both," Hermione said quietly as the train pulled to a stop. She pecked both their cheeks before walking out of the compartment, leaving both boys blushing behind her.

After a slow trip across a large lake and a long trek up to Hogwarts castle, they finally made it inside and could smell the foods at the feast just outside the doors to the Great Hall. Everyone nervously and impatiently waited for their sorting to begin while wild rumours passed around of what sorts of tests they might face.

"I never studied for this test!" Hermione worried.

Weasley scoffed at her somewhere behind them and called her a know-it-all.

"I'd hold your tongue, Weasley," Draco threatened. "Or else everyone will know how you bullied Hermione on the train and ruined her personal property."

"Attention!" A professor called.

Draco's head whipped around to the Professor standing right in front of him while Weasley paled and tried to fade into the parting crowd of students.

"I see there's another Weasley with a penchant for troublemaking," the Professor pursed her lips, "and not the kind of troublemaking that would put a smile on your face. Congratulations, Mister Weasley, you have the first detention of the year tomorrow evening _and_ you have lost whatever house you will be sorted into ten points."

A few students hissed at Weasley before the Professor cleared her throat.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall," she introduced herself. "I am the Transfiguration Professor here at Hogwarts, the Gryffindor Head of House, and the Deputy Headmistress." She went on to explain the house system to them before Harry's stomach growled and Hermione patted his arm in commiseration. The Professor softly laughed before leading them into the Great Hall to be sorted.

Hermione tightly held onto Draco and Harry's hands as they stepped into the Great Hall where everyone watched their entrance. She could feel her magic rising to the surface and worked on clearing her mind while the Headmaster's eyebrows lifted as he stared at her. She looked to Severus who nodded and sipped on his drink before Professor McGonagall started calling out names before reaching Hermione's.

She nervously made her way up to the stool and gave her Professor a nervous smile before turning to sit before the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

'_I hope no one had lice_,' was Hermione's first thought. She could hear deep ringing laughter in her head before pushing down her surprise.

'_Interesting_,' a voice spoke. '_I am charmed to repel pesky bugs, Miss Granger, not to worry your wildly curly head about catching lice_.'

'_Are you also charmed to repel head fungus? Sweat? Stray hairs?_' Hermione asked.

'_I can see you would do well in Ravenclaw_,' the voice said with amusement.

'_Alright_,' Hermione agreed.

'_You are not arguing with my choice_,' the voice mused.

'_Because I will still have my friends wherever you choose to put me,_' Hermione answered. '_I think you should hurry now, everyone is watching and I have to go home soon to meet with my tutor_.'

'_Very well, Miss Granger_,' said the hat. '_You were amusing to talk to, but I will sort you into _Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered and Hermione smiled as she headed in that direction, but stopped to whisper to Harry and Draco.

"It talks!" She said hurriedly. "I think it takes our choices into consideration before sorting us." She hurried to the Ravenclaw table to sit while Professor McGonagall loudly clicked her tongue at her.

A few more names were called before every body in the Great Hall stopped breathing when Harry's name was announced. Harry shyly walked toward the stool while Hermione and the rest of the Great Hall impatiently waited as Harry's brow furrowed deeper until he looked as though he was scowling.

"Ravenclaw," said the hat in a tired voice, surprising everyone in the Great Hall before the Ravenclaw table burst into loud cheers.

Professor McGonagall called for them to be quiet before the Headmaster had to settle everyone with a roar of, "Silence!"

"If I may now continue," Professor McGonagall said curtly. "Draco Malfoy."

Draco took nearly as long as Harry as he sat on the stool.

"They're arguing," Harry whispered to Hermione. "I had to argue too. Hopefully Draco will be sorted here like I was."

They were patient until the hat spoke, "Mister Malfoy makes a convincing argument." The announcement stunned everyone as much as Harry's sorting before low murmurs broke out over the crows. "Better be Ravenclaw." Draco's sorting was almost missed before the Ravenclaws clapped, confused, while Draco smugly made his way to the table to join Hermione and Harry.

"We did it," Draco said before softly chuckling. "I nearly made Slytherin instead," he said softly.

"No matter what Weasley says, not all Slytherins are evil, Draco," Hermione said to him, knowing he was thinking of his parents and how his father was treated outside of Hogwarts.

"Ronald Weasley," Professor McGonagall called, distracting their hushed conversation.

"Slytherin!" The hat called.

Weasley ripped the hat off his head.

"All Slytherins are evil, stupid hat! I'm not evil!" He stomped on the hat as he shouted.

"Mister Weasley, in addition to the ten points previous taken before your sorting, you have now lost your house fifty more!" Professor McGonagall declared. "And detention for a full month with your Head of House!" She looked to Severus who nodded at her.

"I don't feel sorry for Weasley at all," Harry said to Hermione and Draco.

"Shut up, Potter!" Weasley yelled as he approached Harry. "You were supposed to be _my_ friend and fall in love with _my_ sister, not some stuck up know-it-all you met on the train!"

"You are delusional, Weasley," Harry replied as everyone listened to Weasley ranting at Harry.

The boy would never survive Hogwarts and Harry couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry at all as he watched Professor Snape escort Weasley out of the Great Hall while the boy spewed more of his hateful opinions about Slytherins.

Hermione shook her head at their shrinking forms before the Headmaster called for dinner to be served. She filled several plates of food and packed them into her travelling bag Draco had given her and Harry before serving herself.

"My papa and Arthur are going to be hungry when I get home," Hermione explained to her friends.

Life continued on at Hogwarts, Hermione, Draco, and Harry were the closest group of friends in their House and year. A few Ravenclaws were envious that Hermione's father insisted on her muggle education and returned home every evening except one day out of the week which she mostly spent in the library and common room quietly chatting with Draco and Harry.

On Halloween she was allowed to stay later, but Weasley had insulted her in the corridors when Harry and Draco weren't around and she chose to go home instead of joining her House and friends at the feast that evening. The next morning, she learned the Headmaster was arguing with the Ministry because Weasley's bullying led to a girl's death. The girl, Sally-Anne Perks, had been a Slytherin. Weasley had insulted and belittled her and her family until she ran off crying to a bathroom in the dungeons. A troll had somehow gotten into the castle and came across Miss Perks.

"Her father works with the ICW and is an ambassador and friend with many Ministries around the world," Draco confided to Hermione and Harry. "They are all watching Dumbledore, even his position with the International Confederation of Wizards is on shaky ground since he is adamant in defending Weasley and trying to prevent him from having his wand snapped. It's already a given that he will be expelled, _all_ Slytherin families and a few others have put their support behind Lord Perks," he said meaningfully, meaning his parents were also behind the families.

By the end of the day, Weasley even lost his wand and Dumbledore lost his position on the ICW with most of the influential families pushing their influence towards Weasley's punishment and consequently opened the world's eyes to see Dumbledore's abuse of power and lack of discipline withing Hogwarts. Dumbledore was relegated to sitting on his family's seat within the Wizengamot in Britain, no longer the Chief Warlock, instead, that position went to Amelia Bones before the current Minister of Magic could place his own person on the seat which angered the Minister's Undersecretary.

As the days passed, Hermione saw how the rest of the Weasleys at school kept their heads lowered in shame and was angered that the rest of the school and world could think they were secretly the same as their brother.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked as Hermione stood up, followed by Harry who looked confused.

"The rest of the Weasleys aren't like Ronald Weasley, Draco," Hermione said to him as she pulled him up from their lunch table before marching over to the Gryffindor table with Draco and Harry following after her and ignoring Draco's protest that Weasleys and Malfoys didn't get along. "Mind if we sit with you?" Hermione asked the two Weasley twins.

"Uh, are you sure?" One twin asked.

"You're George, right?" Hermione asked as she sat beside him. "I'm Hermione Granger, but you probably knew that, and you probably know Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter too," she said as she pulled the boys to sit down in the space the rest of Gryffindor house left between them and the three Weasleys.

"I'm Percy Weasley," the older Weasley said as he offered Hermione his hand to shake. "Malfoy, Potter," he greeted them equally with no outward dislike for Draco.

Draco relaxed and soon, their group of three became a group of five, and even sometimes six when Percy's house became too much for him. Draco and Harry even found ways to sneak Percy into the Ravenclaw common room when he needed a quiet place to study.

It was nearing the end of the year when Hermione suspicions grew about something being wrong with Harry, as he was always rubbing his scar and suffering migraines and headaches.

"Is it another headache?" Hermione whispered as she looked up from her potions essay in their study hall.

"Yeah," Harry waved her off.

Hermione noticed he had started rubbing his forehead when Professor Quirrell had entered the room to mind the students with Professor Snape.

"It happens whenever Professor Quirrell is close by," Hermione mused aloud.

"What?" Harry asked as Draco looked up.

"You always leave his class with a migraine, Harry," Hermione pointed out.

"That's true," Draco responded. "And Quirrell is always watching Harry and Uncle Severus for some reason."

"Having trouble?" Professor Snape drawled behind them.

"A little," Hermione spoke up. "I'm sorry if we're disturbing the rest of the students."

"You are," Professor Snape said shortly before sneaking up on two students who were snickering a little too loudly.

"You're right," Harry whispered a minute later when their two Professors were on opposite ends of the study hall.

"Have you noticed that Uncle Severus is always trying to keep an eye on Quirrell as much as Quirrell keeps an eye on him?" Draco asked. "There's something wrong there."

"There is," Harry realised. "God!" He gasped as he abruptly gathered his parchments, followed by a confused Hermione and Draco as they gathered their own materials and parchments.

They hurriedly handed their unfinished scrolls to Professor Snape who looked at them with a lifted eyebrow.

"Nicholas Flamel," Harry whispered to Professor Snape whose curious face turned stoic.

Harry nodded at him before pulling Hermione and Draco out of the study hall. He waited until they were safely in their abandoned common room to speak.

"Nicholas Flamel?" Hermione prompted. "The famous alchemist who invented a Philosopher's Stone."

"And a Philosopher's Stone gives immortality," Harry finished, pale. "Something is truly wrong with Quirrell. I can't look him in the eyes without feeling like my brain is burning, like he's trying to see into me or something."

"He's using Legilimency on you!" Draco exclaimed as he jumped onto his feet. "It's wrong! The Professors are not allowed to use such invasive magic on students! We need to tell Uncle Severus and my father," he said determinedly.

"But if that's true," Hermione said, "remember Uncle Severus was injured, Harry, you saw his injury. He could only have been trying to protect something within the school. Remember the twins told us about the Cerberus locked inside an abandoned classroom in the third floor corridor?" She asked. "What if it's not simply locked inside because it's his home."

"He has to be guarding something!" Harry and Draco exclaimed together.

"We have to tell Uncle Severus," Harry said determinedly. "Someone, most likely Professor Quirrell, is after the Philosopher's Stone, it's here, at Hogwarts, and the Cerberus is guarding it!"

"Quirrell has to get past the Cerberus, Harry," Hermione pointed out.

"It's well known that most Cerberus are enchanted by music," Draco said.

"It is?" Hermione and Harry asked.

"I forget sometimes, that you both have not grown up in the wizarding world," Draco replied.

"Let's just find Uncle Severus," Hermione said as they stood up. "Or even Professor Flitwick, seeing as he's _our_ Head of House."

They tried to find a Professor after not being able to find either Professors Snape or Flitwick, but both were mysteriously missing, Severus had been relieved from his study hall duties by Professor Sinistra who was upset that Professor Quirrell had left her alone due to an emergency.

So Professor Quirrell had also disappeared, which was highly worrying.

"What you three doing?" Professor McGonagall asked briskly, watching the three of them as if she knew they were up to something. "Is it not three hours after you were meant to floo home, Miss Granger?" She asked Hermione.

"Professor, we need help," Hermione said to her. "Please, we found out that Professor Quirrell is after the Philosopher's Stone and Professor Snape might be alone in trying to stop him!"

Professor McGonagall gasped.

"I will send the school's fastest owl to the Headmaster," she said hurriedly as she ushered them in the direction of their common room.

"He isn't here?" Harry asked.

"He was called away for an emergency session at the Ministry," the Professor answered with pursed lips, no doubt catching onto what they had thought… Dumbledore's owl was a ploy to get him out of Hogwarts and far away from the school. "You must get to your common room, and Miss Granger, it is past time for your evening sessions at home."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione answered. "I just need to grab my books from the common room."

"Of course." Professor McGonagall watched them enter their common room before rushing to owl the Headmaster.

Draco looked upset while they stood just inside the common room.

"She didn't even say she would try to help Uncle Severus!" He hissed.

"She didn't," Harry agreed. "He's going to need help," he decided.

"We can't do anything but be cannon fodder, Harry," Hermione pointed out. "We don't know how to properly duel, but…" they could tell she was thinking, "we need Arthur," she said.

"If we can't properly duel, what makes you think he can?" Draco asked.

"Because Arthur is special too, Draco," Hermione said in a hushed voice. "A different kind of special from us _and_ muggles. Let's get to Professor Flitwick's floo," she suggested. "If I can floo back and forth then Arthur must be able to do so also… the school wards only prevent nonmagical people from seeing the school exists," she said before they hurried out of the room.

Professor Flitwick's office was still vacant when they knocked and entered, but his floo was always open to Hermione since she was sometimes late or early to floo home, depending on her school work at Hogwarts. Hermione flooed home to her father pacing and Arthur tapping his foot.

"You're three hours late, Mya!" Arthur snapped as he hugged her hard.

"Hurts!" Hermione gasped.

"Is everything alright?" Tom asked his daughter.

"Just fine, papa, but can I have a glass of water?" She asked. "I'm parched."

"Yes, of course," Tom said as he headed toward the kitchen.

Hermione hastily grabbed the floo powder bowl and shoved it at Arthur.

"I think we need to go together to get to Hogwarts," she said hurriedly. "Uncle Severus might be in trouble and you might be the only one out of us who has formally trained to fight, Artie."

Arthur grinned as he grabbed two handfuls of the powder and tossed them down while Hermione called their destination.

Tom returned to find the broken powder dish and two missing children.

"Tom, what's happened?" Vulko asked as he rushed into the living room from the outside.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"Hurry!" Harry called as they ran down the corridors towards the third floor's abandoned classroom that housed the Cerberus.

"Your magic school is awesome, Mya!" Arthur said as he looked around with wide, excited eyes.

"We can dawdle later, Artie, right now we need to hurry," Hermione said as she pulled him along.

"Here," Harry said as he opened the door to three large heads peacefully snoring.

"They're ahead of us," Hermione said worriedly as they entered. "Someone's already charmed the harp."

"What if they've already come and gone?" Draco asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Arthur said as they approached the open trap door. He smirked at them before jumping down into the darkness.

"Arthur!" Hermione shouted.

"It's a very soft landing, especially for someone as delicate as you, Mya," Arthur teased.

"Dolt," Hermione said fondly as she spied Arthur's eyes glowing in the darkness.

"I'll catch you, Mya," Arthur promised.

"Here goes nothing," Hermione said as she prepared to jump.

"Do you hear that?" Draco asked.

"What?" Harry responded.

"Exactly," Draco said just as three low growls filled the air.

"Jump!" Arthur called to them. He did catch Hermione, just as he promised to do.

"What is this?" Harry asked as Draco used his wand to light up the area around them.

"It's Devil's Snare," Hermione started murmuring facts about the plant, seeing as she was frightened. Arthur quieted Hermione by placing his finger over her lips.

"Don't be scared, Mya, I'm here," he said brightly.

Sadly, Hermione knew he wasn't teasing or egoistic, but it did relax her enough for the Devil's Snare to release her and Arthur. Arthur deftly landed on his feet with his sister carefully cradled in his arms.

"Relax!" Hermione shouted up to her friends.

Harry and Draco joined them a few seconds later.

"Where to now?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered, "But there is more guarding the stone than a Cerberus," she said. "We need to be on guard and look out for Uncle Severus. Arthur," she worriedly looked up at her brother. "Please be careful, we do know magic can easily hurt you just as it can hurt any muggle."

They soon came to a locked door and tried every unlocking spell they knew before Hermione allowed Arthur to try and break the door down, but it seemed the door had been charmed to not break. Harry and Draco were gaping at Arthur's inhuman strength he used to go at the door before Hermione pointed out the keys to them.

"That one," Arthur spoke before Harry or Draco could ask anything about him. He pointed out a key with a broken wing before jumping so high, Harry and Draco had to crane their neck just to see him. "Got it!" Arthur shouted just before the rest of the winged keys started attacking. "Catch, Harry!" Arthur called to him as he tossed the key toward Harry and covered Hermione against the door just as the keys started trying to stab his back. "Hurry, Potter!" He groaned.

Harry hurriedly unlocked the door for everyone to rush inside before the keys could follow them through. Arthur grasped the one key that did and easily tore its wings off.

"You're not a muggle," Draco said to Arthur. "Or possibly even human."

"He _is_ human," Hermione said to Draco before biting her lip, "…and half Atlantean," she confessed to her friends.

"You mean to tell us that Atlanta exists?" Draco asked, amazed. He looked Arthur over while Arthur laughed and slightly preened.

"Arthur is actually the rightful King to Atlantis," Hermione said. "Enough for now though," she turned to face the chamber they entered, "we've got to find Uncle Severus."

"How do we get across?" Harry asked as he tried to cross before he was stopped.

Arthur inspected the steel the chess pieces were made of before trying to cut himself on one.

"They can't really hurt me," he said more to Hermione than Draco or Harry. He easily crossed the barrier they created with their weapons before all pieces of the chess board attacked while Hermione screamed each time a sword or spear tried to pierce through Arthur's skin before it broke and the chess piece suddenly crumbled in defeat. Soon, Arthur was just standing in one spot, defending from hits while chess pieces crumbled around him before the black and white king dropped their swords at his feet in defeat. "Come on," he called as he grabbed Hermione's hand while Harry and Draco gaped at him. "Before they reset themselves!" He called just as the pieces started pulling themselves together again.

Harry hurried to follow while pulling Draco along with him.

Arthur happily punched the unconscious troll in the next chamber… for fun, he had mentioned.

"This must be Uncle Severus's test," Hermione said as they entered a chamber filled with phials. Flames blocked both entrances. "Don't, Artie," Hermione warned when Arthur attempted to place his hand in the fire.

Arthur quietly hissed before his hand healed just as quickly.

"I can do this," Arthur said, "but you obviously can't." He looked to Hermione and Draco while Hermione picked out a phial and handed it to Harry.

"I suspect this is more than Professor Quirrell simply being a bad person, Harry," she said to him. "I think this might be your destiny." She looked to Arthur. "Please, help Harry, Arthur. He is going to need it."

"Harry is my friend too, Mya," Arthur said, "and I will always help our friends when they need me."

He stepped through the fire with Harry, together. Arthur grunted at the flames licking at his skin before making it to the other side. He barely heard Hermione crying out behind him before facing a man standing before a mirror.

"Where's Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

Hermione wished she had been able to enter the chamber with her brother and Harry, but she and Draco decided they should stay put until the Headmaster arrived to check on the stone. They waited close to an hour before an inhuman scream startled them, nearly causing them to stumble into the flames blocking the exit behind them. They only spied a face through the flames before it dissipated, it was then the flames disappeared and the Headmaster appeared with Severus by his side.

"Professor!" Hermione looked to Severus.

"Hermione!" Arthur called. "Harry's hurt!"

Hermione rushed ahead of the Headmaster to Arthur's side.

"Are you?" Hermione hurriedly asked.

"He tried to curse me," Arthur said, "but Harry was making him burn somehow. Quirrell had another face on the back of his head and I got to smash it in!" He laughed before becoming serious again. "Harry tossed some red stone to me before it attacked him, then it tried to attack me and Quirrell tried to summon the stone while I held onto it. He didn't anticipate my strength or other abilities." He looked to Severus, then the Headmaster looking at him interestedly. "The thing, I don't want to say spirit because you can feel it was evil… it flew through Harry when I tossed it to him one last time and tried to escape through the flames before disappearing. Quirrell burned to ashes long before that thing attacked." He pointed to a pile of ashes.

The story was told to them in more detail later.

Lucius and Narcissa talked with Tom and together, the three of them grounded Hermione, Draco, and Arthur for the first two weeks of summer. Draco spent his two weeks helping Hermione and Arthur do their chores around the lighthouse without the help of the Malfoy elves, and even had to help Hermione make all their meals.

Harry eventually joined them at the lighthouse when the Weasley twins rescued him from his relatives home in Surrey. Harry learned more about magic with Lucius and Narcissa teaching them during the summer and sometimes watched Vulko train Arthur on the shore, and even joined Arthur in the water once as Arthur took him out to try his style of swimming.

The rest of their summer passed in a relaxed manner, though they could all see Lucius and Narcissa were hardly relaxed and were often seen talking in hushed voices with Tom, even Vulko when they were finally introduced to the vizier.

The start of their Second year at Hogwarts soon started. Hermione again rode the train with her friends to attend the opening feasts with them… that was the year Dobby requested to stay closer to Harry, with Narcissa's permission, but with addendum that the elf wouldn't interfere unless Harry was being attacked.

That was also the year Lucius handed over Tom Riddle's diary to Professor Snape to pass onto the Headmaster to be destroyed. The Headmaster then sent it on to one of his colleagues to be analysed, but then the wizard was murdered, and the diary stolen.

Neither of Tom's children, Draco, or Harry were told of the diary or theft.

It wasn't until Halloween, when Harry was following a voice, that he came across a written message and was blamed for cursing Mrs. Norris by Filch, the Caretaker. Harry was easily dismissed by the Headmaster as the culprit for both the writing defacing the stone corridor, and Mrs. Norris.

Filch wasn't pleased and started following Harry around the castle, determined to catch Harry breaking school rules.

"Let's start our own investigation business," Draco suggested when they met at breakfast the next morning. Hermione was late to join them in the Great Hall that morning, but Draco had waited for her before throwing out their suggestion.

Their investigation into the Chamber of Secret's Heir began that afternoon at lunch. Hermione rushed home to make sure her father had taken his lunch with him and returned with muggle paper, seeing as they were running low on parchment. They wrote down the names of families suspected to be the heir, dismissing Draco and even the Weasleys, despite Ronald Weasley's attitude the year before. The twins decided to join them in their investigation and came back to them with more information than they knew what to do with before Hermione sorted it all out. They were soon frustrated by any lack of leads into their investigation and began to concentrate on their schoolwork more, Hermione more so since she had more work than Harry and Draco combined until the two boys decided they needed to brew polyjuice potion they needed to listen in on conversations in the Slytherin Common room. They had ruined their first attempt at the potion and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll brew it at home," Hermione said to them. "Arthur can help me keep it secret from our father, Uncle Lucius, and Aunt Cissa, but we'll be safe from being found out by a teacher here," she pointed out, "and getting a detention, or expelled." She looked to Harry who had been gleefully caught by Filch one even when he was late returning to the common room. Professor Flitwick refused to give Harry more than an evening of detention helping him grade First year essays.

Filch was angry and more determined to have a few nights of detention alone with Harry.

The polyjuice potion was soon finished after a month… and Hermione found she had plucked the wrong hair. Draco and Harry were horrified and nearly forgot their plan, in favour of escorting Hermione to the hospital wing, but were reminded by Hermione that they would waste their dose of potion if they didn't hurry to the Slytherin common room.

Tom was rightfully angry when Severus wrote to him of Hermione brewing illegal potions in her bedroom at home. Hermione was grounded, along with Draco, and Harry was given detention with Professor Snape.

Then a student was petrified.

Narcissa demanded that Lucius pull Draco out of school and Tom not send Hermione back until Hogwarts was safe again, but Arthur calmly pointed out that Harry would be left alone. Severus promised to pay closer attention to the children, but warned them that he also had to split his time with his House and teaching duties.

Narcissa tensely waited by the floo every day, waiting for word that the children were safe that day, even as more children, even a ghost, was petrified.

"Narcissa," Severus flooed one evening, "where is Lucius?" He asked.

"The children, Severus," Narcissa prompted.

"Lucius, Narcissa," Severus said firmly. "Where is he?"

"Is it Draco?" Narcissa worriedly asked. "My son, Severus, is he the first pureblood?"

"No, Narcissa," Severus said as he stepped through the floo. "I need to speak with Lucius."

"Severus," Lucius greeted before Narcissa could speak again. "Narcissa, there is a matter that needs seeing to with the garden elves. Something about the spring flowers."

Narcissa bit her lip before nodding at them and taking her leave.

"My study, Lucius," Severus said as he stepped into the floo, followed by Lucius who was given a flask of polyjuice potion. "It's Hermione, Lucius," he said quietly. "Go." He motioned to his study door.

Lucius's robes melted into robes similar to Severus as his natural appearance faded until he _was_ Severus with the help of the polyjuice Severus handed him.

Hermione's polyjuice.

If he hadn't been so worried about his goddaughter he would have smiled at her accomplishment, finally, but even now she was laying upstairs in the Hospital Wing, petrified.

Narcissa was going to have a breakdown and Thomas… Thomas was going to relieve them as Hermione's godparents.

He couldn't allow his wife to lose her surrogate daughter, but what other choice did he have? He was certain that even now Arthur sensed his sister, or didn't sense her.

"Severus, the mandrake?" Madame Pomfrey distracted Lucius from staring down at his goddaughter and he wished he had more time with her.

"It will be done soon," Lucius promised, knowing full well he would spend his fortune to order potted, mature mandrakes if anyone tried to attack the Hogwarts greenhouses to prevent his goddaughter from being revived.

Arthur was desperate to visit Hogwarts when Lucius flooed to the lighthouse with his weeping wife.

Tom was listless.

His work and duties lagged over the next three months, Arthur and even Narcissa took up Tom's lighthouse duties while Tom sat by the floo, waiting for Hermione to floo home. Narcissa prodded and cajoled Tom into eating each day while Lucius charmed Tom's clothing and even had an elf change him when his clothing started showing wear from the constant cleaning charms. Not even Arthur could convince his father to rest in bed at night while they waited for Hermione. Then, one day, Draco flooed Arthur that Harry wanted to go down into some Chamber to defeat a Basilisk.

Arthur has finally managed to convince his father to changing on his own when Draco had flooed and Tom hardly noticed his son was missing when he returned to the living room.

Arthur easily helped Harry defeat the Basilisk by blinding the snake with a few stones, then holding it down while Harry attacked it with a sword he pulled out of a hat that he called the Sorting Hat. The Headmaster was thrilled with their success, even though Harry had to be healed by Fawkes, the Headmaster's, phoenix, when the basilisk broke the skin on Harry's arm with his teeth.

By the end of the evening, the youngest Weasley child was safe and enamoured with Arthur. Arthur finally got to sit at his sister's bedside while the Headmaster explained that Hermione would be revived the following morning with the mandrake Severus was working on down in the dungeons.

Finally, at the end of the third month, Arthur felt his sister's fear before her confusion. He impatiently sat next to his dad for nearly two hours until the floo roared and Hermione appeared in green flames.

"Hermione," Tom hoarsely spoke as he slowly stood up while Arthur tightly held his sister. "My baby girl," he sobbed as he pulled Hermione into his arms.

"Papa," Hermione greeted him and was surprised when Tom lifted her into his arms and took to her bedroom then locked her inside. "Papa?" Hermione asked through the door while Tom hesitated on the other side. "Daddy?" She called again.

"You can't go back, darling," Tom said hoarsely. "I won't allow it."

"But did you have to lock me in?" Hermione asked.

"Dad, let Mya out," Arthur said to his father just as Narcissa joined them upstairs.

"Thomas?" Narcissa asked, confused.

"Auntie Cissa!" Hermione called through the door.

"Hermione!" Narcissa gasped. "Tom, let me in, please!" She begged while Tom sagged before stepping aside for Arthur and Narcissa to open Hermione's bedroom door again. "Hermione!" Narcissa exclaimed again as she rushed to hug her and started kissing Hermione's face and crying. "Darling girl," she breathed. "Sweet child," she murmured as she held Hermione. "Please, let Lucius hire a tutor so you can stay home from Hogwarts, Hermione," she said. "You should stay home, away from school."

"Auntie Cissa." Hermione smiled, "Harry needs Draco and I now," she said to Narcissa and her father. "We are all he has."

Tom disappeared downstairs without replying to Hermione.

He wasn't pleased that his daughter was determined to be family to Harry Potter, to be there for him when nobody else would. Neither were the Malfoys pleased that their only child, their son and heir, felt the same as Hermione… but no one stopped them… because Harry truly needed friends to stand by his side… and he would need them more than ever when Tom Riddle eventually returned.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

"Arthur!" Hermione called as she ran. "Vulko!"

She was hardly surprised when she found herself lifted into the air before summoning the wind to push them further along while Draco did the same with Arthur as he and Harry clung to him. Sometimes it was hard to believe that six years of Hogwarts led to this, to Hermione and Arthur running from the Death Eaters while Narcissa set up temporary safe houses through all of England and Lucius pretended he had disinherited Draco for being a blood traitor.

Tom was safely hidden away in their lighthouse. Their home had been enchanted to not be found by wizards the year Voldemort regained a body.

Arthur had insisted on going on the run from the Ministry when he caught Hermione, Harry, and Draco sneaking out during the summer before their Seventh year. He had been with Harry through the most crucial times, helping Harry defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters time and time again through their years at Hogwarts. Vulko had managed to meet up with them to help replenish their dwindling food supplies every so often.

Vulko sometimes travelled with them for a few hours before he had to return to the ocean. He helped them come up with a plan to defeat Voldemort, a plan that meant they were also searching for the Trident of Atlan because it could possibly help them defeat the horcruxes. Hermione urged Arthur to leave them for a bit to help Vulko locate the Kingdom that had long been lost to Atlantis, a Kingdom that Arthur secretly ruled in the Black Lake at Hogwarts since Hermione's Fourth year.

During that time Arthur was separated from their group, they had been between safehouses and nearly been captured after leaving their warded tent to search for food. Lucius had managed to send a message to them that the Malfoy elves were being watched by the Lestrange elves, and even killed when two apparated out of Malfoy Manor and its grounds. Vulko and Arthur met them as they were running in time to help them out of their situation.

Hermione's conjured wind eventually landed them on the eastern coast of England with Draco following along with Arthur and Harry. The few Death Eaters and Snatchers that managed to follow them soon caught them up, but Arthur and Vulko had already started fighting.

"Hello, girl," a voice said behind Hermione.

She barely turned before the wizard's rank breath misted over her ear and his wand dug into her throat. His arms unbearably tightened around her and she heard Arthur roar when he heard her whimper at her protesting ribs before hearing them audibly crack.

The wizard merely laughed as they apparated with Hermione and Harry, leaving Draco worryingly still on the ocean's shore.

No one had been brave enough to try and snatch Arthur or Vulko.

Hermione could see Narcissa was desperate to free her and Harry, to get to Draco to find out what sort of help he needed, and soon, but Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa's insane sister, was busy with Hermione. Hermione could see Lucius nearly breaking when his sister-in-law started carving into her arm before sending Narcissa out of the room and furiously whispering to his wife while everyone's attention was on Hermione.

She noticed Lucius had stolen her back wand from a snatcher and almost smiled at him.

Riddle had taken his away after breaking him out of Azkaban.

"Where's Cissy, Lucius?" Bellatrix asked with a pout, as if she were looking for validation for her actions from her sister. "Don't tell me she was cowardly." The witch let out a high pitch laugh that Hermione knew all muggle children grew up believing a witch should sound like… all the witch needed to do was ride a broom, charm her skin green, laugh, then she would be the Wicked Witch of the West.

Dorothy's enemy.

Except Bella was Hermione enemy, her nightmare come to life.

Hermione blinked and the witch was dangling above her, hanging from the chandelier by her neck. She was slightly confused as the witch gagged and someone lifted her into their arms before she realised Bellatrix Lestrange was hanging from the chandelier from her neck because one of the spokes had pierced through the base of her skull and tore through her oesophagus.

She gagged while the two Lestrange men shouted with manic glee before they started attacking their fellow snatchers and Greyback, the werewolf who snatched her. Hermione looked over Vulko's shoulder to see Arthur squeezing the wolf tighter than Greyback had done to her. The sound created a sickening crack that made everyone pause to look at Arthur while Greyback howled in pain before Arthur tossed him at his feet and reached down to place his hands on either side of Greyback's face smeared with the blood he had licked from Hermione's wounds.

"No one," Arthur said lowly, "messes with my sister."

Hermione closed her eyes before the sound of Greyback's neck snapping filled the room.

"Come, Hermione," Vulko said as he nodded at Lucius who handed him Hermione's wand.

"Keep it, Lucius," Hermione said quietly. "Don't let You-Know-Who know you have it. Use it to save yourself."

"What about you?" Lucius asked.

"Give me Bellatrix's wand," Hermione said.

"Here," Rodolphus Lestrange said as he stepped closer to Hermione while Lucius looked surprised. "Take it." He cleaned it with a flick of his own wand and handed it to Hermione. "You have my family's permission to do so, Miss Granger."

"Go, before the Dark Lord arrives," Lucius said to them. "Pettigrew managed to partially summon him. He knows something is wrong since it wasn't a full summons."

"Be safe," Hermione said to Lucius.

"I will look out for Lucius myself," Rodolphus promised.

"Come, Vulko," Narcissa hurried towards them as she pulled Arthur and Harry along. "Miss Weasley," she said with some surprise.

Ginevra Weasley looked between the elder Lestranges and Lucius Malfoy before handing them a few galleons.

"Hermione charmed those for the DA to send messages to each other," she explained. "These specific ones are charmed for the younger members of the Order. I will let them know you helped today, and that you all may possibly need help in the future. We now owe you a debt."

"It is us that owe you, Miss Weasley," said Lucius. "Take care of my goddaughter, please." He kissed Hermione's forehead before urging Vulko to leave and not waste any more time.

Narcissa apparated with them while Dobby, the newly freed house elf, apparated with the rest of the group to Bill Weasley's secret kept home.

Hermione could have lived without meeting Ronald Weasley for the rest of her life.

Arthur had too much fun putting the youngest Weasley boy in his place every time he insulted Draco and Narcissa, even Hermione. He even had fun twisting Weasley's words until the imbecile became confused until he challenged Arthur to a game of chess that Weasley always lost at numerous times while his brothers laughed around their game each time.

"Thanks for putting him in his place," Bill said to Arthur while his younger brother reddened. "Ron seems to think everything should be easier for him since his older brother will pave the way for him. He wants to be famous for something without putting in any work." Bill shook his head while his wife tutted and fussed over Arthur, to Ginevra Weasley's jealousy.

During their three weeks at Shell Cottage, Hermione saw Arthur talking to Ginny as often as he could, sometimes even flirting with her. She refused to wonder what life would be like if Arthur liked a girl enough to be her boyfriend. She felt slightly jealous that he was paying attention to someone besides her, but ultimately, she was happy that he seemed happy.

"Narcissa has given us a lead," Harry said to Hermione when her healing period was coming to an end.

Hermione still had a few tremors from the Cruciatus curse that were going to last months or probably be lifelong.

"Arthur found a lead on Atlan's trident too," Hermione confided in Harry and Draco. "I think you two should take Narcissa to check out your lead while I go with Arthur."

"Your spell will hold up under that much water pressure?" Draco asked.

"Arthur and Ginny tested it yesterday with an emergency portkey Bill made for her," Hermione said to them. "We now know it will hold up under that much pressure. Bill gave me my own portkey just in case something goes wrong," she reassured them. "We'll meet back here by the end of the week," she promised.

Hermione soon left with Vulko and Arthur to explore what they could find in Italy with an old wine bottle they picked up as part of a clue. Hermione spent hours looking through the neck of the bottle to the bottom while Arthur repeated the clue to her every time he caught her looking.

Vulko had to return to Atlantis before his absences was noticed, leaving Hermione and Arthur to work out the clue on their own.

"It's almost winter," Arthur said as he placed his own coat over Hermione's shoulders.

"Aren't you supposed to at least be partially warm-blooded, seeing as you're partially a human and all," Hermione teased as she wrapped his coat tighter around herself.

"You might not be able to make the trip into the ocean with me," Arthur said.

"I'll be fine, Artie," Hermione said to him. "I have Bill's portkey, remember?" She reminded him.

Hermione hated to do it, but she allowed Arthur to manoeuvre Harry's broom to fly them out over the ocean. At night, she enlarged the ship Arthur wanted to steal from the harbour in Sicily and they sailed in the dark as the sky lit up with lightning.

Hermione screamed before Arthur covered her mouth.

"The spell, Mya!" He warned as he pulled her into the vessel's cabin while she reinforced the widows and door.

Hermione hastily healed his arm despite his body's enhanced healing abilities. She suspected the things could smell blood and she didn't want to attract more than necessary, which turned out to be nearly all the creatures in the ocean when they dived in.

"_Lumos Maxima_!" Hermione shouted, using her borrowed wand to light the way down into the dark depths, keeping the creatures from coming too closer to them because they were repelled by the light. She knew Arthur could see better than her through the ocean's darkness, but she was the one who spotted the light ahead before him. His arms tightened around her more and she felt her sore ribs protest until they burst through a whirlpool.

Arthur curled around her as he landed on his back, trying to protect her from most of the impact.

"Mya!" Arthur grunted as he looked down at her while she groaned as she held her shoulder and sat up.

"It's dislocated," Hermione breathed out. "My wand, Arthur. I lost my wand."

"Remember Uncle Severus told you not to rely on it too much," he reminded her.

"Right," Hermione groaned before carefully placing her other hand over her shoulder and concentrating past the pain.

"What is she doing?" A woman's voice asked just as Hermione yelled again and a pop echoed around them.

Hermione fell back onto the sand.

"Hermione!" Arthur shouted before pulling her handbag out and emptying out nearly all its contents before finding the potion he was looking for. He carefully tilted her head back and made her swallow half of the phial before her eyes fluttered.

"I guess being recently tortured doesn't help pain tolerance," she said hoarsely while Arthur hissed as he tightly hugged her. "My ribs are only recently healed, Artie," she breathed before taking the rest of the potion he handed her while he apologised. She looked around them at her handbag's contents scattered around the beach before sighing and silently summoning a healing potion to work with the pain potion she had just taken.

"Is this your… wand?" The woman asked.

Hermione looked up at the blonde woman looking down at them as she held Hermione's wand out to her.

"You're Atlanna," Hermione said as she looked up at the woman who Arthur believed had died when Vulko finally told him when Arthur was fifteen.

"I am," Atlanna said as she looked at Arthur as if she were thirsty and he was the only source of water.

"Mum?" Arthur asked.

Hermione left them to speak in private while she gathered the scattered contents of her bag Arthur haphazardly tossed around them during his search. She busied herself even more to keep from unintentionally eavesdropping on their conversation before Atlanna started helping her.

"I have to go there," Arthur pointed to another portal.

"I'm almost done here," Hermione said.

"_Alone_, Mya," he said more quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked as she stood up. "No! We are supposed to do this together!"

"This is something that cannot be done with your brother," Atlanna said to Hermione who nearly dropped her wand again. "Arthur must do this alone to prove he is worthy."

"Just like Harry," Arthur said quietly.

"Don't talk about Harry at a time like this!" Hermione snapped before abruptly wiping at her cheeks.

"We both know he's going to have to face Riddle alone soon, Mya," Arthur said to her.

"Not if I can help that," Hermione vehemently replied.

"Well I won't let you die with him if I can help it!" His voice rose. "We both know Harry's is most likely a horcrux, Mya. We need to stop denying it and tell him soon!"

"No," Hermione sobbed as she hugged herself, then stepped back when Arthur reached for her.

He looked hurt but she turned to store away the last of her things.

"I won't let him die," she said with more determination.

"You do know there's a chance I might not make it back," Arthur said to her.

"Well you won't let me go with you to make sure you live!" Hermione shouted at him. "I'm mad at you right now so you are not allowed to go because I don't want this to be any of our last memories!"

Arthur laughed as he hugged her.

"It won't be," he promised. "I am the true king, after all."

"You're more like the wilfully imbecilic king," Hermione muttered before returning his hug. "I'll kill you myself if you don't make it back, Artie.

He laughed again.

"Promise?" He responded.

"Prat," she murmured before taking a step back. "You have five minutes before I find a way in myself."

"Great," Arthur muttered. "Use the portkey if I'm not back in ten."

"Five minutes," Hermione said more firmly. "I'm already counting."

"Shit, Mya!" Arthur said before jumping.

"Four!" Hermione shouted up at him while he merely laughed in reply before disappearing into the portal. "Where's that broom?" Hermione muttered as she started searching through her handbag.

"Does your father really wait for me?" Atlanna quietly asked as Hermione searched through her handbag before pulling out a wooden handle that grew longer and longer while Atlanna's eyes widened.

"He does," Hermione spoke as she started clipping bent straw from the broom. "You don't have to worry about me, Atlanna," she said softly as she worked over the broom to spruce it up before attempting to fly it. "He's never told me how I came about, but we do live in a small town and people do talk, especially those whose lips are loosened by drink. The woman who had me took advantage of Tom when he was drunk after you left. He was worried and stressed over your return to Atlantis. He never knew about me until three months after I was born and only because Holly Granger married a man who didn't want kids… or at least kids who weren't his.

"I know I was her mistake, and I am Tom's mistake." Hermione mounted her broom. "I won't become between you and Tom, Atlanna. I'll be gone when we reunite you and your family." She pushed off at Atlanna's protest.

"Hermione!" She called up to her while Hermione unsteadily rose into the air. "You mustn't go, Hermione!"

Hermione ignored her before her hands slipped and she gasped as she ended up upside down with only her legs clinging to the broom.

"I hate flying!" Hermione groaned as she tried to reach up for the broom handle.

"Dammit, Hermione!" Atlanna worriedly called up to her before cursing when Hermione's wand slipped out of her pocket.

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched its slow, mocking descent back to the ground. "I can do this," she breathed. "Uncle Severus can which means I can too." She closed her eyes as she felt the wind picking up around her and carefully loosened her legs.

Atlanna screamed, causing Hermione to lose her concentration before a body surrounded her and she ended up back on the ground while Atlanna gasped for breath under her. Hermione rolled off her to look up at the broom slowly drifting down to the ground.

"You didn't get hurt again, did you?" Atlanna worriedly asked as she started checking Hermione for breaks and sprains. "Hermione?" She looked at Hermione's face to make sure she hadn't lost consciousness.

Hermione sighed.

"Now I'll have to try again," she said as she reached for her broom.

"No!" Atlanna grabbed the broom just as they heard a loud splash of water and Arthur appeared with a golden trident and a wide grin.

"Now we're ready to destroy those horcruxes," he said to Hermione before looking at his mother as she held a broom out of Hermione's reach. "Tried to join me before five minutes?" He teased.

"Shut up, Arthur," Hermione muttered and held out a worn shoe. "Back to Shell Cottage then?" She asked. "We should have already returned this morning."

"One moment," Arthur turned to face the portal breaking down behind him.

Atlanna swiftly held Hermione's cheeks before kissing her forehead.

"I won't hear of you abandoning our family, Hermione," she said softly with a soft smile. "I've always wanted a daughter," she said a bit excitedly before Arthur joined them while Hermione dithered and worried the frayed laces of their portkey.

"Now, Mya," Arthur said as he placed his finger on the portkey and instructed his mother to do the same before saying the words that would get them back to Shell Cottage.

The portkey only got them to the surface of the ocean.

"That was exhilarating!" Atlanna laughed. "Can we do it again?" She asked before looking at Hermione. "Hermione?" She carefully shook her while they floated on the water.

"Mya!" Arthur shouted. "She didn't do the spell!"

"Hold still, Arthur," Atlanna ordered as she placed her hand over Hermione's chest and sent a few waves of energy into her before Hermione coughed up water.

Arthur hugged her tighter to his chest until Hermione weakly protested.

"The portkey only pulled us up to the ocean surface," Arthur said to her.

"S-should still work," Hermione said tiredly as she closed her eyes before they were off again.

Arthur landed on his feet with his mother next to him.

"Arthur!" Harry worriedly called to them as Narcissa rushed to meet them.

"What has happened?" She asked as she started checking Hermione over with her wand. "She nearly drowned," she said as she started pulling Arthur inside the cottage. "What did you use? Something exhausted her magic. Fleur!" She called as she ushered Arthur into a bedroom and motioned to Arthur to leave before undressing Hermione with Arthur's companion until Fleur Weasley joined them to help and check over Hermione again.

"Z'is iz very odd," Fleur said to Narcissa. "Z'is iz something like magic, but iz not, eet 'as zaved your goddaughter, Lady Malfoi, but exhausted her magic. She will be well in the morning, no doubt."

"Thank you, Fleur," Narcissa murmured as her eyes flicked to Atlanna who was holding Hermione's hand and back to Fleur.

Arthur impatiently knocked and opened the bedroom door without waiting.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She will be fine by morning," Narcissa said to him. "Will you introduce us to your companion, Arthur?" She asked.

"Sorry, Auntie Cissa," Arthur responded. "This is Atlanna, my mother," he said more quietly while Narcissa looked startled. "Mum, this is Lady Narcissa Malfoy, she's Hermione's godmother, and mine since Auntie always gets her way," he said cheekily while Narcissa softly laughed just as Harry and Draco burst into the bedroom. "Manners, Draco," she chastised her son who lightly blushed.

"Sorry, mother, but we are worried about Hera," he said to her.

"Hermione will be able to join us for breakfast in the morning," Narcissa said to Draco and Harry before introducing them to Atlanna.

It didn't take long for Atlanna to get used to magic after having seen Hermione use it to heal herself and experiencing it when they portkeyed. She was amazed by the twins antics and laughed at their pranks that evening at dinner while everyone smiled at her enthusiasm,

The safety Shell Cottage offered its inhabitants allowed them to relax but for a moment in the bigger scheme of events that they all still had to face. Soon, it was time to leave their safe, comfortable nest and return to the bigger world where snatchers, Death Eaters, and Voldemort waited for them with their own scythe, as if acting on behalf of Death and Death's will.

Hermione said her goodbyes to Bill and Fleur, even the twins when they came around.

"Give Percy another chance, hmm?" She requested of the twins. "He's seems to be the most serious and studious of you bunch, nearly a Ravenclaw if he wasn't a Gryffindor," she pointed out to them. "You don't want anything to happen to him and not be able to rub his apology in his face before accepting it, I know you two," she said a bit playfully while they laughed and hugged her before pranking Atlanna one last time.

Atlanna was going with them, at Arthur and Harry's insistence that she was experienced and trained for battle, and even war. Hermione was grateful Atlanna knew how to cook, she would have thought a queen would never pick up a kitchen knife or would know how to skin a rabbit… but to be fair, Atlanna was a quick learner and learned what she didn't know from Hermione, and she even taught Hermione how to group herbs and bark together to make them taste better than Hermione knew.

"It's the first frost," Hermione said quietly as they snow started falling outside their tent, but melting as soon as it touched the ground. She shivered and tried not to shiver too much. The snow hardly helped the tremors she still had from her torture.

Hermione spied Atlanna giving more of her food to Arthur and Harry, even Hermione did the same. Both women were eating little to feed the boys more to make sure they survived. Vulko hadn't been able to return from the ocean just yet because his duties were growing. She knew Atlanna wanted to send a message to the King of Xebel, to let her friend King Nereus know she was alive and had survived her execution.

"Do you know if there is a time King Nereus will be alone?" Hermione asked Atlanna one evening while they were preparing dinner.

"Two hours from now when the sun sets, he will be alone at the surface to watch, as he used to do with his queen when she lived," Atlanna said.

"There is something we may try, but he may dismiss the message because it will not be from you," Hermione said to her before explaining the use of a patronus and what it did.

Atlanna was excited to see Hermione perform the charm while Arthur watched them with an indecipherable smile. Hermione spoke Atlanna's message with something known only between Atlanna and King Nereus to hopefully convince him that the message was truly from Atlanna by proxy of Hermione.

"I don't want you to go alone," Arthur said to Hermione. "This last time I left, you were captured and tortured."

"Artie," Hermione hugged him, "Greyback," she flinched with him, "was only your first kill of the war. You saved me from what he would have done to me when Bellatrix was finished with me. You saved more children younger than us… you were their big brother too that day, just as you were and still mine. Your mother and I will be safe. We have an emergency portkey that will take us a mile from Shell Cottage."

"I don't like this," Arthur said.

"We will be fine, Arthur," Atlanna said. "I will take care of Hermione, just as I would you."

Arthur pursed his lips before nodding.

Hermione placed her hand on Atlanna's shoulder before waving to Arthur before she disapparated. Atlanna was a little dizzy when they landed on a private beach on the Irish Sea before laughing.

"I love these magical ways of travelling!" Atlanna said after a moment before the sound of a large wave disturbed them.

Hermione was reminded of the animated King Triton when King Nereus manipulated the waters to land him ashore. He looked Atlanna over, then Hermione, before pulling Atlanna into a hug.

"Cousin," he murmured into her hair. "It _is_ you."

"Hello, Nereus," Atlanna greeted with a wide smile.

"How did you- have you been on the surface all this time?" He asked. "Is this your daughter?"

"I'm no-," Hermione started to say before Atlanna spoke over her.

"Yes," Atlanna said, stunning Hermione. "Not by blood, but mine all the same," she said firmly. "Everyone thinks that being banished to the Trench means death, but only a few survive. I was one of those few, cousin. My son Arthur has Atlan's trident." She looked at him meaningfully. "He and Hermione," she looked to Hermione, "rescued me from the Hidden Sea and now I am here… but my daughter is fighting a war, Nereus, and I will not all her to fight alone, nor Arthur to fight alone with her."

"I see," Nereus said before looking to Hermione. "War is not a place for women," he said and continued without giving them a chance to defend their position. "It was neglectful of your father to even allow war to get so close to Atlantis that even you had to fight, Atlanna."

Hermione glowered at him while Atlanna rolled her eyes. Nereus ignored them as he summoned a few of his men from the waters before turning back to Hermione and Atlanna.

"How far into the surface must we travel?" He asked.

"What?" Hermione asked as she looked from Atlanna to Nereus. "No," she spoke. "Atlanna, they can't. They know nothing of my other world. If one of them is captured, Riddle will keep them for sport and research! It is already bad enough that we can't safely hide you!"

"The Order needs more fighters, Hermione," Atlanna said to her.

"If I had known this was why you wanted to send a message…" Hermione turned and glared.

"Hermione, you were already captured," Atlanna said to her.

"This is something I cannot decide," Hermione finally said. "We will need to talk with Bill so he can gather the Order and discuss this." She sighed. "I know you want to help, Atlanna, but it is easier for me to protect one woman than several men who lack magic. Harry and Arthur are experienced with facing Riddle alone, they have always done so together, but I lack your precise training to protect more of you… the Order needs to hear about this. They may well say no and erase their memories of the existence of magic seeing as they themselves are not magical."

Nereus looked at Hermione with more interest and she stepped back.

"What is that word we are not allowed to say?" Atlanna mused as she tapped her chin.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Atlanna, n-"

"Voldemort," Atlanna said before several thunderous cracks of apparition sounded around them.

Hermione hastily stood in front of Atlanna and Nereus while looking at five Snatchers and two Death Eaters.

"I am disappointed in you, Miss Granger," a familiar voice drawled as he slowly drew his hood off his head.

"H-Headmaster," Hermione breathed.

"I never expected you to be so idiotic as to utter the Dark Lord's name," he continued as if he hadn't heard her. "It is something I fully expected of Potter."

"Stop wasting words and capture the mudblood, Snape!" A Snatcher shouted.

"Uncle Severus," Hermione breathed and received a sharp gasp of surprise from Atlanna.

"The Dark Lord wants her, Snape! I can get rich off her capture!" Another Snatcher called.

Hermione's fist tightened around her wand.

"Travers," Snape motioned to the Death Eater beside him.

"With pleasure, Snape." The man grinned before silently casting something that Hermione blocked with a shield. "Come here and play, little mudblood, your blood will nicely decorate my bed before the evening is through."

Hermione shivered but managed to press the emergency portkey into Atlanna's hands before sending her alone to Shell Cottage.

"Track that!" Snape ordered before blocking Hermione's slicing hex aimed for him.

Travers laughed as he attempted to attack her from behind before Hermione rolled and attacked the two together while Nereus and his men took care of the three snatchers who managed to summon more five more men.

None of them managed to track Atlanna.

She was suddenly surprised when Snape's spell missed her when it shouldn't have, but suddenly screamed when Travers caught her with the Cruciatus curse.

"Hermione!" Nereus shouted over a few more thunderous cracks.

"Not my daughter!" Narcissa shouted as she attacked Travers from behind, giving Snape an opportunity to apparate with Hermione.

"No!" Atlanna shouted beside Narcissa.

Hermione breathed as she looked up at a worn ceiling, a familiar worn ceiling that she had seen a few times over the years.

"Severus?" Lucius hoarsely asked.

"Uncle Lucius," Hermione breathed. "You utter imbecile, Snape. I could have dealt with this!"

"Not so soon, Mya!" Severus snapped as he started pouring potions into her mouth while she sputtered and swallowed at the speed he administered them to her.

"That was unthinking of you to apparate me here!" Hermione snapped. "Riddle is going to ask what you did with me and what are you going to tell him?" She asked.

"That I was chasing you and you managed to escape," Severus said to her. "The Snatchers and Death Eaters only saw you run into the forest and me chase after you, the rest saw the truth."

Hermione sighed as she flexed her toes and fingers.

"I love you both, truly I do… but stop taking unnecessary risks," she said to them. "Do any of you have reading material on Atlantis?" She asked. "I have a feeling I will need to study more about the ocean after this war." She took the wand Severus handed her and stopped him with a kiss to his cheek. "An emergency wand," she murmured to him as she pushed it back into his palm. "It hates me anyway. It keeps hopping out of my grasp and falling out of my pocket. I nearly lost it this morning. It attempted to throw itself into our bonfire!" She huffed while Lucius and Severus chuckled. "I'll see what Bill Weasley can do about finding me another." She refused to take her own wand from Lucius again. "Keep that safe for me, will you?" She asked him and he nodded before Hermione kissed his cheek. "Narcissa called me her daughter, by the way, papa Luci." She grinned while Severus's laughter filled the small home.

"Be safe, sweet child," Lucius murmured as he kissed her forehead and nodded at Severus.

Hermione apparated behind the battle taking place and cast a severing curse at the Death Eater nearly overtaking Atlanna against the side of the cliff. She turned when Nereus roared behind her and turned to find him holding his side from a cutting curse a Snatcher cast at him.

"_Bombarda_!" Hermione cast at the Snatcher's feet, blasting him back before searching for Narcissa as she ran toward her with Atlanna.

Narcissa was a fearful sight and nearly surprised when Hermione appeared beside her with a grin.

"Hello, mummy Cissa," Hermione said as she helped Narcissa take on three Death Eaters.

"To Headquarters!" George Weasley shouted. "Bring our allies!"

"Call the Dark Lord!" A Death Eater shouted.

"Portkey." Narcissa urged Atlanna to hold on with Hermione and Nereus before all four of them were pulled away at a sickening crack. "Hurry, again before we're traced." she said when they landed. handed them another portkey and they were pulled away again before in Piccadilly in London. "Apparition now," Narcissa said as she placed her hand on Atlanna's shoulder to warn her before they apparated.

"King Nereus, sorry for this," Hermione said as she placed her arms around his torso and apparated with him before stepping back when they appeared outside the boundary to Shell Cottage. "Apparition requires more contact when you side-along an unfamiliar person," she explained to him while Narcissa and Atlanna quietly chatted while looking back at Hermione before Narcissa nodded at her and crossed over the boundaries with Atlanna.

"What?" Nereus paused as they disappeared into nothing.

"The magical wards prevent you from seeing what's hidden," Hermione explained to him before leaning up to whisper in his ear as she pulled him down to meet her before whispering in his ear, "The Home of Bill and Fleur Weasley is Shell Cottage." She grinned when his eyes widened when the illusion of shells and water dropped at their feet to reveal the quaint cottage hidden from the rest of the world.

Hermione laughed as she stepped over the boundaries and pulled him along with her.

"Hermione! Fred 'as been injured!" Fleur called to her urgently as they rushed Fred inside.

Hermione bolted inside just as they laid Fred on the table in the kitchen while he held his ear.

"It's his ear, Hera," George said to Hermione. "I swear I saw Snape cast it at the Death Eater beside him, even Fred saw the same, but he didn't have time to block it. Snape only told us to call for you."

"Right," Hermione murmured as she fought with Fred to remove his hands.

"Where's your wand?" Bill asked Hermione.

She ignored him as she concentrated on healing Fred's injury. Fred slowly calmed while Fleur watched Hermione and started gaping.

"She iz powerful enough to be zorceress," Fleur said to Bill, though her soft voice filled the kitchen.

Hermione stepped back and wiped her forehead while Fred sat up.

"You couldn't give me my ear back, eh?" He asked Hermione. "It's okay, I'll just be holy."

George faintly laughed at his brother's joke before pulling him into a hug.

"I'll need that wand for show, Bill," Hermione turned to say to him. "Don't want to give anything away to Riddle just yet."

"Yeah, right away," Bill replied, still a bit dazed.

"Having fought alongside King Nereus of Xebel and his men, do you all agree they can fight with us when the time comes?" Hermione asked aloud.

"Ay!" Mad-Eye Moody grumpily agreed as he looked Hermione over before the rest of the Order voiced their agreement.

"Thank you," Nereus said as he nodded his head at a few people. "You shall have my army and myself at your disposal. My three guards," he motioned to his men, "now know what it is like to experience the magic of your world, but my army does not, will you allow a few men to train with us?" He asked.

"Hermione?" Arthur Weasley looked to her. "Maybe Harry, you, and Draco will be safer with King Nereus and his people until it's time for Harry to face You-Know-Who."

"I don't think-" Hermione started to say before Atlanna interrupted her.

"You will be safer at the Hidden Sea," she mused. "The portkey couldn't bring us all the way back when you rescued me, maybe not all magic can reach the surface from the centre of the Earth. It will be safer for my cousin's army to train there without word reaching Atlantis," she said more quietly.

"You were at the centre of the Earth?" Fred and George Weasley asked Hermione, awed.

"Er, yes," Hermione replied before looking to Narcissa. "We'll need Uncle Lucius and the Lestrange brothers for more efficient training, especially for Harry and Arthur." The Order started shouting after a moment of silence before Hermione hushed them and glared at Moody. "This world, the Wizarding world, is fucking close-minded," she cursed before Narcissa vanished her lips. Hermione huffed as she crossed her arms and glowered at Moody.

"Give them your memories and we will be on our way, Hermione," Narcissa said to her.

Hermione conjured a phial and handed it to Fleur before Fleur handed Hermione a wand.

"This will work well with you," Fleur said to her before kissing her cheeks. "We will see you at the next Order meeting."

Arthur greeted them with surprise when they returned to camp that evening. Draco was slightly embarrassed Narcissa was seeing their sleeping arrangements, but Narcissa merely shook her head and called on Dobby to ask Severus for food from Hogwarts for their guests while Hermione, Harry, and Draco worked on transfiguring a large boat out of a fallen tree for them to sail out to the Trench again.

Lucius and the Lestrange brothers arrived in time for the feast, along with Severus who spent time tightening the wards around the camp as he muttered to himself. King Nereus and his men looked at the older men with distrust until Arthur explained their positions in the war to his third cousin.

"I think we can safely attempt to use Arthur's trident to destroy the horcruxes when we're down there at the centre," Hermione whispered to Harry and Draco while Arthur distracted Atlanna and Nereus about the origins of the current war with Lucius's help in retelling events of the first war. "If Riddle can feel their destruction, he won't be able to find us before finding the Trench first if he even suspects we're under the ocean. We'll have more room to study and more space to take out all the books and organise our charts and information…" she continued while Draco and Harry laughed. Hermione was sometimes amazed that Harry convinced the Sorting Hat to put him in Ravenclaw, seeing as he was more Gryffindor than a studious Ravenclaw.

Severus looked over their transfiguration work when they were nearly done and gave them a sharp nod of approval. Hermione was surprised when he summoned a Hogwarts elf and asked them to serve their party and pass messages between the surface and their group taking refuge at Earth's core. He saw them off in the morning, even going so far as to fly above them for a few miles, to Atlanna's marvel, even Nereus and his men were awed by what magic could do.

"That's what you were trying to do," Atlanna said to Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I did lose my concentration though. It's hard to distract Uncle Severus's concentration… he's had years of practice."

"Years is the keyword, Hermione," Severus said above her before landing on his feet. "Yet you are ahead of me when I was your age," he said softly before turning to Lucius. "My duties at Hogwarts call me, I will see you soon, brother," he said quietly. "Narcissa." He nodded at her before turning to Harry as though he was going to say something before disapparating.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"I strongly suspect Dumbledore gave him a message for you and he can only tell you at the right time," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "The former Headmaster did love manipulating people and events."

Harry frowned but agreed.

They reached the Trench that evening with magic pushing the boat to go faster. Arthur prevented an attack from the Kingdom's subjects by commanding them to let everyone through with his trident that even now, Atlanna and Nereus were training him to use. Vulko had taught Arthur well, but Nereus pushed Arthur past his stubbornness with Atlanna's help so Arthur could be better.

Hermione couldn't help but be proud of her brother as she watched him practise with Nereus and his guards. Their journey to the Earth's core wasn't as bloody as their first trip, though Draco did manage to anger one of the Trench and nearly lost his head before Arthur ended the creature with his trident.

The wizards and witches could have done without the abrupt entrance into the centre of the Earth.

"_Arresto Momentum_!" Lucius shouted as he grasped Narcissa and Hermione.

The three of them landed with a splash in the shallow shores of the Hidden Sea.

Hermione groaned when Harry and Draco suddenly laughed, along with Arthur.

"Need help?" Nereus asked as he pulled Lucius up by the back of his collar, then gently helped Hermione and Narcissa in a more gentleman like fashion.

"At least I didn't dislocate my shoulder this time," Hermione said as Narcissa dried them off with a flick of her wand, then _scourgified_ the sand from their skin and clothing.

"That spell was an amazing creation," Rabastian Lestrange said to Hermione in a quiet voice before stepping behind his brother as if he were hiding from the world.

"Oh!" Hermione quietly gasped as she looked to Lucius, then Narcissa who nodded.

Rabastian Lestrange was strongly shy.

It would have been rude to ask the reason he chose to be marked by Riddle.

"Now we are here," Lucius said to everyone. "Let us find an appropriate area to set up our safe house. Atlanna, you know this area better than anyone in this group."

"I set up a home in a cave this way," Atlanna said as she pointed and started leading the group east of what Hermione was hesitant to call the Sun.

Narcissa and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon casting various charms and transfiguring rocks while their Hogwarts elf, Tinka, and Dobby apparated between their new home and Hogwarts to set up carpets, beds, and even a kitchen area. Narcissa ordered the elves to rest when they noticed them becoming tired.

"Come in, now!" Atlanna called to everyone. "Hurry!" She ushered everyone inside. "I don't think you want to experience the sea creatures that come in with the tide," she explained as she lit a large fire she had been working on building. "I nearly didn't survive until I found this cave, they avoid heat and flames."

"Good to know," Rodolphus said.

"Show us some magic, Mya," Arthur said as he sat around her with Harry and Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes but her small smile gave her away.

"What muggle story would you like to hear?" Hermione asked.

"I like the fairies," Draco said with a light blush.

"Let's hear it," Harry said while Arthur rolled his eyes but sat back.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked Narcissa and Lucius. Her show of magical story telling was something she had been working on with Arthur in private, she had only begun to keep Harry and Draco occupied with it when they needed something to pass the nights when they were most worried and scared. She was sure her godparents would be very surprised.

Hermione twirled her finger to create how she imagined how her story would begin.

"¹_Have you ever wondered how nature gets it glow? Who gives it light and colour as the seasons come and go?..._"

She manipulated the elements and objects around her to create the story as she imagined it while the audience she collected gathered around her, entranced. She hardly blinked as Harry and Draco gradually leaned in closer as her story drew on until Lucius stopped Draco from slipping forward as he usually would just as Hermione finished the story.

"Alright kids, bedtime," Hermione said wryly when everyone stayed looking at her in silence. She snapped her fingers and sent pillows smacking all twelve of her audience in the chest while Atlanna and Narcissa's pillows daringly nudged the bottom of their chins.

"Cheeky," Narcissa murmured to her pillow before sending it back to her bed.

"Dinner is being ready," Dobby spoke before Tinka floated in a few trays while Dobby conjured and dressed a table before Tinka set the trays down.

"Is all magic like this?" Nereus finally spoke.

"My goddaughter is special," Lucius answered. "There is no other known wizard or witch as powerful as she is that is known to the wizarding world, King Nereus. If Riddle were to find out the extent of her abilities, he would use her even if he has to twist her mind to mould her into a person loyal to only him."

"I see," said Nereus.

"No," Lucius said as he stood up, "forgive me, King Nereus, but you cannot see until you see how sick and twisted Tom Riddle is." He turned to escort his wife into the dining room she had created with Hermione's help.

Winter had come upon the surface world while they were all safely hidden away. Severus had come and gone with the elves help to bring them news of Riddle and the Order. Lucius and the Lestrange brothers were being called blood traitors for abandoning their Dark Lord. Voldemort was occupied with searching for the three men to make an example of them while Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Arthur searched for the last horcrux Voldemort had created.

Their second day of hiding at the Earth's Core, the four friends managed to sneak away from the group with Slytherin's locket they stole from Dolores Umbridge at the Ministry, and Hufflepuff's cup Narcissa helped Draco and Harry retrieve from the Lestrange vault. Arthur was excited to find out if his trident would be able to destroy the horcruxes, if it was, Hermione was certain the trident was more powerful than her brother or any Atlantean could comprehend.

"We only have a few minutes before they come searching," Draco warned them as they stepped into a clearing.

"Ready?" Harry asked Arthur who nodded before Harry opened the locket…

…only to unleash their worst nightmares.

Hermione was sure the chessboard pieces, back in their First year, never hurt Arthur, but to see him sorely defeated with stone spears and swords piercing him every which way as he slowly died in agony. She had to keep reminding herself it never happened. She was sure the locket was trying to make her feel despair. She could hear her boys shouting in anger and grief as their own nightmares were given life by the sliver of Voldemort's soul desperately clinging to the locket.

"Arthur!" Hermione shouted for her brother. "Now!"

"_You are powerful_," Riddle's voice hissed. "_You could be great by my side, more powerful as we rule over the world_…"

"No!" Hermione shouted as she reached for Arthur before the black cloud blasted her back.

"Hermione!" Arthur yelled as she laid at the base of the rocks she had been tossed into before he came back to himself. He let out an angry roar before his trident let out angry golden waves that pierced Slytherin's locket, destroying the horcrux.

Voldemort's soul angrily yelled when its anchor to the mortal realm was destroyed and it found itself being pulled across the Veil by Death's grasping hand, but not without one last effort at injuring the person who destroyed its anchor.

"Not my godson!" Lucius roared as he slashed his wand at the black cloud, stopping its final attack as his silvery patronus, a large zouwu, attacked.

The sliver's roar was louder as it shrunk away from Lucius's zouwu before a skeleton's hand… a hand with a missing finger… became visible to the mortals and grasped it tighter before pulling it across the Veil.

"Death," Hermione grunted as she tried to help herself up.

"Hermione!" Arthur rushed toward her with Lucius and everyone one else following.

"I'm alright," she said as Arthur cradled her while she protested as he ran with her back to the caves. Narcissa and Atlanna were fussing over her until Hermione protested more that she was just fine, if not a little winded at being tossed. She had managed to cast a shield charm at the rocks that she bounced off of before hitting the shield, then the ground. She was merely bruised, if not a bit sore. She was left alone with the boys a few minutes later after the adults became frustrated at not receiving answers about what had happened.

"Atlan's trident destroyed it," Arthur said with a growing smile.

"I don't think Riddle felt it," said Harry. "Our connection is… muted… here. I can't feel him as much when his emotions are extreme."

"That's good," Hermione said to him. "We need to destroy the cup now," she said. "Offer to go find firewood," she said to Draco and Arthur. "Just you both, they'll be more suspicious if Harry or I go with you."

Arthur nodded as he patted Draco's shoulder and loudly announced he could gather more firewood than Draco before taking off while Draco called Arthur's head start unfair. Narcissa, Lucius, and Atlanna shook their heads with a tad exasperation and more fondness for the boys as they disappeared in the foliage surrounding the cave.

Hermione noticed Nereus looked suspicious and motioned to Harry to distract him by asking about their training schedule, which left Hermione to continue translating the book Dumbledore willed to her upon his death. She read over her translations thoughtfully for a moment before throwing herself into her work with more zest and motivation to finish by that evening.

A few people came and went from her bedroom, trying to disturb or distract her, but she continued to ignore them and charmed her book and parchments to be touched only by her when Lucius tried to take them away. She even ignored his threats as she continued translating and finished just as Narcissa yelled, "Enough!"

"I'm done," Hermione said as she stepped out of bed and slipped on her shoes. "Harry, Draco, Arthur!" She called them as she gathered her parchments. "I know why Dumbledore left me the book," she said to them as she spread out her parchments.

"We're exhausted, Hera," Draco said as he continued laying on a pallet he most likely created for himself. The lazy beast. Hermione merely rolled her eyes at the boys before waving her hand at three rocks to transfigure them into faceless statues of three men.

"_There were once three brothers, travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight_…" she began.

Harry and Arthur patiently listened as she created a dark river with ghostly bodies waiting to pull the three brothers into the water's depths, a conjured bridge that the brothers used to escape the fate of crossing the river, and even Death with the ashes from the remnants of the fire from the previous evening. Draco watched, engrossed in the tale as his favourite childhood tale was brought to life, even Lucius and Narcissa watched as Hermione unfolded the story for them in a new way before it ended and Lucius sorely cursed as he jumped to his feet.

"The wand," Hermione said to him and everyone else. "It exists, Death was missing a finger, as we witnessed earlier," she said to everyone listening, but particularly Harry. "Dumbledore wants you to collect the Deathly Hallows, Harry. I am certain he means for you to use them to survive against Riddle."

"But then, where is the Elder wand?" Arthur asked.

"Grindelwald was the last known Dark Lord to search for the Hallows," Lucius said to him. "His insignia was of the Deathly Hallows. We were sure the Dark Lord was insane for believing in a child's bedtime story, but he is searching for the Elder wand even now, to make himself stronger."

"We have to get to it before Riddle does," Harry said as he started pacing.

"If we knew where Grindelwald last searched, we could start from there," Hermione said as she started planning. "He's imprisoned at Nurmengard Castle. We have to go there and speak with him before Riddle." She looked to her friends and brother who nodded as they sat up and started preparing.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa asked, alarmed.

"Moving before Riddle does, mother," Draco said as he started helping Hermione pack her handbag.

"But… we just arrived here," Narcissa said weakly.

"My men and I will go with them," Nereus said as he nodded at his guards.

"You will return to Xebel," Hermione said to him. "You know very well your presence will soon be noticed by the other Kingdoms, sir. My brothers and I have been fighting Tom Riddle since we were eleven and twelve." She looked up at the King and smirked before patting his chest. "We have this."

"I will go with you all then," Lucius decided.

"You are safer here," Harry said to him. "My connection to Riddle is muted here, which means he cannot sense or summon you through the Dark Mark. Your connection," he motioned to the greyed mark, "is nearly nonexistant as well. If you go now, he will easily find you before we can complete our mission."

"He's right, Lucius," Rodolphus said to him. "Rabastian noticed our faded mark first this past evening."

"Warn Uncle Severus when he returns," Hermione said to them as she placed her handbag's strings across her shoulder and chest. "The four of us really do have this," she said to the adults and portkeyed away before someone could again protest.

"Mum!" Arthur shouted as they popped up on the ocean's surface.

"At least Hermione remembered the charm this time," Atlanna said as she hugged Hermione a little more tightly before letting go. "Where to now?" Atlanna asked.

"First." Hermione sighed and looked up at the stars. "Let's just keep moving." She held out another portkey and they were whisked away.

"How do we get to Switzerland?" Harry asked and Hermione cringed as she searched through her handbag before withdrawing three brooms

Arthur laughed.

"You hate flying and this was in your emergency kit!" He laughed more.

"Shut up, Artie!" Hermione hissed as she shoved a broom into his hands before handing Harry and Draco their firebolts. "Two of us will have to pair up," she said to them.

"I call Arthur," Harry said cheekily as he mounted his broom and nearly flew off before Arthur could join him with amused laughter.

"Auntie Atlanna can't fly on her own," Draco said as he joined Harry and Arthur. "Hera can't fly!" He called down to Atlanna.

"Bloody bastards," Hermione muttered as she mounted her broom before Atlanna joined her and gasped before happily squealing as they lifted off.

"We're flying!" Atlanna laughed as they ended up upside down but managed to swing them right side up as she reached around Hermione to help her steer the broom. She unintentionally leaned forward and they shot off faster than Hermione wanted as she screamed into the darkness before Harry managed to silence her and Arthur shouted instructions to Atlanna on how to handle the broom.

Hermione didn't truly stop screaming until they reached Nurmengard Castle five hours later. Draco laughed when she tried to speak and Hermione glowered at him while Atlanna and Arthur paced the borders of their hastily conjured wards.

"How do we get inside without setting off any wards that are guarding him?" Harry asked.

"Easy," Draco pointed to a window in the tallest tower dimly lit with a blue glow. "Have the invisibility cloak?" He asked Harry. "Hermione's going to need it. I have a feeling the bastard won't talk to any one of us but her."

"Just great," Hermione said hoarsely while Draco gave her a wider smirk. "Oh, don't mind me," she whispered loudly as she started floating upwards while trying not to scream.

"Hermione!" Arthur called as he looked up before she disappeared under the cloak.

"Shh!" Harry hissed. "She knows what she needs to do!"

Atlanna worriedly watched her as they all craned their necks upward, listening for Hermione's distress, if she could make any noise at all. It felt like an eternity before an empty broom fell down into the snow at their feet and looked up to see Hermione's feet dangling below the window.

Arthur grunted as he jumped and landed at the window soon after. He lifted her up onto the sill while she gasped for breath.

"I hate brooms," Hermione said as she slid down onto the floor and kissed the stone. "Sweet, solid, flooring. My long-time friend. Oh, how I missed you." She looked up at a hoarse laugh.

"You came," said the man as he slowly stood with the help of a crooked wooden cane. "The daughter with Merlin's magic, and the son of two worlds. Riddle comes this night, Merlin's children. The wand you seek is buried with my old friend. Return to your safehouse before this upstart comes for me. I will not be here when you return with more questions. I will have joined my friend across the veil."

He slowly sat again before Arthur shrugged at Hermione.

"Well we can't leave him to die by Riddle!" Hermione tried to shout at Arthur before touching the chain around Grindelwald's waist and hissing as it burned her hands before dissipating. "Please don't make me fly," she said to him before he grasped her and Arthur's shoulders and apparated down into the forest where everyone was waiting.

"My new prison shall be Earth's core," Grindelwald told them before summoning Hermione's broom. "I apologise, child, but you will have to fly to Hogwarts and back to the sea."

Hermione groaned as he pulled her onto the broom and led them in the direction of Scotland while he hoarsely laughed in her ear.

They made it to Dumbledore's tomb before dawn. The midnight sky still gave them cover as they landed before the white tomb. Harry and Grindelwald worked together to respectfully unseal the tomb and reseal it with different magic the older man used, ancient magic for the dead, he had told them as he handed the wand to Harry.

"The Elder wand is still not with its master," he said as he handed it to Harry. "The power of the wand is with the person who bested Albus in a duel. Come." He urged them onward again just as the sun started pushing the darkness away.

Hermione nearly cried when they reached Earth's core.

Lucius had been pacing as he waited for them and was surprised when they flew down on brooms. His laughter floated up to them as he helped Hermione off her broom and looked at Grindelwald warily.

"You never said you would release him," he accused Hermione more than the boys.

"Why am I getting the blame?" Hermione whispered.

"Because I know it was you who chose to release…" Lucius motioned to the older wizard, "Grindelwald!" He sighed as he handed Hermione a healing potion.

"This is to be my new prison," Grindelwald said as he looked around and softly smiled. "My time will come five years and three months from tomorrow, Lord Malfoy." He slowly hobbled away from them and opposite from the direction of their cave.

Hermione looked to Lucius who shook his head.

"Children of Merlin." Grindelwald slowly turned to look at Hermione and Arthur. "This war shall be in your favour if you stay together. Matters of the Ocean can wait, Arthur Curry, only then will your sister be taken from you once more."

"What!" Arthur shouted.

Grindelwald merely turned back and continued on his path while Lucius held Arthur back.

"Leave him be," Lucius said softly. "It is what we both want."

Hermione watched the wizard walk away before she hastily pulled out Dumbledore's book and opened the front cover where the Deathly Hallows was etched into the inside with whimsical swirls surrounding the insignia. Her eyes landed on the swirls decorating the bottom right cover. Tears filled her eyes as she made out two sets of initials.

_AD . GG_

"Hermione!" Lucius called as she ran after the older wizard.

"Gellert!" Hermione called. He walked faster than they realised but she soon caught him up before hugging him tightly. "²'_Love's greatest gift is its ability to make everything it touches sacred_.'" She pressed her book into his hand while looking into his moist eyes as he took in the book before kissing her forehead.

"To be an innocent boy in love again," he murmured. "Now my new prison shall be sweet, child. This book truly is sacred to me. Thank you for this."

"Hermione!" Lucius caught her up and pulled her away.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, daddy Luci," Hermione teased as she turned to wink at Grindelwald while he hoarsely chuckled.

Lucius scowled as he tugged Hermione along with him.

Nereus returned after three days with one hundred men landing on their feet and dropping on one knee to bow to Nereus, Atlanna, and Arthur.

"Behold, the true King!" Nereus shouted to his men as he lifted Arthur's arm, the arm grasping Atlan's trident.

Arthur grinned at the men as he convinced various sea creatures, even the Trench, to greet Nereus's army.

Training began that very day.

Hermione had managed to make a deal with Dobby and Tinka to watch out for Grindelwald, to take him food and help make him comfortable wherever he was staying, but they were not to pass any message to anyone, they could not apparate him to the surface, and they could leave if he meant to harm them. Dobby and Tinka often told Hermione that Grindelwald had settled in well and didn't need protection.

Nereus soon distracted Hermione by having her duel him and his three trusted guards with the fullest extent of her magic and abilities. Hermione hesitated to do as he asked until they started coming at her with everything they knew and more. A few men were injured when they stopped to watch the battle between the King, his men, and Hermione. King Nereus was left standing alone with Hermione and exhaustion was creeping up on him before Hermione managed to keep him contained with water and flames.

It was quiet until the sound of slow clapping filled in the silence that had fallen over the soldiers.

"Marvellous work, child," Grindelwald said to Hermione before looking to Lucius and the Lestrange brothers. "If you had joined my army, I would have crushed you and your meagre skills, wizards!" He said harshly as he unsteadily climbed to his feet. "Even now that I am old and ready to take my last breath, I could still crush you three boys. If you were the best of Riddle's men, I _see_ how he loses!" He banged his cane into the rock below him before pointing at Hermione. "You are not worthy of the magic you wield until you learn to feel it run through your veins as Merlin's daughter does." He turned to walk away.

"You mean it in a literary manner," Lucius said to Grindelwald's back.

The older wizard paused and spoke with his back to the people.

"The brother and sister before you are of Merlin's direct line," Grindelwald revealed. "Together, they will usher the Earth into a utopia that is only hinted at in fictions and childish dreams long forgotten by the mature mind. I am only sorry I will never live long enough to see this." He started walking again before stopping once more. "That second war between the ocean and surface will bring devastation, but there will only be one way to stop it before it begins, to bring about this utopia." He turned to look at Hermione, then to Arthur. "You will lose your sister, Arthur Curry. You will fight to get her back. Do not spill a drop of the blood that makes your family… then the second war will truly begin with the death of Hermione." He looked to Hermione with moist eyes before tilting his head to her and leaving.

That was the last time any of them heard from the former Dark Lord.

Four months later, Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter and the world moved on…

* * *

_Six Years Later_

* * *

"I'm off to help Uncle Severus at the apothecary!" Hermione called as she rushed downstairs.

"Your lunch, sweetie!" Atlanna called to her.

Hermione rushed into the kitchen and kissed her cheek before rushing off again.

"Thank you, mama!" She called over her shoulder before disappearing into the floo while Atlanna fondly shook her head as she reached for her trident.

"Off to Xebel?" Tom asked as he kissed his wife while she smiled as she returned his kiss.

"Nereus is worried about some Navy submarines tracking movement on the ocean floor," Atlanna said to him. "I'm helping his men dismantle the sub's technology. I'll be meeting Fleur at Shell Cottage to help her with Victoire. I promised I would stay overnight."

"Alright," Tom said as he kissed her again.

"Remember your lunch, Tom," Atlanna said. "Hermione said it should be a surprise. It will spoil if it sits out on the counter all morning and she will be disappointed."

Tom smiled as he waved her off before she flooed away and stopped to take in Hermione when she flooed in a moment after, muttering to herself as she brushed some green goo off her robes and scowled when the goo spread more. Tom could only laugh at her predicament.

"They're ruined, papa!" Hermione nearly cried. "They were from Auntie Cissa on my birthday."

"I know, sweetie," Tom said understandingly. "It's just that… your skin has been dyed green, love." He chuckled again while Hermione scrubbed at her skin before she started laughing with him before forcing herself to cackle, then they were laughing more until Hermione remembered she needed to clean up and get back to helping her Uncle.

She returned to her father napping on the long sofa in the living room before remembering he had mentioned that he would be taking a day from the practice to give his colleague some practise with the patients. She quietly started on their dinner before suggesting they take a walk through Hogsmeade and stop for dinner at The Three Broomsticks.

"Arthur is out there," Tom said as he looked out over the ocean.

Hermione worried with him whenever Arthur answered some distress signal and swam hundreds of miles out to sea to help. Every day that passed after Gellert Grindelwald passed worried her. The half Seer had predicted another war on the horizon. Lucius and Narcissa worried with Hermione. The three of them, Atlanna, and Arthur were the only people to entomb Gellert Grindelwald on the shores of the Hidden Sea when Tinka disturbed them to announce his passing.

He had wanted to be alone at his death as he had been for nearly a century and made the elves promise not to notify anyone until after he had passed.

"Why don't we watch the sunset," Hermione suggested as she made sandwiches instead. She conjured some chairs for them to sit and watch the ocean for Arthur while pretending to view the sunset.

"When are you going to give me grandchildren?" Tom asked when they had settled at the end of the dock.

Hermione inhaled the bite she had taken from her sandwich. Tom laughed as he firmly patted her back until she could breathe again.

"What brought on this sudden longing for grandbabies?" Hermione asked.

"I _am_ getting old, little treasure," Tom murmured and laughed when Hermione scowled. "I would like to at least be able to play horsey with my grandchildren before I become too much older."

Hermione cursed when her galleon lit up.

"I forgot about Teddy," she said as she stood up. "Don't discount Teddy just yet."

"Oh, I don't," Tom replied. "I love the little cub, but I'm greedy and want more grandbabies." Tom smirked at her before waving her off.

"I'll be back by nine to pull you and Arthur out of the pub," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes before disapparating.

"Hermione! Thank Merlin!" Harry said as he chased Teddy down the staircase and Hermione deftly caught her godson while Harry breathed in relief. "Can you take him tonight?" He asked. "I'm… I'm going to propose to Luna over dinner," he confessed and cringed when Hermione squealed as she hugged him and bounced on her toes.

"Of course I'll take Teddy tonight," Hermione said to him. "Papa was just talking to me about spending more time with his grandson." She smirked to herself and Harry looked at her oddly before shrugging. "I'll set up a romantic table in the drawing room, Harry," she said to him. "Has Kreature started on dinner?" She asked before heading into the kitchen with Teddy on her hip to work with Kreature while Harry was upstairs, getting ready for his date.

Hermione looked at her watch and gave Harry her good luck wishes before flooing home with Teddy talking in her ear about Victoire having caught the dragon pox and not having his usual playdate with her. Hermione knew Atlanna was at Shell Cottage helping Fleur because Bill had also come down with the pox and he needed more attention than Fleur could give him.

"Let's pick up grandpapa and uncle Artie from the pub, hmm," Hermione said to Teddy. "Grandpapa was telling me earlier that he would like to play horsey and cowboys with you." She smirked to herself again while Teddy excitedly bounced on her hip before she apparated beside the pub and entered to find her father and Arthur having a grand old time with a crowd in the pub. She pushed her way through and managed to hand Teddy over to Arthur who laughed as he lifted Teddy up high.

"My nephew!" He shouted to the crowd who yelled and cheered.

"That means it's time to go home," Hermione said firmly while the crowd booed. "_Now_, Arthur."

"My bossy little sister!" Arthur laughed with some men before picking Hermione up and marching through the crowd while she protested and Teddy laughed along with Tom. "Do we get to have you tonight?" Arthur asked Teddy.

"Yes!" Teddy shouted. "Uncle Artie, mama says we can play horsey tonight!"

"Oh, does she now," Arthur drawled as he smirked at Hermione when she scowled at Tom laughing beside her.

"Did that backfire on you, sweetie?" Tom asked. "Your sister needs more Slytherin lessons." He laughed with Arthur. Hermione huffed while Arthur set her down to help their father into his truck and settled Teddy in beside him. He turned to find Hermione staring down a redheaded woman and sighed when he thought of Ginny Weasley who had married Draco nearly a year ago.

"Arthur," the woman said to him as she looked between him and Hermione. "Your sister?" She asked as she looked Hermione over.

"That is none of your business!" Arthur snapped at her. "Drive dad and Teddy home, Hermione," he ordered as he handed her the truck keys and hurried her inside the cabin. He looked at the woman as she stared at the retreating vehicle. "Leave her out of this," he said in a hardened tone that made her visibly shiver in fright. "Go back to Atlantis and don't come back. _Ever_."

"Atlantis needs you," the woman called before Arthur could jump to catch up to Hermione. "Orm is going to attack the surface and start a war. Please, help us stop him. You are the rightful King of Atlantis, Arthur. You can take the throne from him and stop this war before it even begins."

"I'll think about it," Arthur said before jumping and landing just ahead of Hermione, startling her as she braked. Arthur chuckled as he opened the door and pushed her aside to start driving.

"You drive as bad as you fly a broom," he teased.

"You're the one who insisted on this," Hermione muttered. "I could… easily…" she drifted off as they watched flocks of seagulls fly inland. They both turned to see a tsunami coming at them before Arthur pressed the petrol pedal all the way down into the floor and broke through the metal floor with a curse slipping off his tongue.

"Mya! App-" Arthur's words were lost with the wave overtaking them. "Hermione! Teddy!" He yelled as he was rammed away from them and raced back to the road to find the truck before seeing Hermione's shield protecting them and the same woman manipulating the water to create a bubble around Hermione's. "Hermione!" He shouted as he slammed into the bubble before it flickered and faded. "Teddy!" He pulled Teddy out to find he was safely breathing before turning to find Hermione passed out and their father not breathing. "Dad! Hermione, he's not breathing!"

Hermione groaned as she rolled over onto her stomach while Arthur started CPR before the woman kneeled to help.

"I can help," she said as she held her hand above Tom's face and slowly pulled the water from his lungs until Tom was able to cough up the rest.

"Teddy!" Hermione groaned as she tried to get up.

"He's right here," Arthur said as he laid Teddy on Hermione's chest. "He's sleeping."

Hermione exhaled with relief as she weakly patted Teddy's back before her hand dropped down to her side.

"Hermione!" Harry and Draco called as they rushed toward them.

"Our warnings went off," Harry said to Arthur as he looked between him and the woman.

"Thank you for saving my dad," Arthur said to her.

"Call me Mera," she responded.

"Get them to Grimmauld Place," Arthur said to Harry before saying the words they all dreaded. "I'm needed in Atlantis."

"No!" Hermione moaned.

"Hera's right," Draco said. "We have always fought together, Arthur. You should not go off on your own."

"You're going to be a father soon, Draco," Arthur said. "Harry's supposed to have proposed to Luna tonight and shares the responsibility for Teddy with Mya. Are you going to leave my nephew without a mother, Mya? Or without a father?" He looked to Harry who clenched his fist and jaw, then to Hermione whose head was bobbing, probably with a concussion that he couldn't see to. He nodded at Draco and Harry before turning to face the ocean with Mera.

"No!" Hermione shouted.

He felt a slight breeze blow through him before diving in.

Draco had to wrestle Hermione into staying still before he could apparate, it was only Tom who managed to calm her before they landed in Malfoy Manor where Lucius and Narcissa were impatiently waiting with a worried Ginny. Teddy was removed to the nursery and given a diluted sleeping potion while Severus saw to Hermione's concussion as she explained what happened that evening.

It boded ill that Arthur left for Atlanta on his own.

Hermione sent word to Atlanna to stay and protect the Bill and Fleur's family while they dealt with the aftermath of the destruction of the town, and nearly their home. Lucius managed to convince Tom to stay at the Manor where he was safe. It was where he could safely floo directly between Shell Cottage to check up on Atlanna without entering their compromised home.

After their arrangements were decided, Hermione managed to sneak out of the manor to check on the state of the lighthouse, their kitchen garden, even their fresh water tank. She looked around at everything tossed askew, broken, and waterlogged before starting her clean up. She felt her parents, or even Arthur, should not see their home in that state.

Atlanna would feel the most responsible for the destruction than Arthur or Tom.

She concentrated on how the living room looked before it was ruined with her eyes closed. Her hands carefully conducted a precise symphony of drying and repairing delicate fabrics and woods, repairing rips and tears, even mending broken glasses and metal frames. Her head ached as she finished up and nearly collapsed until she felt a pain rip through her warning charm she had managed to cast at Arthur before he disappeared. A cry tore through her lips before she grasped her wand and reached down to the centre of her core of magic before disapparating.

"Stop!" She shouted, quieting the arena with her projected voice, even stopping the battle between her brother and his half-brother.

King Orm looked between Arthur and Hermione.

"The human sister," Orm said as he looked Hermione over before rushing to attack her instead. "What technology is this?" He yelled.

Hermione grasped something invisible to him and everyone else in the arena and Orm's trident flew from his grasp and into the boulders, staying stuck there. He momentarily paused in surprise before rushing toward her again and bouncing off a blue shield.

"I may be human," Hermione said softly as Orm looked up at her in fear, "but that does not mean I am without my own natural defences." She looked to Arthur and glowered. "'_Spill not a drop of blood_…'" she reminded him

Arthur's eyes widened at that last forgotten warning before rushing toward Hermione and hugging her to himself tightly before they disappeared.

"Find them!" Orm yelled at his guards.

"_I am disappointed in you all, Atlantis, for allowing yourselves to be willingly led to the ravenous sharks_!" Hermione's voice echoed throughout the arena before sharks, animated from the magma below, rose and rushed toward terrified crowd as they scattered. "_Call me by who I am, Prince Orm of Atlantis, place holder for the true King_."

"I am King!" Orm shouted, "and you are _filth_!"

"_Your father Orvax was no true king to Atlanta_," she continued. "_He sought to murder the rightful Queen, your mother, and twisted Atlan's teachings… that the surface and ocean are one_."

"They are nothing to each other!" Orm bellowed.

"_You know nothing of the surface except of what your spies have told you, Orm_," Hermione said more softly. "_You know not the deepest secret of my two worlds. You will discover my second world if you continue on this destructive path, and you will lose your life the second you discover it. Tread carefully, Prince Orm of Atlantis, Queen Atlanna's spare heir_."

A _thunderous_ boom sounded throughout the arena, frightening the remaining people, but there was no destruction in sight.

"Did you have to taunt him, Mya?" Arthur asked as he followed her through the lighthouse and paused to take in the rest of their home compared to the living room.

"I took a leaf out of your own book." Hermione smirked at him as she swallowed a healing potion for her headache.

"How did you even apparate all the way down there?" Arthur continued. "Earth's core-"

"-is further," Hermione finished for him as she flicked her wand at a few sponges and the rest of the cleaning tools in the cleaning cupboard, causing them to hop to life and start cleaning.

"You're not telling me something," Arthur said as he turned to her.

Hermione sighed.

"My magic, Artie," she said quietly. "It's scaring me." She looked up at him, allowing him to see how frightened she was. "Ever since the two of us decided to keep your rightful trident under the Fidelius my magic has been… growing," she said more quietly. "I never should have been able to make a return trip from the ocean floor. Getting there was always a possibility if my emotions and magic reacted just right, but… I should not even be able to charm the lighthouse to clean itself right now."

"So… Atlan's trident is doing something freaky with your magic," Arthur summed up while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," she blithely responded.

"And this is bad how?" He asked. "Because you could probably, like, apparate to the moon. You _are_ working on a master's in Physics and dream of going there eventually."

"I can always trust you to be an imbecile when things get serious!" She snapped at him.

"Woah, hey." He held up his hands and stepped back before sighing. "Does it feel wrong?" He asked.

"Not wrong," she answered after a moment. "Just… different… like my magic is… changing, growing… and I'm growing with it," she confessed.

"Tonight is Samhain," Arthur mentioned. "Dad and mum number two are having a bonfire, right?" He asked. "Why don't you try summon and to talk with Merlin then since the veil is supposed to be at its thinnest and he's supposed to be our ancestor and all."

"Arthur," Hermione said, surprised. "You do have a brain!"

"Oi!" Arthur exclaimed while Hermione laughed before she apparated him to Malfoy Manor.

"Where did you sneak off to?" Tom asked as he paced the floo room. "Arthur," he said with relief as he hugged his son.

"Mya went on a one woman rescue mission." Arthur winked at his sister.

"Arthur!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Explain yourself, Hermione," Narcissa said sternly as she revealed her hiding spot just behind the doors to the floo room.

"I-"

"Mummy!" Teddy called as he ran to her. "You weren't here when I woke up," he said quietly as he sniffled. Hermione conjured a handkerchief to dry his cheeks and blow his nose before he pushed his forehead into her neck to hide his eyes.

"Your Uncle Arthur was being an utter imbecile, love." She smirked at Teddy. "That means he was being a halfwit, not using his brain. _I_ had to save him."

"Because you are so much more cool, mummy!" Teddy excitedly replied.

"Oi!" Arthur protested. "I'm cool too. Aren't I your coolest uncle?"

"That's Uncle Bill," Teddy responded with another sniff as he lifted his nose.

"Oi!" Arthur complained while the rest laughed.

Teddy merely gave Arthur an innocent smile as he batted his eyes.

"You were teasing, little cub!" Arthur laughed as he plucked Teddy from Hermione's arms. "You taught my nephew this, Mya!" He turned and she had disappeared, again.

Narcissa sighed.

"She didn't take my request for more grandchildren well," Tom spoke.

"It was _you_ who upset my sister last night?" Arthur lifted his eyebrow at his father and spied Hermione sneaking out to the gardens before smirking. He managed to distract his father and Narcissa long enough to sneak out after Hermione, only to find her gone. "Mya?" He called while Teddy chased a few gnomes behind him. "Hermione!" He called louder.

Yet she was nowhere near him to answer.

The sun was already setting by the time Hermione arrived at Stonehenge.

It was at the centre of the stones that she felt right, even giddy as her magic danced beneath her skin as if it wanted to escape. She worried for a moment that it was something dark, but she had been subjected to dark magic six years before. Dark magic felt wrong and this felt too right.

"Witch!" A voice lowly spoke behind her. "I name you witch!"

Hermione turned and was surprised at her straw coloured hair sparking golden with her magic wanting to be unleashed.

"Samhain is a powerful night for magic," Hermione spoke more to herself.

"_Miss Granger_."

Hermione turned to see two transparent men, young men.

"Headmaster," Hermione breathed as she stepped closer to him.

"_You must bless the Earth once more, daughter of Merlin_," the second young man, Gellert Grindelwald, spoke. He nodded at the alter and Hermione turned to face Orm standing before her with something like fear and awe on his face.

"_Now, Miss Granger_," Albus Dumbledore said as the last beams of the sun started fading.

Hermione placed her hands down on the alter as she looked toward the sun. Her magic poured out of her hands and into the Earth, as if satisfying its thirst. A golden wave of magic burst out all around her, lighting up the stones surrounding her as the sun faded with the last of her magic.

"_Blessed be, Hermione, daughter of Merlin_," Albus and Gellert whispered before they disappeared once more.

Hermione barely heard them as she fell, exhausted.

Two strong arms lifted her up before she lost consciousness.

"Clear the transport, she will need oxygen," Orm ordered his men as they ran for the ocean.

"My King," Vulko spoke. "What will you do with the witch?" He asked as he kept pace with Orm.

"She will live long enough to see her brother defeated," Orm answered.

"And after?" Vulko pressed.

"Imagine how powerful my sons will be," Orm said. "Magic and Atlanta coming together to form an unstoppable Kingdom."

Vulko's true emotions nearly showed through his long-time façade before he turned to the men escorting them.

"You heard King Orm, clear the transport for his betrothed to safely travel," Vulko ordered the men who marched ahead to do so.

They soon arrived to a few well hidden Atlantean vehicles and were soon back in Atlantis nearly three hours later. Hermione was safely ensconced in a well-protected room and the King's best Healer sent for to scan Hermione. Vulko softly talked with Mera while Orm was busy. She only looked relieved that she would not have to marry Orm.

Nereus, on the other hand, was stoic.

"Father," Mera said after Vulko took his leave. Nereus's eyes softened as he turned to his daughter "Did you hope for a marriage between Xebel and Atlantis?" She asked.

"Not in the way you think," Nereus replied as his eyes flicked to the door standing between them and Arthur's sister. His daughter's eyebrows lifted into her hairline as she watched her father float away, only to turn back to watch the door for a moment when she followed after him. "My men are under your command, Mera. There is business in Xebel that calls me back."

Mera nodded as she watched him talk with his main guards before leaving with one. It would be harder for her to sneak away with her father gone, and she needed to find Arthur to convince him to locate Atlan's trident before Orm.

Locating Arthur was difficult, especially since he or his father didn't return to their home. She waited hours, hidden behind some rocks on the shore, but it was Vulko who found Arthur before she did… and Arthur was angry, but then so were the people that followed after Arthur.

Mera's eyes widened when she finally noticed a polished golden trident in Arthur's tight grip… a trident of legends and myths.

"When did you find Atlan's trident?" She asked.

Arthur ignored her as he argued with an older blond surface dweller who vanished Arthur's lips with a flick of the stick in his pale hand. Mera jumped back as she looked at the man and the people standing behind him, all holding sticks of various lengths and colours.

"Is magic not a myth?" Mera asked Vulko, the only person she felt comfortable with at that moment.

"It is not, Princess Mera," Vulko answered. "Hermione is the strongest witch known to this island. Her people have come through a war Hermione led with Arthur and their two friends," he motioned to Harry and Draco as they stood beside Arthur, arguing the most with Lucius. "They will fight to get her back, and they will devastate Atlantis's most experienced warriors in their search for her."

"Father, there is no time to waste," Draco spoke over Lucius, nearly yelling. "Either you wait here for us to bring her back or you might wish to join us."

"We need a plan, Draco!" Lucius responded. "We cannot afford to go off and tear down the gates of Atlantis without giving ourselves away! Orm will escape with Hermione if he is smart!"

"He is," Vulko spoke before Harry could respond. "Entering through the main gates of the Kingdom is foolishness at this point, Arthur already breached them not a full day ago so the Kingdom is on full alert. We will need time to make a plan of attack, or even a plan to lure your brother out, Arthur."

"This will give us time to call an emergency Order meeting with Minerva and Kingsley," Bill spoke. "Kingsley will most likely lend us a few Aurors for our mission to strengthen our numbers when the time comes. You're not alone in wanting to get your sister back, Arthur," he said carefully, "we want her back too, we just need to work together."

Arthur scowled before marching up the path leading to the lighthouse.

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

Hermione groaned as she rolled onto her side and poked her squishy pillow with confusion before her eyes blearily opened. Her body was sore, but she felt… normal. She had no idea why her magic had been building up for Samhain, but she knew it had to do with Atlan's trident and Merlin.

"You are awake," Orm spoke, startling Hermione out of the bed and onto the hard floor.

"Merlin, Orm!" She hissed as she held her hip before he was there, lifting her back into bed. "Why am I dressed in this… nightgown?" She asked as she felt the moist texture that made up her nightgown with a cringe.

"It feels better in the ocean," Orm said as he watched her before they were disturbed by small giggles.

"Hello there," Hermione said as she leaned over the other side of the bed. A small child squeaked and Hermione lightly laughed. "Did you get lost?" She asked as she patted the bed beside her and the child happily sat.

"I am hiding," the boy whispered as he warily looked toward the bedroom doors.

"This is-" Orm started

"-the perfect place to hide!" Hermione smiled at the boy and frowned at Orm over the boy's head. "You look like you might be dressed for bed, do you not want to sleep?" She asked.

"My brother told me the Trench were waiting for me," the boy whispered as he worried the bed cover with his small fingers.

"Is he your older brother?" Hermione asked and the boy nodded. "I imagine if I had an older sister, she would tease me just the same. How about a story?" She suggested.

"Do you know the tale of King Atlan and the Amazon?" The boy asked.

"I don't, but I do know the story of four friends named Harry, Draco, Hera, and Artie," Hermione said. "You see, Harry never knew his parents, having lost them when he was a little over a year old," she started as she waved her hand to conjure water and flames while the boy and Orm looked awed at the images she conjured.

The boy was sleeping by the end of the retelling of her First year at Hogwarts and even she was exhausted from her use of magic. She had used it too soon without resting and was falling asleep herself. Her eyes barely opened when the boy was carried away, but she managed to wish him a goodnight before Orm joined her beneath the covers in her bed. She knew she shouldn't feel as comfortable with him as she was feeling as his arms wrapped around her and she slept.

She blinked at the harsh white light waking her up and hissed as she covered her eyes with the squishy pillow she knew she wouldn't leave behind if Arthur came for her before she could build up her magic to escape. Seeing as she lacked a restorative draught, it would take weeks for her magic to return to normal, therefore Arthur would most likely make it to her first and she would be next to useless to defend herself.

"Good morning, your Majesty," a woman bowed as she laid out a dress for Hermione. "King Orm requests your presence in the meeting room."

Hermione groaned while the woman softly smiled.

"If you still feel unwell, King Orm will understand," she spoke again.

Hermione did feel unwell and said so, she had unnecessarily expended too much magic before she could naturally heal. She thought perhaps she should have forced herself out of bed when Orm entered her bedroom again nearly an hour later. Hermione was dozing in bed before his abrupt entrance disturbed her and she groaned before feeling nauseous. She hardly noticed his face soften when she was sick before he called for someone to clean up as he patted her back beside her.

"Why do I feel funny?" She asked as she laid back into the pillows she planned on stealing.

"It must be the medicine our Healer administered," Orm said.

"It feels as though my magic keeps slipping through my fingers when I reach for it," Hermione said. "I don't like it. I can't heal without my magic."

"It should burn out of your blood within an hour. I will tell the Healer not to administer any of our medication to you," Orm responded.

"I don't think it's that," Hermione said with a furrowed brow. "I need to go outside," she said slowly as she looked out into the dark depths of the ocean.

"Did you not use your magic to breathe underwater?" Orm asked.

"I used it to help my body adjust to the depths of the sea, it turns water to oxygen when I inhale," she explained as she stood up and slipped a robe over her nightgown.

"You must change," Orm said.

"No time, I must go now," Hermione replied as she headed for the doors to her bed chamber. She was frustrated when they wouldn't open and turned to vanish the wall separating her from the ocean outside before swimming further down into the ocean while Orm followed until they landed in the sand. "This," she said with relief as she buried her feet into the sand and sighed as golden pulses flowed around her body.

"What's happening?" Orm curiously asked.

"You took me away before the Earth could thank me," Hermione said softly as she nearly fell asleep. "Now I can properly heal."

"My King!" A guard shouted. "The city is being invaded!"

"Come!" Orm reached for Hermione before she pushed his arm away.

"Move me now and the Earth will curse you for breaking our connection," she warned.

He clenched his jaw before turning to his guard to give him orders before Vulko joined him.

"King Nereus has returned," Vulko said. "He awaits your orders on where to attack."

"I must go," Orm said to Hermione before swimming off.

Hermione smirked at Vulko.

"Cursed, little treasure?" Vulko asked.

Hermione laughed as she took his offered arm at the same fighting began above them with witches and wizards on brooms.

"My magic isn't quite restored, Vulko," she said. "I can't join the fighting this time."

"Hermione!" Nereus called as he joined her. He looked down at her with sad eyes before kissing her fingers. "I have come to take you to Arthur. Orm does not know it was I who showed Arthur and the Order into Atlantis."

"Nereus, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as he delicately took her arm.

"We must hurry," Nereus ignored her question.

She looked to Vulko but he was already blending in with Nereus's guards. The fighting was intense when they made it to the centre of the city. The Order and Aurors had taken down half of Atlantis's army, their magic rendered the soldiers' suits and weapons useless with their magic. Arthur and Orm were gradually making their way up to the ocean's surface and she hissed as her brother fought. Nereus stopped her from interfering a few times when Orm taunted Arthur with insinuations that Arthur would never find her, even going so far as to mention he would take care of her in a way Hermione would later understand with horror and embarrassment, she only knew it angered Arthur so much that he pulled himself together and broke Orm's trident into pieces.

Orm was stunned while Arthur turned his back to him.

"Kill me!" Orm shouted.

"There has been enough bloodshed," Arthur said to him.

"I made your sister my wife!" Orm yelled.

Arthur was stunned for a moment before he bellowed as he raised his trident.

"No!" Hermione shouted as she apparated and conjured a shield that broke as soon as Arthur's trident pierced it. He also flew back a few steps.

"No blood, Artie," Hermione said tiredly. "Gellert said no blood."

"What did you do?" Atlanna asked her son as he held Hermione while Arthur rushed to catch her. "Orm, did you bond with your sister?" She asked.

"Mother?" Orm asked as he stood up with Hermione in his arms before Arthur tried to take her away. "You're alive. How?" He asked.

"Did you bond with your sister?" Atlanna asked more firmly.

"She's not my sister," Orm replied.

"Not by blood, but Hermione is my daughter all the same," Atlanna said. "She was courting King Nereus."

"Father?" Mera asked as she looked to her father with surprise. His words suddenly made sense to her, that he wanted to be connected to Atlanta in a way she couldn't think of at the time. She looked to Arthur's sister, the woman who would have been the Queen of Xebel, and her step-mother. "Did… did she make you happy?" She quietly asked.

"Yes," Nereus whispered before he dived back into the ocean.

Mera quietly watched Hermione over the weeks that passed after Arthur took his rightful place as King of Atlantis. Hermione was just as sad as Mera's father, as if they had lost something that couldn't be returned, and Hermione couldn't return her husband who had forged a bond between them. It was hard to see her father just as disassociated as Hermione.

"Please, Father," Mera said to him after nearly a month. "She needs you. Her family is desperate, she is making herself sick… she could die," she said more quietly.

Nereus slowly gathered himself as he made his first trip to the surface since the almost war between the surface and the ocean. He appeared on the familiar shores before the lighthouse he had grown used to visiting. A familiar head of hair was bobbing above the cliffs and he took a deep breath before quietly climbing them.

She was hanging laundry out to dry.

In earlier days he would have held her as he kissed the soft skin of her neck and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. He stopped walking toward her when she looked out to the sea and softly sobbed into the damp blanket she held.

"Hermione," he whispered.

She whipped around.

"Nereus?" She asked as she wiped her eyes. Her eyes filled with happiness for a moment before they dulled and moistened with tears.

"Please, it hurts me to see you cry," Nereus said as he reached for her and drew back before he touched her.

She only sobbed more at his withdrawl.

"Mama once said the ocean carries away your tears," Hermione said quietly.

"It does," Nereus murmured.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked.

"What can I do?" He rhetorically responded. "I am but a man, a man who has a weakness for you."

Hermione stepped closer and he shakily breathed when he pulled her into him and kissed her as he had always been tempted to do since he saw her gloriously prove to him that women could be just as fierce as men on the battlefield. That day she bested him in the Earth's core was the day he found love again.

"I can't let you go," she breathed when their lungs demanded air.

"I find I cannot let you go either," he whispered as he held her tighter.

"There has to be a way," Hermione said. "There is always a way." Her face slowly became brighter. "Nereus… I'm a witch," she said as her smile slowly grew, stretching into an excited smile across her face.

"Have you finally figured that out?" He couldn't help but tease.

She fondly slapped his chest.

"I mean," she looked up at him meaningfully before sighing, "magic does recognise Orm… but… it can also recognise you as my husband, Nereus, if you allow it."

"I would allow anything if it was with you," Nereus said.

"The only thing is," she said quietly, "you would also have to recognise Orm as yours."

"I would do anything for you," he said without hesitation.

"Please, let's," she murmured as she tiptoed to kiss him again.

That evening, Arthur called Atlantis together, along with representatives from the other kingdoms, to announce his betrothal to Princess Mera of Xebel. The representatives were ready to feast before Arthur announced another important engagement between his sister and King Nereus, the King of Xebel.

There was chaos before an old, wizened Atlantean quieted the arguments around the throne.

"King Nereus of Xebel," Kingsley Shacklebolt's projected voice cut across the crowd. "It has come to the attention of Britain's Ministry of Magic, that your betrothal contract was forcefully broken by Prince Orm of Atlantis. It is your right to declare the marriage between he and your betrothed, null and void, according to our laws… but you must know that magic will still recognise Mrs. Atlantis, formerly Miss Hermione Granger, bond with her husband, Orm Atlantis."

"I wish to be married to my betrothed," Nereus spoke with authority. "I will make magic recognise my bond with my betrothed."

"If you wish magic to recognise the marriage between Mrs. Atlantis and yourself, you must also accept Lord Orm Atlantis as your husband," Kingsley said.

"I would do anything for Hermione," Nereus declared before his daughter shouted with joy as she started clapping with Arthur. The crowd slowly joined in before they were shouting their welcome acknowledgements and cheers.

The same Atlantean quieted the crowd once more.

"If you will perform the marriage," he said to Kingsley.

"It would be my honour," Kingsley replied. "Witness, Atlanta, the marriage of your Prince Orm to the King of Xebel, King Nereus. Witness, representatives of Xebel, the marriage of your King, Nereus, to his betrothed, Mrs. Hermione Atlantis. Witness, Kingdoms of the oceans, a marriage of love and long lost soulmates!"

A bright light lit up the ocean around the trio before the crowd started roaring with cheers.

"This new marriage has been recognised by Merlin himself!" The Atlantean next to Kingsley shouted. "What magic has joined together, let no man tear asunder, lest they be cursed and curse their family!"

"Hear, hear!" Arthur shouted as he banged his staff against the stone. "A feast in honour of my beloved sister and her husbands!"

"Thank you," Mera said to Arthur as the crowd became distracted by the food.

"For what?" He asked.

"For convincing me to bring them together," she answered as she looked at her father. Her tears were washed away by the ocean when she realised it was the first time she had ever seen him look as happy as he did at that moment.

* * *

_One Year Later_

* * *

"My heart?" Nereus asked as he turned onto his side as Hermione readjusted herself. He tiredly pulled her closer and was nearly asleep before she sharply inhaled and he felt moisture dampen his knee situated between her thighs.

"Oh my god," Hermione breathed.

"Did you…?" He cringed when he decided he didn't really want to know if she didn't make it to the toilet.

"My water broke," she groaned as she curled around her stomach.

"Wat's 'ong?" Orm sleepily asked as he woke on the other side of Hermione.

"She said her water broke," Nereus said when Hermione started breathing harder.

"That means the baby is coming!" She shouted through her teeth before groaning louder.

"The baby…?" Orm responded.

"The baby!" She screamed at him as she smacked him with one of her favourite pillows.

"Call for Severus," Nereus hastily ordered Orm who nodded as he ran to the floo in their sitting room.

"I think I want to go back to the ocean," Hermione breathed. "My back didn't hurt so much there."

Nereus gently massaged her stomach and was surprised when it grew firm and the child within kicked.

"Your magic refuses to be commanded the more our child grows," Nereus said soothingly. "It is safer for you both on land."

Hermione grunted her reply as her stomach tightened again before more liquid gushed out on their bed.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Severus asked as he rushed into the bedroom and started laying out various phials that he spelled into Hermione's stomach.

"Three minutes," Nereus answered. "More water gushed out just now, more than the first time."

"Your child is eager to enter this world, Hermione," Severus said to her before nodding at a woman over his shoulder, a midwife, who promptly took over.

"We're here!" Atlanna called as she rushed into the bedroom with Narcissa.

Severus ushered Nereus and Orm out of their bedroom, cum birthing room, before Hermione let out a pained shout.

"Your child will be with us by sunrise," the mediwitch surmised as Severus closed the bedroom door.

Arthur and Mera joined them at sunrise, just in time to hear the sounds of a cry breaking through the tense silence. Tom looked proud as he started passing around cigars to the men, then another cry followed the first two minutes later and drinks followed.

"Twins," Mera said softly as she looked up at her father. "Do you suppose they are yours?" She asked.

"I care not if they have Orm's or my hair, Mera, they will still be a part of Hermione, and they will still be mine," Nereus replied.

Mera smiled at his answer and looked up at Arthur as he looked proudly at his mother and aunt coming down the stairs with a bundle of blankets in their arms. Nereus and Orm stood up expectantly as the two approached them and suddenly crossed paths.

Nereus drew back the blanket to reveal a small body dressed in pink with hair as blonde as her father's.

"We have a daughter," Nereus breathed as he kissed the babe's forehead and breathed her in. She smiled for a moment before sucking in her lips and opening her grey-blue eyes to look up at him. "Oh, my! Those are my eyes!" He laughed. "Is this not odd?" He looked to Orm looking down at a blue bundle of red hair with Orm's blue eyes. "How can they both be ours?" He asked as he looked to Lucius and Severus.

"This is the magic of triads," Lucius answered. "Any child of your union will belong to all three of you."

Orm smiled at his son before looking to his daughter.

"We also have a son," he said quietly. "I see his mother's lips, his father's eyes, and his papa's nose… maybe even his grandfather's cheeks."

"Let's see then," Tom said as he stepped closer to take his grandson in one arm, then his granddaughter in his other. It was the first time Tom had willingly spoke to Orm since Orm had forged a marriage to Hermione.

The two were always tense around each other, but Atlan and Aticca of Xebel softened Tom to their father Orm, especially as they grew and another sister joined them, then a brother. Their older brother Teddy was always pulling the twins and their younger siblings out of mischief when they eventually joined him at Hogwarts, along with Arthur's oldest son named after their grandfather Thomas.

The Kingdom of Xebel was brighter than it had been in years. It rejoiced in its heirs and revelled in the peace that fell upon the surface and the ocean as King Arthur and Queen Hermione brought their three worlds together with a peace that lasted through several millennia until magic was once more lost to the people of the ocean and magic again became a myth once the renewed blessing of Merlin had faded from the Earth.

* * *

_¹__ The beginning lines of Disney's Tinkerbell movie… yes, Hermione's telling _that_ story, Lol…_

_²__ A quote by Barbara de Angelis_


End file.
